Seriously Incriminating
by lestrangexoxo
Summary: Sequal to Incriminating. After Draco left Cassie last year, to join the Death Eaters, she feels that she is left with no choice but to follow her heart, and do what's right. But her heart is divided, she can't have Draco and still do the right thing...
1. Letter From A Love

_Yeah, I know I said that it'd take place after Voldemort was defeated, and they'd left school e.c.t … but then I got a better idea :)_

Cassie knew her final year at Hogwarts wasn't going to be easy. For a start, she'd lost her best friend (and boyfriend) to the Death Eaters. But no – not like that, he was fine. He'd joined them. Draco Malfoy promised that he'd try and get in touch, he hadn't so far. All summer Cassie was anxiously waiting for a letter from him, just to let her know he was okay, but nothing came. Her parents didn't know all summer, until there was a visit from Narcissa, Draco's mother.

Cassie answered the door one Sunday night. Narcissa looked awful, her hair wasn't pristinely styled as it usually was, and she looked much older than she was.

'Evening, Cassie,' She forced a smile. 'Are you parents home?'

'Yeah, sure…' Cassie stepped back and allowed Narcissa into the house. She still couldn't get over how dishevelled she looked.

Narcissa took an envelope out of her pocket and handed it to Cassie. She glanced up at her in confusion.

'He won't be able to send any more. But he desperately wanted me to give it you.' She explained. Cassie thanked her, and casually placed the letter into a drawer behind her before her parents saw it.

She led Narcissa through the hallway and into the lounge. She stood there for a few minutes while her parents greeted their guest, then slipped out of the room. Grabbing the letter from the drawer in the hall, she ran up the stairs.

Nervously, she opened the envelope and carefully pulled out the paper inside.

_Dear Cassie,_

_ I hope you're alright, and I'm sorry I didn't write sooner – I didn't really get a chance. I can't even tell you anything about where I am, or what I'm doing. In fact, you'd probably better burn this after you read it, it might not be the best thing to be found in your house if you get searched by the Ministry. Yes, they are doing searches now. _

_ I don't want to scare you, or anything, but you really shouldn't go back to school this year. I know you want to get your N.E.W.T's and everything, but really, your safety is more important. All I can tell you is, it will be dangerous if you go back. And I understand, what are you supposed to say to your parents? You can hardly tell them 'but I can't go back, Draco's a … - he knows these things.' And, yes, you know what goes in the gap. But that's all I'm saying; don't go back. Another thing, don't trust anyone at school. Anyone. I can't say who, because I don't know, but I do that we've got people inside Hogwarts, and not just the students. Just keep your guard up, Cassie. _

_ Well, if you got this then my mother has given it to you, which is good thing. Means you're both okay. Be careful, Cas. I'll see you when I see you. Don't know when that will be. _

_ I love you._

_ Draco. _

She put the letter down, suddenly aware of the tears that were streaming down her face as she read it. It hadn't hit her properly how much she missed him. She wanted to do what he said, and burn the letter, but she couldn't quite bring herself to do it. Instead, Cassie buried the letter under some other papers inside a drawer by her bed. She wasn't going to forget it was there, it wouldn't be a problem.


	2. Ghost Town

Cassie didn't have time to find a way not to go back to school. Clearly Draco knew something that she didn't about something dangerous going on there. Her parents still didn't know what Draco was doing, apparently Narcissa hadn't told them. She'd told them that she'd sent him away to stay with family because of the danger in this country. Cassie's parents were far less liberal. They told her that even without Dumbledore, Hogwarts was still the safest place to be.

She got on the train feeling depressed about the whole ordeal. She'd usually be sitting with Draco, but he wasn't going to be there. Pansy wasn't coming back, she knew that much. Blaise might have been, but he only spoke to Cassie through mutual friendships with Draco and Pansy. He wouldn't speak to her now. And Ron Weasley? He was definitely not returning, he was busy running around after Harry Potter, trying to stop him getting into too much trouble; according to the Daily Prophet, anyway.

Sitting in a compartment by herself was the worst thing Cassie could do. It just made her remember all the good times with Draco. The door slid open, but she barely noticed.

'Umm… Cassie?' A familiar voice said. Cassie turned around. Nicole stood smiling at her.

'Hey, Nicole.' Cassie sighed. Nicole remained in the doorway.

'Just thought I'd stop by, I can't stay, I've got to be in the Prefects compartment.' She explained.

'But you're not a Prefect…'

'I am now,' Nicole said, but not a hint of pride in her voice. 'Hardly any of our Prefects have come back this year,' She paused and glanced down the corridor. 'I'll see you at school, Cas.'

The whole journey felt lonely. No one stopped by after Nicole had gone to the Prefect's compartment. Not many people even went past in the corridor. This year was going to be very different, and she didn't like it at all.

The first assembly was strange. Professor McGonagall sat in the Headmaster's seat – well, headmistress, now. She addressed the school, making them fully aware of the dangers of what was going on, and yet profusely believed that Hogwarts was the safest place for them to be. Cassie silently disagreed. She sat by herself at the Slytherin table. There were a few fifth years, and not many below that. Our of seventh year, Janey sat nervously across the table, hiding nothing. There were a few other people that Cassie didn't know dotted around. The whole school seemed depleted, and it felt horrible.

That night Cassie didn't even hang around in the common room. There were simply too many memories, and it's not as if the dormitory helped ease that feeling, there were memories there, too. Janey crept inside moments after, still a look of terror on her face.

'You alright, Janey?' Cassie asked kindly. Janey smiled weakly, and nodded back. She sat down on her bed and stared back at Cassie.

'I wish I could do something.' Janey said suddenly.

'What d'you mean?'

Janey sighed. 'I wish I could help. I mean, you hear all about the Order of the Phoenix, and everything they're doing the fight… to fight… _Voldemort_,' She breathed in deeply. 'And I want to help.'

'But Janey,' Cassie gasped, unable to believe what she was hearing. No way would a Slytherin be allowed to help the Order! They'd suspect that Janey was a Death Eater! 'They won't let you… no disrespect, but you're in Slytherin, they'll never allow it.'

Janey sent a hard glare in Cassie's direction. 'You really believe that, don't you? That houses are the boundaries for life. What happens when you leave school? Does everyone still value everything on what house you were in? Of course not! And now? In a time like this? No one _cares_ what house you're in! They let Snape help them, didn't they? And yes, maybe he was a traitor, but that's not a reflection on the whole of the house. Not everyone has the mind set to be a traitor. We can make our own decisions, and why shouldn't we decide to help people? To stand up for the side of Good, instead of copying role models like Salazar Slytherin? Well, I'm not going to anymore; I'm making a stand.' Janey said strongly. Cassie stared back, awestruck.

'But Janey, people are _dying_! They're being _killed_ out there by You-Know-Who… and you want to be a part of that? What chance have the Order got? Janey, it's dangerous…'

'I don't care!' Janey interrupted. 'I'm going to do it.'

She turned out the light with her wand, and stopped the conversation there.


	3. The Order

Cassie got up the next day to find Janey's bed empty, and all her belongings gone. She'd actually done it. That was another person Cassie felt as if she'd lost. She wanted to tell herself otherwise, but Janey had no chance.

The school was quiet as Cassie walked the corridors alone. Quidditch was off, the whole sports calendar at school had been cancelled. There just wasn't enough interest to make it possible. Her bag hit her leg with every step, but she didn't care. Even the pain made her feel better, less alone. She heard footsteps in the corridor, and saw a familiar face, but not in a good way.

'Cassie?' The voice called. Ginny Weasley?

'Yeah?' Cassie replied, as they met in the corridor.

'I… I wanted to talk to you,' Ginny told her. 'You… my brother wants you to do something.'

The more Ginny explained, the more interested Cassie became. It turned out that Ginny was doing a job for the Order of the Phoenix. She was taking people from the school, and sending them to the Order to help out. That's how Janey had gotten out so easily, McGonagall was letting her use the Floo network in her office. Ron had recommended that Cassie came forward, and sent Ginny to go and locate her.

'So…' Ginny concluded. 'You game?'

Cassie thought about it. But not for long, her heart took over. 'I'm game.'

The Order of the Phoenix headquarters was the oddest place to be. As Cassie stepped out of the fireplace after Ginny, it looked as if she'd walked into just another house. She expected it to be grand and with old, antique weapons lining the walls. It wasn't like that at all. As Ginny led her through, she recognised a few familiar faces. Professor Lupin was one, he used to be a teacher at Hogwarts in Cassie's third year. He nodded at her, a smile on his face.

'Cassie, I believe,' He held out his hand. She shook it.

'Professor,' She smiled.

'Please, call me Remus. I'm not your teacher anymore.' He told her. He nodded curtly and continued about his business. Cassie followed Ginny into a small room, with a couple of bookshelves and a table. She opened the door and then promptly left. Harry Potter spun around and looked at Cassie.

'Oh. So you came.' He said. It was hard to tell whether he was happy about it, or disappointed.

'Yeah. I did.' Cassie said flatly.

He let a smile slip onto his lips. 'Good,' He sat down and gestured that Cassie should do the same. She did. 'You're determined, you're smart. I reckon you'll be brilliant.' Harry smiled. Cassie returned it, but only to be polite.

'I think you've met mostly everyone here, probably,' Harry told her. 'Ex-teachers, ex-pupils, and people you might have heard of.' He explained. Cassie nodded, she knew this already.

'So…' She didn't want to sound thick, but she had to ask. 'So, what exactly do you want me to do?'

Harry looked back at her, suddenly serious. 'Anything. Everything. We plan, we think, we fight. Whatever comes up. You okay with that?'

'Yeah.' She replied quickly.

'And don't worry. I'll teach you some things, I've seen you in Defence Against The Dark Arts,' He smiled. Cassie knew she really was quite shocking at it. 'Well, I'll show you where you're sleeping. You'll have to share with Ginny… but you can cope, right? I don't think she'll hurt you – not if you behave.' He smirked. Cassie couldn't help but giggle, as she followed him out of the room and up a few flights of stairs. She passed the Weasley twins on the stairs, one of them eyed her up and down, and the other simply ignored her. She couldn't tell the difference between them.

'There,' Harry knocked a few times, then pushed the door open. 'This is your room. Your stuff's already here.' He smiled and shut the door after himself.

Ginny was curled up on her bed reading a magazine. She glanced up.

'Oh. I had a feeling I'd be sharing with you.' She muttered, turning back to the magazine.

'Yeah, well, it's not exactly my choice.' Cassie retorted, moving across the room to her suit case.

Ginny sighed. 'Something tells me we're going to have to get on if this is going to work.'

Cassie didn't reply straight away. She took out her pyjamas and stared back at Ginny. 'I guess so.'

The girls got changed for bed. They spoke a little bit, trying their best to get along. They didn't speak after that. The main light was off, as Ginny continued to read her magazine, while Cassie got out a book.

Ginny sighed. 'Why did you do it?' She asked suddenly.

'Do what?' Cassie replied, not looking up from the book.

'Agree to come here.' Ginny told her, folding the magazine and sliding it onto the bedside table.

'Because I wanted to,' Cassie shut the book, she realised this conversation might need her full attention. 'And it's the right thing to do.' She answered. Ginny nodded and thought about it.

'Yeah… I know that,' She thought about how to phrase what she wanted to say. 'But you're Slytherin… aren't you supposed to _agree_ with Voldemort?' Ginny asked her, not even flinching at his name. 'Sorry,' She added, spotting Cassie's reaction.

Cassie shook her head. 'I'll have to get used to that, I suppose,' Ginny smiled. 'But that's where it gets confusing. See, you'd think that all Slytherins are destined to be Death Eaters, but that's wrong. I mean, take Janey for example, you took her last night, didn't you?'

Ginny nodded. 'Yeah.'

'And she was determined to do this. I tried to talk her out of it because it would be dangerous, but she was having none of it. And I realised that she was right. It doesn't matter if I get hurt, or killed, I don't care. I just want to know that I did my best to try and stop _him_.'

'Whoa…' Ginny muttered. 'I didn't expect that from you. No offence. I just thought… you know, you're that close to Malfoy, I just presumed you'd follow him.'

'No.'

'You know you're against him now,' Ginny told her, her eyes trying to break it softly.

Cassie sighed. 'I know. But that's how it's supposed to be.'

Ginny paused. 'I'll admire you if you do it.'

'Do what?'

'Fight against him. I wouldn't be able to do it. If there was someone I loved, I wouldn't be able to just turn on them.' Ginny said, admiration in her voice.

Cassie smiled at her. 'I didn't say it would be easy.'


	4. Elysha

Morning came quickly. Cassie felt quite good about the conversation with Ginny the previous night, they already felt like friends. They'd woken up early, Ginny said that it never really mattered what time they got up, but her mother wanted her took cook this morning. She hated early mornings, but felt like she should get up with Ginny.

The kitchen was quiet, but not for long; as Ginny began clattering around with pots and pans. Cassie asked her if there was anything she could do, but she declined the offer, apparently she had it under control. She started cooking things, and stirring some porridge over the hob.

Noisily, the door squeaked open. Both girls turned around to look. Ron stepped through the door, he smiled at Cassie before turning his attention to his sister. He looked really tired, and his hair was messy like he'd only just got up.

'Ginny, has Hermione got up yet?' He asked her.

'How would I know?' Ginny responded, turning back to the pan.

'Oh… well, thanks,' He smiled awkwardly and glanced at Cassie. 'Alright, Cas?'

She nodded. He grinned at her and backed out of the room. Ginny shook her head.

'He is _such_ an idiot. I really could jinx him sometimes.' She moaned, stirring the contents of the pot.

Ginny continued to cook on the stove. The room remained empty until a sudden surge of people entered. Ginny's brothers; Fred and George were the first, muttering eagerly about something. One of them gave Cassie a quick smile. Next Lupin came in, with some woman Cassie didn't recognise. She had pink hair. And like that the room filled up.

After breakfast was over (quite a fantastic spread by Ginny), Cassie found herself sat between Fred (or George) and Ginny.

The door opened again, and a confident girl, no older than Cassie, strode into the room. She had curly, spring-like hair to just below her shoulders; black. Then one bright pink streak down her left side.

'Who's that?' Cassie asked, to either the twin or Ginny.

'That's Elysha.' Ginny muttered, a slick hatred in her tone.

Fred snorted at his sister's response. 'Yeah, that's Elysha. You know… there's always one, isn't there? A completely crazy one that no one can read? That's her.' Fred explained. Cassie nodded slowly, as Elysha made her way across the room. As Fred continued to tell her brief stories about Elysha, Cassie couldn't help but think that she reminded her of someone. It took a while but then it hit her – Bellatrix Lestrange. She was just like her, only younger and on the good side.

Fred glanced at her. 'I know what you're thinking,' he smiled. 'And I thought that as well. But it's kinda true, she even says it herself that she's like her. I think she enjoys it to some extent, sort of like taking the mickey, saying that Lestrange isn't unique.' Fred told her.

Cassie nodded, still watching Elysha.

'Hey!' Elysha suddenly spotted someone in the room and marched over. She leaned against Harry's chair, a few seats down from where Cassie was sitting. Harry greeted her politely, but Cassie got the impression that even Harry was slightly scared of her.

Elysha's eyes fluttered around the room, until her eyes landed on Cassie. She observed her for a moment, then turned back to Harry. She muttered something to him, then swept out of the room. Harry barely glanced at Cassie, but he definitely did, maybe just for a second. Was he having second thoughts about her?

'Come on,' Ginny told her. Cassie followed her out of the kitchen and into the drawing room. Ginny sat down on one of the chairs by a bookcase. Cassie copied her.

The whole room looked gloomy. Dust covered everything, and the half-drawn floral curtains seemed to block out more light than they should have. A dull hum was issuing from a cupboard somewhere at the back of the room.

'Don't mind Elysha,' Ginny said quickly. 'She's like that with everyone. It takes her a while to warm up to people.' She explained. Cassie nodded, she understood that.

'I don't think she likes me very much.' Cassie muttered, still gazing around the room.

Ginny shook her head. 'She's like that with everyone.'

'Yeah… I just get the impression that she particularly doesn't like me. She said something to Harry.' Cassie tried to make it sound like she wasn't being paranoid, but it didn't seem to work.

'Oh? Well... she's quite close to him,' Ginny said sharply. It sounded bitter. 'It was probably nothing.'

Cassie smirked. She might bring that up later, seeing has Cassie's love interest had been the hot topic last night, it was Ginny's turn.

'Where's Janey? You said you picked her up, too…' Cassie asked, couldn't help but to ask.

'She was really eager to do something, actually. You know? Really seemed like she wanted to make a difference,' Ginny began to explain. 'So, the morning after she got here, there was just a couple of us discussing things that needed to be done, and she volunteered.'

'What did she volunteer for?' Cassie asked her, getting the slight feeling that she didn't really want to know.

Ginny looked suddenly un-easy. 'Well, she was really eager to do it… we told her how dangerous it was and that maybe someone else could do it. She knew she didn't have to…'

'Ginny, what's she doing?'

'She's under-cover.'

'As what?'

'… A Death Eater.'


	5. Janey's Return

That night Janey returned. According to Ginny, she wouldn't be able to stop by very often, but it was early days.

Most of the Order had gathered in the kitchen to hear what Janey had to say. Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-eye Moody were sitting at one end of the table, with Molly and Arthur Weasley. Along the table were mostly the Weasley children, along with Cassie, Harry, Hermione and Elysha.

'Oh, Janey, dear, have something else to eat, you look famished,' Mrs Weasley flustered, pushing another bowl of soup across the table.

'I'm fine, really,' Janey assured her. 'They do feed me, you know.'

'Hmm.' Mrs Weasley didn't seem entirely convinced.

Moody took the helm. 'So go on, kid, what d'you know?'

Janey cleared her throat. 'Well, not much yet. But they trust me, I know that much. They seem to adore having young people join them. I mean, Lestrange has practically adopted me.' Janey explained proudly. There was a silence across the table, a fear for Janey as to what would happen if Lestrange found out what she was doing.

'But I've seen Snape a couple of times,' She continued. 'He's not sure about me. I can tell.'

'You can ignore anything Snape thinks.' George (or Fred) scoffed.

Moody silenced him with a glance.

'All the same, try and get on his good side, Janey,' Remus Lupin chimed in. 'He's respected.'

Janey nodded. 'I know. Lestrange won't stop talking about him – she doesn't like him much. She _still_ thinks he's a double agent.' There was a murmur of disagreement amongst them for a moment.

'I saw Draco Malfoy once, though. Only one time, he's making himself scarce.' She said, glancing momentarily at Cassie.

'Yeah, he should do.' Harry muttered. Janey ignored him.

'Does he know you're with us?' Moody barked. 'you were at school with him, weren't you?'

Janey nodded slowly. 'But he thinks I've just joined them. After all… I wasn't exactly in Gryffindor, was I?'

'No, but you should have been.' Hermione smiled kindly at Janey. She grinned back. Cassie suddenly felt very exempt from all of this. So Janey didn't even like being in Slytherin? She'd rather be in Gryffindor? Didn't she get it? Slytherin doesn't mean you're a bad person, she could change that perception, but it seemed like she'd rather just hide that fact that it ever existed.

The meeting ended shortly after that, with Moody dictating some things that Janey should look out for, and try to find out. She caught Cassie afterwards and dragged her into an empty room to talk.

'He asked about you.' Janey said quickly.

'Who?'

'Draco,' She replied. 'He asked me if you were still at school. I said you weren't. I didn't tell him where you were – it would have given me away… but I'm worried that he'll suss me out, Cas, he knows what I'm like. I've always despised Death Eaters,' There was a sudden fear in Janey's eyes, a fear that hadn't been there during the meeting.

'He wouldn't say anything, Janey, even if he caught you out. You know he wouldn't,' Cassie told her reassuringly.

'He might, Cassie. He's scared, and I don't mean that he's frightened. He's terrified,' Janey said quietly. 'I've never seen him like that. He's trembling half the time, and he can barely speak through fear of the people around him.'

Cassie's jaw fell open. She'd never seen him like that either, and never thought that she would.

'Janey, _please_ be careful. You said how close Lestrange has become to you, just don't get on the wrong side of her, okay?'

'Yeah. Of course, Cassie. I'll be fine. She thinks I'm the shizz, seriously.' Janey grinned. Cassie smiled back, but only to be polite. She was really worried about Janey, spending so much time around a loose cannon like Lestrange was dangerous at the best of times, let alone if you're undercover for the Order of the Phoenix! Cassie decided not to push the issue of Janey's safety, after all, she knew what she was doing and how dangerous it was – she was so proud of herself.

Janey didn't stay long. She had a quick drink with her friends, before she left again. There was a meeting that night, and Janey said that Bellatrix Lestrange had wanted her to meet some influential people. Janey hoped they might be Ministry spies who she could give the names of to the Order. Cassie again had to bite her tongue to avoid telling her to be careful. But it's not as if Mrs Weasley was lax on security issues, she was bombarding Janey with questions about her safety.

'How are you going to get back here all the time? You can't apperate every time!'

Janey shook her head and smiled. 'I know that. I can use the floo network from the Leaky Cauldron sometimes, they won't notice me if I don't do it often. And like I said, _they trust me_. Stop worrying!' Janey grinned. Mrs Weasley smiled warmly back.

'Of course dear, but you will be careful, won't you?'

'Yes! You're worse than my mum!' Janey joked. There was a smile, but everyone knew that Janey's mum really didn't give a damn about her. Her dad had died when she was younger (he liked to experiment) and she'd been raised by her mum, but only out of process of illumination. Her parents had split up just after she was born, and her mum didn't want her. She was less than impressed to receive a four-year-old Janey one Christmas Eve.

Janey left quickly, and said goodbye to everyone. It was the way that she was saying bye to everyone that made Cassie believe in her so much. She could have said goodbye as if it was the last chance she'd get, which it might have been, but she said a quick 'bye!' to everyone and then went, as if she'd be back for dinner the same time tomorrow.


	6. Compromised

At three in the morning Cassie woke with a start. Ginny was making a clattering noise, moving things around the room.

'Ginny? What are you doing?' Cassie groaned, slowly sitting up to look at her.

She turned around briefly. 'Get up! You've gotta get all your stuff, and then we're going.'

'Going where? What's going on?' Cassie asked her, jumping frantically out of bed. She didn't like the sense of urgency in Ginny's voice.

'Grimauld Place is compromised.'

Everyone who'd been staying there had packed, and most had already left. There was only a few people left in the darkened hallway. Fred (or George) Weasley was leaning against the wall, staring around, Mad-eye Moody was waving his wand around near the front door, muttering things, and Mr Weasley stood by himself, his wand at the ready.

'You took your time!' George (or Fred) said, tapping his watch.

Mr Weasley glanced up at the stairs, and smiled weakly. 'Come on Ginny, you're with me. Fred, you can take Cassie, can't you?'

Fred shrugged. 'I guess so… hang on, where am I taking her?'

'To the Burrow.' Mr Weasley told him, as if it was obvious.

'Oh yeah, 'course! Where else?' Fred muttered sarcastically.

Ginny joined her father, clutching her bag tightly in her hand.

'1, 2… 3!' he counted down and then with a flash, they apparated. Cassie glanced awkwardly at Fred. He simply looked back at her.

'Come on then,' He sighed, and linked his arm through hers. 'Let's get this over with.' He didn't bother to give her warning, like his father had done. Cassie felt sick as she spun around in mid-air, unable to see where she was going. She shut her eyes, and couldn't help but grip tightly onto Fred's arm. She felt glad that she couldn't see his expression.

She felt her feet touch solid group beneath her, and cautiously opened her eyes. She was in a small kitchen, and from the view in the window, she was in the country side. Fred pulled his arm back with force, and shuddered slightly. He didn't wait around for thanks from Cassie, and sauntered out of the kitchen.

'Ginny! You're mate's back!' He called up the stairs. Without a second glance, he shut the door the kitchen. Cassie sighed. It was clear that Fred hated her. She's never even met him before she came to the Order of the Phoenix! How did he even know who she was?

The squeak of the kitchen door interrupted her chain of thought. Ginny smiled kindly at her.

'Alright?' She asked. Cassie nodded weakly.

'Sorry about Fred. He doesn't particularly like… uh – Slytherins.' Ginny tried her best to explain.

'Neither do you,' Cassie said. 'but we're alright. He just doesn't like me.'

'No, don't say that. He genuinely hates all Slytherins.' Ginny smiled.

'Thanks!' Cassie laughed.

Cassie's bags flew up the stairs behind her as Ginny led her to her room. She was sharing with Ginny, due to the lack of space.

Ginny's room looked like a typical teenager's room. Posters lined the walls, they contained various boy bands, with long hair and screaming into a microphone. There was one solitary bookcase on against one wall, it contained Ginny's school books, and nothing else. It was clear that she had better things to do than sit around reading.

'What's Janey going to do?' Cassie asked suddenly. 'I mean, she can't go back to headquarters… does she know everyone's gone?'

Ginny glanced back at her. 'No, she doesn't. But she'll find out, we're compromised by Death Eaters – Snape. So, she'll know.'

'But where's she going to go if she gets into trouble? Where can she run to?'

'She'll find somewhere. She knows what our house is called, she can get here.' Ginny said calmly, trying to re-assure Cassie.

Cassie nodded but didn't reply. She was really starting to worry about Janey, and that was on top of her worries about Draco Malfoy. She couldn't quite decide who was in the most danger.

'Cassie, I'm just going to downstairs to help dad out, he's brought some stupid object back from work again. I won't be long.' Ginny smiled and left the room.

A few minutes later the door opened again. Cassie thought at first it was Ginny coming back, but when she looked up, she realised it wasn't Ginny.

'Oh, I thought you'd gone with Ginny.' Fred muttered darkly, hovering the doorway. Cassie was beginning to be able to tell the difference between the twins.

'Well, I haven't.' Cassie said flatly.

'Yes, I can tell.'

There was a silence. Fred decided after a moment's deliberation that his little sister wouldn't mind him going into her room.

'Just wanted to borrow a book,' He said, wandering over to the book shelf. 'However, it doesn't look like it's here.' He turned back to Cassie momentarily, then turned to leave.

'You hate me, don't you?'

He stopped and spun around again. 'No. I just really dislike you.'

'Why? What've I done?' Cassie asked him.

He shrugged. 'You're Slytherin, isn't that enough for you?' he said coldly.

'Not really, no.'

He sat down on Ginny's bed, realising that this might be a long conversation. He leant forwards to talk to her.

'Well, let me think about some other reasons,' Fred said lightly. 'There's the fact that you cheated on _Draco Malfoy_, as he wasn't the worst choice of boyfriend anyway, but you cheated on him with _Ron_. And you don't even feel guilty about it! And-'

'It wasn't like that,' Cassie interrupted him. 'I wasn't going out with Draco. So, I wasn't cheating on him with Ron… and besides, he started it.'

Fred smirked. 'Sure, he did,' His smile quickly vanished. 'And how am I supposed to know that you're not a double agent? I mean, you were _this_ close with Malfoy, why would you suddenly decided to fight against him?' Fred asked, his fingers crossed when he said _this_.

Cassie stared back at him. 'Because it's the right thing to do. And I'm _not_ a double agent. I'm in this because I think it's what's right. I don't really want to fight against Draco, but if he's chosen the other side, then I'm going to have to. Okay?' Cassie told him heatedly.

Fred seemed quite taken aback by her outburst, and simply nodded.

'Okay…' He replied slowly. 'I believe you. But I still don't like you.' He said it with a smile on his face.

'Oh? And why's that then?' Cassie replied, smiling back at him.

Fred grinned at her. 'Because you've kissed Malfoy. That's just wrong.' He laughed. Cassie smiled back at him. It was nice to know they were at least on speaking terms now.


	7. You Want To Go Where?

A loud _thud_ woke the girls up early on Tuesday morning. They both shot up to stare around for the source of the sound. A tawny owl sat expectantly at the window, glaring at the glass. Cassie reluctantly got up and un-hooked the window latch. She quickly took the letter from the owl and it took off again, souring into the distance.

'What is it?' Ginny asked her, propping her pillow up to talk to Cassie.

'I'm not sure…' Cassie muttered.

'Don't open it if you don't know who it's from!' Ginny warned her. Cassie ignored her and continued to remove the envelope. She had a pretty good idea whose handwriting was on the front. She took out the small piece of parchment and started to read;

_Dear Cassie,_

_ Sorry this isn't much of a letter. Not much time. Anyway, I really would like to see you. My house – tomorrow – by the willow in the garden? Promise it's safe._

_ D._

_ P.S – The owl won't stay. It's too risky for you to reply._

Cassie looked up again, tears suddenly welling up in her eyes. She'd been so distracted recently, she'd forgotten how much she missed him. She blinked forcefully and cleared her eyes. He wanted to see her? Go back to his house, after all this time? And how did he know it would be safe? There was no way he could be sure of that. His house was probably the _least_ safe place to be right now, and he just assumed she'd agree?

'Go on then! Who's it from?' Ginny urged her, excitement behind her eyes. Cassie passed her the letter, and waited for her shocked reply. Her eyes said everything.

She placed the letter carefully back onto Cassie's bed. 'Wow… are you going to go?'

'I guess I've got to really.' Cassie replied slowly. She would have loved to be rational and say that it was far too dangerous, but the truth was; she desperately wanted to see him, too.

Ginny gave her a look. 'I wouldn't if I was you. You do know the sorts of people there, don't you? Especially now… You-Know-Who could even be there, I've heard dad talking about him sometimes, saying he's been at the Malfoy Manor!' Her expression was concerned. She knew Cassie wanted to go, and she knew how disastrous the consequences could be if things didn't go well.

'Ginny, I have to go.' Cassie said seriously.

'Look, people are already unsure of you here, and you know that. You'll just be adding fire to the cauldron if you just vanish for a few hours one night without anyone knowing where you are! That's going to look seriously incriminating!' Ginny warned her. Cassie heard her and understood, but she simply didn't care.

'I think I've been in far too many incriminating situations for that to bother me anymore.' Cassie said, a small smile curving onto her lips as she remembered the other 'incriminating' moments with Draco Malfoy.

Ginny nodded, she knew it would be pointless to argue with her. 'And how are you going to get there?' She asked quickly, hoping Cassie hadn't quite thought it through.

'Floo Powder, I suppose,' Cassie sighed. Ginny tilted her head. 'why? What's up with that?'

Ginny shook her head. 'No, you can't. Even if I can clear the kitchen long enough for you to do that, Malfoy doesn't want you to use the Network.' Ginny explained.

'Why?'

She sighed like it was obvious. 'Because, he told you to meet him in the garden. That's because you can't be in the house, Cassie! It's _that_ dangerous.' She smacked her hand down on the bed in frustration.

'You're going to have to get someone to apparate you there.' Ginny continued.

'Who's going to do that? Given where I want to go?' Cassie asked hopelessly. Ginny smiled.

'Sorry, you want to go _where_?' George Weasley repeated, staring back with wide eyes. He'd been quite nice to Cassie since they'd met before, unlike his brother, who'd taken a lot longer to warm up to her.

'Only to the garden…'

'Oh, well that's alright then,' He muttered sarcastically. 'Why do you want to go to Malfoy Manor?'

Cassie simply looked back.

'My God…' George said, frustrated. 'You have to leave him alone! You can't keep seeing Draco Malfoy! I know, I know, it's hard to just leave your boyfriend or whatever he is to you. But he's chosen the wrong side, Cassie, you have to forget him.'

She shook her head. 'I can't do that, George! Surely, you get that?'

He sighed. 'I can see where you're coming from. You actually love him, don't you?' Cassie nodded weakly, tears suddenly welling up in her eyes. She blinked them away forcefully.

George sighed and got up from his desk. 'Alright, alright.' He mumbled, holding his arm out. Cassie linked hers through his, and suddenly she was spinning through space again.


	8. Roses

The Malfoy Manor was exactly as she remembered it; dark, over-powering and sinister, but she loved it nonetheless. It had been a while since she was there last, and the sight of it brought back a million happy memories. She felt suddenly over-whelmed with emotion.

'You alright if I leave you here? He is coming for you, right?' George asked her, glancing around nervously. 'If mum knew I was here…'

'I know, she'd kill you,' Cassie muttered, staring around the grim garden. 'Where are you?' She said in almost a whisper, as if Draco might hear her.

'Cassie, if he doesn't come soon I've got to take you back, I can't leave you here alone,' George explained. He added; 'And I'll kill the pathetic git if he doesn't show.'

'No need for that.' A voice said from behind the shrubbery. There was a rustling noise as Draco Malfoy emerged from behind some overgrown heathers.

'Right, I'll be off then. Is he going to bring you back?' George said, almost pretending he couldn't see or hear Draco.

Cassie glanced at Draco, who nodded. 'Yeah, sure. Thanks for this, by the way.'

'Not a problem,' George answered. 'Just don't ask me to do it again.' There was a sharp _snap_ and he disapparated.

Cassie couldn't resist not to fling her arms around Draco and hug him, he did hug her back but it felt as if he was too tired to be able to do it properly.

'How are you, Cassie?' He asked in a hushed voice.

'I'm okay,' She replied. 'And yourself?'

He didn't answer. 'How did you end up with that lot? I didn't want to ask in the letters.' Cassie stared back at him, he seemed like he was on business rather than talking to an old friend.

Unsurely she answered, 'Ginny told me about it. I went with her.'

'Why?'

'It's the right thing to do.'

He looked away for a minute. 'I missed you.'

'I missed you, too.'

'But we can't carry on like this. You know that.' He told her, barely having enough energy to make it sound regretful.

She nodded slowly. 'Maybe we could make it work… I just… we can't…' Her voice trailed off into nothing as she realised that he meant it. He didn't comfort her, put his arm around her, even just give her a reassuring glance. It was like he didn't care anymore.

'What's happened to you?' Cassie said harshly, anger suddenly pulsing through her.

'What do you mean?' He questioned calmly.

'You've changed. You used to be kind.'

He sighed and stared back at his house. It wasn't his fault he was like this, he had to detach himself from everyone and everything, but that was the way that this had to be. He couldn't use emotions anymore, he'd almost forgotten what it felt like to care.

'Cassie, _this_ happened to me,' He nodded back to his house. 'I can't be a part of that and still be the person I used to be.'

'Why not?' She asked sourly.

'Because I'd be killed.'

She felt tears welling up in her eyes and had to stare at the floor. Draco pushed her head gently up with his hand.

'Don't you dare cry,' He said with a smile. 'You've done that far too much lately.'

'Well, don't make me cry then.'

'I'll try not to,' He pulled her into another hug. He was remembering how it felt to show emotion and feel a passion for someone.

'Thanks,' Cassie sighed.

'But there is something I actually need to speak to you about,' He started, his eyes worried.

'And I think you know what I'm going say.' Cassie nodded, she knew precisely what he was about to tell her.

'Janey,' He said quietly. 'You don't happen to know anything about that do you?'

She bit her lip and shook her head. She couldn't risk him knowing about her. It was hard to make that decision, she didn't want to lie to him, he didn't deserve it. But she had to.

'Don't lie to me, Cassie,' He told her angrily. 'Sorry,' he said quickly, realising his tone was a little too harsh. 'but I know your lot sent her. And she is doing a good job, she really is. But I know she's not in it for real, Cassie. If you're honest with me, I swear I won't give her away.'

Cassie sighed. 'She's undercover.' She whispered.

'Thank you,' He nodded. 'and I'll keep my word, I promise I won't give her up. Besides, my aunt thinks she's brilliant. It's scary how much they get along. Janey's acting, right? She's not really that crazy…' He asked her shakily.

'Yeah,' Cassie assured him. 'Is she okay?'

'Of course, she's fine. No harm's going to come to her if she's careful.' Draco smiled kindly. Cassie smiled, she was glad Janey was okay, but it didn't ease the worry for her, it was still dangerous.

There was another rustling sound from the garden. They both stared at each other, panic-stricken. Draco grabbed her hand and led her behind a few trees and she dropped to the floor behind a rose bush. Draco smiled nervously at her and re-took his place by the willow tree. His aunt was out pacing the grounds of their house, out of everyone to come and look for him, it had to be her.

'Aha! Draco! There you are!' She grinned at him like she always did and flung her long hair out of her eyes.

'Hey,' Draco smiled back falsely.

'You alright? Wondered where you'd gotten to, thought I'd come out for a cigarette and see if you were around. Want one?' She offered the packet in his direction.

'No, thanks.' He said quickly. Bellatrix was the only person who would ever off him cigarettes, hell, she'd probably offer him drugs if she could get any herself. She liked to spoil him, but she just had a strange idea of what other people might like as gifts.

'Healthy boy,' She smirked, taking a drag from her own cigarette. 'Whataya doing out here by yourself, then? If you ain't smoking?' She asked suspiciously.

'Just wanted to get some air. I've been stuck in the house for a week, Bella.' He reminded her.

'Oh, yeah, 'course you have,' She nodded understandingly.

'Where's Janey?' He asked her casually.

She smiled at him slightly patronizingly. 'She's inside… why? You're always asking about her, I'm starting to think you might have a bit of a thing for her.' She beamed at him, her eyes sparkling.

'I don't.' He said strongly.

'Oooh, no need to get tetchy about it,' She beamed at him and winked. 'I won't tell anyone.'

Draco simply stared back at her.

'Anywaaaaay,' She continued. 'I'm going to head back inside, you coming?'

He shook his head. 'I'll stay outside a while, thanks.'

'What for?'

He thought quickly and glanced around for inspiration. 'I… I just want to have a look at the plants… that rose bush is quite something.' He wanted to kick himself for having said that. What an idiot. That rose bush is quite something? What was he thinking?

Bellatrix looked at his quizzically, her head tilted to one side. 'Sure… you have fun with that, then.' She turned on her heels and almost skipped back towards the house. Draco let out a sigh of relief and took a moment to breathe before she wandered around the rose bush. Cassie was smiling up at him. He held out his hand and helped her up off the ground.

'You want to look at the plants?' She said, stifling a laugh.

'It's the best I could come up with,' He shrugged. 'You should get going now… I'll take you back.'

'You'll write won't you? Please stay in touch.' She said quickly, her eyes begging him to say he would.

'Maybe. I can't promise anything.' He said, trying to keep his composure. Inside he wanted to cry.

'And you'll look after Janey?'

'Of course, I will.'

She hugged him again, tightly. He kissed her cheek softly. He really missed her when she wasn't around, but he had to do the best thing for her. For the both of them. He stepped away from her slightly.

'Cassie,' He began, and paused to try and stop tears slipping down his cheeks. He swallowed hard. 'this all has to stop today. We cannot carry on like this. It won't work. It's dangerous for you, and for me. And I don't mean dangerous like it's dangerous not to do your homework – we could actually _die_ out here. Do you understand that?'

She nodded weakly, tears spilling down her face uncontrollably. Draco hated what he could do to her with his words, it was horrible to watch, especially from his eyes. He wanted so desperately to just embrace her and tell her everything would be alright, but it would be a lie.

He couldn't stop himself now. He kissed her. The only way he could remember properly how to express passion, emotion and soul. As she put her arms around him, there was a _snap_ and they disapparated to a dry patch of grass outside the Burrow. He broke away from her.

'I have to go.' He told her.

Cassie took his hand. 'I love you.'

He shut his eyes momentarily, planning his next move so precisely and carefully.

'I don't.'

_ Snap_.


	9. Changes

Cassie couldn't believe what she'd just heard. He didn't love her? How could he even say that, even if he didn't love her, there were nicer ways to phrase it! She felt broken inside, her heart was beating so fast that it felt like a constant beat. She hated it this feeling. Simply a few minutes ago she was in the Malfoy Manor garden, and she felt loved. He kissed her, how on Earth did that mean that he _didn't_ love her? If there was one word, amongst the many she was feeling, that hurt her the most – she felt used.

The house was quiet when she entered the kitchen. Mrs Weasley wasn't in the kitchen, and it seemed that everyone was in the living room. She walked past quietly, trying not to attract any attention to herself, she was not in the mood to talk.

She sank down onto her bed, tears breaking out and streaming down her face. Burying her face in her pillow, she let herself cry. It didn't matter, no one could see her cry, and only she knew that she was. Sometimes it's okay to cry.

The door gently eased open noiselessly, and George peered around the room. He knew something was wrong, otherwise Cassie would have come into the living room and joined in the fun like usual. He sat down on the bed and stroked her hair caringly.

'What's wrong?' He asked her softly. She slowly lifted her head from the pillow and looked up at him.

'It doesn't matter.'

'Yes, it does,' He told her, a warm smile on his face. Cassie smiled back weakly.

She said, 'It's Draco… we just… he said…' She took a deep breath. 'he said he didn't love me.'

'Well he's a bastard,' George told her. 'and you shouldn't pay attention to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about. And clearly he doesn't know a great girl when he meets one.' He said confidently. Cassie couldn't help but smile.

'Thanks,' She replied. 'it's just that we've been close for so long…'

'Well maybe it's for the best, Cas. After all, if you lose the attachment to him, you'll be able to concentrate on helping the right side to win. You were never going to be completely loyal while you were with him.'

She nodded slowly. He was right, she couldn't have fought him and definitely couldn't have harmed him, but now? She felt so angry at him she could do anything to him.

'You're probably right,' Cassie sighed. She couldn't believe how quickly she'd changed her mind. She wanted to erase Draco from her memory, he wasn't worth her effort anymore. If he didn't love her, then what did they have left? Friendship? No, they'd destroyed that a long time ago.

'I _am_ right, Cassie.' He said indignantly. She nodded.

'I know.' She looked up into his eyes. Clear blue eyes, almost swimming like an ocean.

He smirked at her. 'You're staring.'

'Sorry,' She muttered, dragging her vision away from his mesmerising eyes.

'Hey,' He touched her cheek. 'didn't say it was a bad thing.' Cassie smiled, she could almost see what was happening, and she did absolutely nothing to prevent it. George was a nice guy, sweet, funny, charming, handsome. There wasn't a problem.

He kissed her. George half expected her to slap him, but always the dare-devil, he went for it anyway. After all, nothing's fun if there isn't consequences. But, to his happy surprise, she slid her hands onto his neck and kissed him back. His hands ran through her soft, long hair, and down onto her back as their kiss got more intense.

_Take a risk?_ George thought to himself. _Yeah…_

He lowered her onto the bed, still kissing her. She didn't fight him. Cassie let him undo the buttons on her cardigan, and she let him slowly take off her t-shirt, and then remove his own. On the floor by the bed, the pile got steadily bigger; t-shirts, a cardigan… a skirt, jeans…

'How far have you ever got?' He asked her, his face merely millimetres away from hers.

'About this far.'

'Ever further?'

'No,' She gasped for breath. 'you?'

'About this far,' He grinned at her. 'never further,' he looked her in the eyes. 'so you're still a virgin?'

She swallowed. 'Yep… and are you…?'

'Yeah,' he replied quietly. 'wanna change that?'

She giggled.

'What?' he laughed.

'That was a bit cheesy.' She smiled.

'Yeah, well… made you smile, though.'

'True…'

'Anyway, we changing that?'

'Yeah…'


	10. Motorbike On The Horizon

Sunlight shone through the bedroom window the next morning. Cassie opened her eyes and suddenly remembered what had happened. She didn't know whether she should be horrified or pleased. She turned over in her bed. Ginny was sat up across the room, reading yet another magazine.

'Good night, Cas?' She asked her casually.

'It was okay.'

'Sounded more than okay from across the hall.' Ginny grinned at her. Cassie blushed and put her head back on her pillow.

'Bet that was weird to listen to.' Cassie laughed. Ginny nodded.

'Yeah, it was kinda,' She smiled. 'however, it's not the first time I've heard one of my brothers getting it on with someone,' She shuddered. 'Charlie brought at least one girl home per holidays in his last year at school. Geez, I was glad when he moved out.'

Cassie giggled and smiled back at Ginny.

'Although,' Ginny continued. 'personally, I didn't think George had it in him,' She glanced at Cassie. 'but of course, you'd prove me wrong.' She grinned.

'You're enjoying this, aren't you?' Cassie laughed.

'Immensely.' Ginny beamed back at her.

As the girls went downstairs, there seemed to be a congregation of aurors in the kitchen. They glanced at each other in confusion. George left the kitchen just as they were coming down the stairs. He smiled at Cassie, who blushed slightly, and smiled back.

'I'm gonna go… not be here.' Ginny smirked, slipping past her brother and into the living room.

'Hey,' George said kind of awkwardly.

'Hi,' Cassie replied. 'what's going on in there?' she asked, making conversation.

'Oh, we're going to Harry to pick him up for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Mad-eye's got a really wicked plan to get him here.' George beamed at her.

'Why? What's he got in mind?'

'We're all gonna take polyjuice potion and become Harry. So, if we are caught by Death Eaters, they won't know which is the real Harry!' George seemed quite excited about this. Cassie thought it sounded remarkably dangerous, and not in any way a good idea. But then again, Harry was the most important thing at the moment.

'Oh…' She muttered, as more muffled voices began talking in the kitchen. 'so you're gonna be Harry?' She smirked. He laughed.

'Yep,' he smiled. 'but I'll live, it'll wear off. Wouldn't wanna be stuck as him forever.' George grinned.

'Isn't that a bit dangerous? I mean, the Death Eaters want to kill Harry…'

George shook his head. 'Nah. They want to capture Harry, not kill him. It's really the protectors who are in danger, they'd just kill them straight off,' Cassie's eyes widened at how lightly he was taking all this. 'I'm going to be a Harry, by the way.' He added.

'Oh, that's okay then. You might only get taken back and killed by You-Know-Who.'

'Exactly,' George beamed at her. 'Aw, come on, don't worry. I'm not thick you know, I can take care of myself.'

Cassie didn't reply, simply smiled and nodded back at him, she wasn't convinced, but she didn't have to be.

'Hey, look,' George said suddenly. 'I wanted to talk to you, actually.'

She stared back, expecting him to continue speaking. 'Yeah?'

'Erm, well,' He stammered, not really knowing the right words to say. He'd spent ages trying to think of how he was going to say this, but all his planning had flown out of his head. 'about last night, and everything… I was just wondering… maybe, are we like…' He shook his head and convinced himself to man-up and go for it. 'will you be my girlfriend?'

Cassie smiled caringly at him. She found it so sweet how he was nervous about talking to her.

'Yeah, that'd be really nice.' She answered. George smiled, relieved to finally have that over with.

'Cool,' He grinned.

The door opened to the kitchen and Mad-eye Moody hobbled out of it and into the hallway. He took one glance at Cassie and George, smirked to himself and then tutted at the two of them.

'At your age? You ought to be ashamed,' He told them, looking serious, he then smiled (it was more of a grimace) and left the house. Tonks and Remus left next. She didn't miss a trick, and smiled at the both of them.

'Cute,' She muttered, making a face at them as if they were small, white kittens. 'Night, Cassie.' She smiled.

'Are you coming now, George?' Remus asked him. George nodded stiffly.

'Gotta go, Cas,' He turned to her. 'I'll see you later,' it was an awkward moment after that, not really knowing how to say goodbye to her. He quickly kissed her cheek and dashed from the house. Cassie smiled to herself.

Ron came out of the kitchen, evidently one of the last to leave. Hermione was at his arm, laughing about something. He glanced at Cassie and raised a smile.

'Alright, Cas?'

She nodded.

'How's George?' Ron grinned. Cassie didn't reply, just gave him a look. Hermione looked at her if she was a slag now, clearly this had been the talk of the house, she just really hoped that it hadn't spread to their parents.

'Don't worry,' Ron said. 'mum and dad don't know. Ginny told me,' he paused to laugh. 'Ha, it's funny to think really, I mean before when me and you – ' he stopped talking mid-sentence as Hermione suddenly became very interested. ' – were friends. Especially after we… weren't friends before.' He said uneasily, and extremely fakely.

'What a charming story, Ron.' Hermione mused, then quickly led him out of the house. Cassie sighed. It looked like it was just going to be another night in talking to Ginny. Oh well… she still hadn't talked to Ginny about one certain topic.

'No… _of course_ I don't fancy Harry.' Ginny said quickly.

'Yeah, whatever,' Cassie laughed. Ginny turned a shade of pink and looked away.

Ginny sighed. 'Yeah, well maybe we're quite close… and maybe I did like him, but… he's too busy and everything, he doesn't have time for a girlfriend.'

'But you do like him.'

Ginny gave Cassie a look, and smiled back at her, slightly embarrassed. 'Yeah.'

Before either of them had a chance to say anything else, there was a series of loud noises from outside. They stared at each other. People must be back, it was around the right time, even bordering on being late. This sounded remarkably like a motor bike – Hagrid, and the real Harry.


	11. Stopping A Coward

The girls raced downstairs, just in time to see Harry staggering towards the house, followed by Hagrid. Ginny ran at Harry and flung her arms around him, which of course, he reciprocated. Cassie simply smiled at them. Mrs Weasley was out of the house next, also greeting Harry with a hug, but a less intimate one.

'Is no one else back yet?' Harry asked suddenly, staring around at the empty surroundings. Mrs Weasley shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. She blinked them away.

'Bill and Fleur missed theirs… and so did Ron and Tonks…' She explained, her voice almost faltering. Cassie thought it best to stand back, she was no part of their family, she had to right to intrude on their issues.

There was a gust of wind from somewhere nearby and a silhouette was visible in the darkening skies. Ron and Tonks. They landed on the ground, dismounted the thestral and greeted everyone with a nod. And shortly after this people began to arrive back. There was a sharp _crack _from inside the house as a port key returned one party safely home.

Mrs Weasley turned to Cassie. 'That'll be George and Remus…' Cassie smiled back at her and rushed back into the house. She gasped and stopped in her tracks as she saw the sight waiting in the living room. George was unconscious, and covered in blood down the side of his face and all over his clothes. It didn't take Cassie long to find the source of this – his ear had been completely ripped off. She couldn't move, she was rooted to the spot. Remus Lupin glanced up at her as he started to mop up some of the blood.

'He's fine.' He told her. Cassie swallowed and nodded.

'W-what happened?' She asked, slowly approaching the scene.

Lupin sighed. 'He got his by a pretty nasty curse. But he'll be fine.' He repeated. Cassie held onto George's hand, she didn't even know who she was trying to support, George or herself. She blocked out everything that happened around her, as people began to filter into the living room. She missed the look of sudden horror on Fred's face as he saw his brother in that kind of state. He was crying almost instantly, and didn't even bother trying to hide it, all he could think of was what he'd do if he lost George. They were a double act, it just wouldn't be the same…

'Whatcha crying for?' George muttered, his eyes slowly opening and grinning at his brother. Fred smiled back at him, his eyes still watering. 'Alright, Cas?' George smiled at her. She returned it gladly, a weight suddenly lifted when he regained consciousness. Things were alright now, George was going to be fine. Remus managed to charm George's none existent ear so that it would heal and put a bandage around his head. George was fine, sitting up and talking to everyone again, it was like it wasn't even affecting him at all. Everything would be alright.

Bill wandered into the room, and hung in the doorway silently. Gradually people turned to him, expecting him to say something. He couldn't seem to bring himself to say whatever it was. He drew breath and said;

'Mad-eye Moody is dead.'

And there was a silence.

Things were quiet after that. Dinner didn't happen, no one felt in the mood to eat even Mrs Weasley's cooking, and that was saying something. The night set in, and Cassie sat staring out of the window in the twin's room. It must have been around midnight. Fred had fallen asleep and George was sat opposite her, in silence. As Cassie glanced down at the path leading to the house, she saw someone. At first she was scared in case it was a Death Eater, but when she took a second look, she realised it wasn't. It was Harry Potter. He had a back-pack and he seemed to be hurrying away from the house.

'My God, what's he doing?' She muttered. George followed her gaze and set eyes on Harry.

'No idea… is he leaving?'

'I'll go and check.'

She was out of the room and halfway down the stairs before George could even reply, let alone stop her.

She caught up with Harry outside, and grabbed the back of his bag. He halted quickly and spun around, wand at the ready. But Cassie was one step ahead, and held hers straight to his neck.

She shook her head. 'Drop it,' He dropped it. 'what are you doing? Sneaking around at night? Not planning on leaving are you?' She said quite patronizingly.

'Thought I might. I'm only causing trouble, aren't I? I mean, look what happened to your boyfriend because of me!' He said heatedly.

'Because of you?' She repeated. 'You really are thick aren't you. He didn't take that curse for you! He took it for something much more important than _Harry Potter_!' Cassie told him hotly, almost yelling.

'People aren't going to all this trouble for _you_! It's for the good of the wizarding world, Harry! And until you get that into your head, you're never truly going to understand. Now, I suggest you get back into that house – think what people will do if you're not here for Bill and Fleur's wedding.'

'If I'm honest with you, Cassie, I don't really think weddings are the most important thing right now, no matter who's it is.' He retorted, trying to shake his bag free of her grasp. She yanked the straps off him and slung it over her own shoulder, then smiled.

'Harry, get back into the house,' She told him. He didn't move an inch. 'or I'll set fire to your bag.' He trudged back inside, and Cassie followed him, a satisfied smile on her face.


	12. The Minister

Neither Cassie nor Harry mentioned what had happened the night previously. George had mentioned it to Cassie, but she said it was best left forgotten. And so, preparations began for Bill and Fleur's wedding. The guys left the house to pitch the tent outside, leaving Cassie, Ginny and Hermione inside to do other kinds of preparations. Ginny was trying on her dress, fussing about how long it was, scared she'd trip and look like an idiot.

There was a sudden _snap_ from somewhere in the house, followed in quick succession by crying and helpless moans. Cassie had been dreading something like this to happen, and as soon as she heard that _snap_ she knew what had happened. She raced down the stairs, Ginny wrestling with her dress behind her. Cassie flew through the living room door, and fell to the floor beside the body writhing in pain.

Janey was lying across the floor, her body covered in deep cuts and bruises. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and when she opened her eyes they looked wide and pain stricken. Her hair was covered in her own blood, and by now, so was most of the rug she was lying on.

It didn't take long for someone to be alerted outside, as Lupin marched onto the scene. Cassie got up and moved out of his way, as he took his wand out and began attempting to heal Janey. After another glance, Cassie noticed something on Janey's arm. The place in which her Dark Mark would have been, there were bright red marks in the shape of it, and etched into her skin with what could have been a knife, was the word _traitor_.

Cassie felt someone take her hand, and she was in too much of a weak state to argue, as she let them sweep her away from the room. George pulled her into a hug, and it had taken Cassie that long to realise that she was crying. She buried her head in George's shoulder.

'She'll be fine, Cassie,' George whispered. 'she'll be okay.'

As the day went on nothing was said about Janey. The living room remained out of bounds, with people only going in carrying various potions every few hours. George stayed with Cassie through most of the day. She sat outside while the guys tried to pitch the tent and set up the tables and chairs. George took a break and sat down on the grass with Cassie, his arm tightly around her. Fred glanced at the pair of them and couldn't help but smile, it faded as he looked across at the path leading to the house.

'Bloody hell…' he muttered. 'What's the Minister of Magic doing here?'

Everyone turned to stare, as the silhouette of Rufus Scrimgeour could been seen striding towards the house, his cloak billowing out behind him. He didn't smile when he entered to garden, simply glanced at the tent, then at Mr Weasley.

'Where is Harry Potter?' He asked briskly.

'He's inside, but –'

Scrimgeour didn't give him chance to finish his sentence, simply strode off into the house, the door slamming behind him.

'What was that about?' Fred asked his father.

'Not a clue…' Mr Weasley replied slowly. 'Come on, let's get this tent up!'

Cassie went inside, she told George she was going to get something to drink, but it was lie. She crept through the kitchen and peered around the door to the dining room. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat opposite the Minister. He was handing them objects… and they were things Dumbledore had left to them. Cassie couldn't quite see what they were holding, but whatever Ron had, it had just extinguished one of the lights, then replaced it straight after.

The Minister left as quickly as he'd arrived. Cassie was desperate to ask Ron about the objects they'd been given, she knew something was going on. It seemed exciting. Hermione left the dining room, she glanced at Cassie, then continued walking as if she wasn't even there. But then again, Cassie expected nothing less from her. Ron joined her in the kitchen, still clutching the device he'd been given.

'What's that?' Cassie asked him, curiosity brimming in her voice. Ron grinned at her.

'Watch this,' he pulled the switch on the small item and the light above them dimmed and went out. He flicked the switch again and replaced the light. 'cool, right?'

'Awesome… where'd you get it?' She asked, even though she knew full well the answer.

He glanced around, saw the empty kitchen and continued. 'Dumbledore left it do me.' He said quietly.

'Wow… what did he leave the others?'

Before Ron had a chance to answer, Harry left the dining room, holding the snitch he'd been given.

'Nice Snitch, Harry.' Cassie commented.

He smirked. 'Thanks. First Snitch I ever caught… against Slytherin if I remember rightly.' He beamed at her.

'Yeah… I remember that one. You looked like you were gonna throw up after. We found it all really funny, actually.' She told him, a friendly smile on her face.

Harry laughed. 'I'll bet you did.' He nodded at the both of them and left the kitchen, still marvelling at the Snitch. Cassie stared back at Ron in mild disbelief.

'He's easily amused,' Ron told her with a sigh. 'oh, and Lupin did tell me that if I saw you, to tell you that you can go and up and see Janey now. She's awake and she's fine, but you can only see her for about ten minutes. Apparently she's really weak and it might take everything out of her to talk to you.' Ron explained.

'Thanks so much,' Cassie grinned at him, excitement bubbling inside her. She'd been so eager to talk to her since she got here, she wanted to know who did that to her. She just hoped it wasn't Draco. He couldn't do something like that, and surely he'd know she'd come straight back here… Or would he?


	13. Dark Thoughts

Janey was upstairs in one of the bedrooms, Cassie wasn't sure who's it actually was but she guessed that it must have previously belonged to one of the older Weasleys. There were pictures of dragons on the walls, breathing fire around the lap-shades. Janey looked like she was asleep, wrapped in about four blankets. She still looked a mess, but she seemed a little bit better, especially now she wasn't covered in blood.

'Janey?' Cassie whispered, she didn't want to frighten her. Janey turned over and opened her eyes.

'Hey, Cassie,' she smiled at her. 'you alright?'

'Who cares if I'm alright? It's whether _you're_ alright that matters,' Cassie told her with a smile. Janey laughed. Her voice sounded croaky, as if she'd had a cold for a few weeks.

'Well, I'm okay,' She replied. 'listen, Cassie, I know what you're going to ask me. But I don't know who did it. They blinded me before I had a chance to see who it was.' She explained. Cassie sighed, that was exactly what she wanted to ask her, just to make sure that it wasn't Draco who'd done it. It wouldn't be. Besides, he already knew she was a 'traitor', he told her he knew.

'But why would they blind you first?'

Janey shrugged. 'Maybe they thought it would be more fun if I kept yelling 'who's there?' Or maybe they just didn't want me to. I mean, if they hadn't have blinded me, I would have thought it was Bellatrix. I mean, I'd know because I could see them, but you know what I mean. I'm certain that it wasn't her! She definitely wouldn't have blinded me, she'd have wanted to make sure that I knew who'd done this to me. So it would leave a scar in my mind, not just on my skin.' Janey said with a sigh. She didn't look like it had affected her mentally, she seemed fine mentally. It was just physically that she seemed weak.

'Or,' Cassie realised something. 'if they blinded you, it means they didn't want you to see who it was, right? And you're right, most of them would have been like Lestrange and wanted you to see them. It must have been someone who didn't want you to see because… because they know you.'

Janey stared at her. She wanted to look shocked, like she hadn't already thought of this. However, her eyes gave her away.

'Cassie, he wouldn't do this. I _know_ he wouldn't. And so do you.' Janey told her confidently with a harsh stare. Cassie looked down. She knew that she should believe her, Draco couldn't have done this! He wouldn't. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that it was a distinct possibility.

Janey could see that Cassie needed some time to think, and she didn't want her to feel like she was obliged to stay with her.

'I'm kinda tired, Cas… you should probably go and do something else, now.'

'Oh, yeah, okay,' Cassie got up and smiled at Janey. 'good night then.'

She left quickly, her mind racing. Desperately she wanted to stop thinking about Janey and who might be behind it, but she couldn't. She felt a hand slip through hers. She smiled and turned around.

'Hey, Cas,' George grinned back at her. 'how's Janey?'

'Well, she's coping. She still looks awful, but she's strong, she'll pull through.' Cassie explained with a sigh.

'Yeah, I know she will,' George smiled. 'are you coming for a drink? I make a wicked hot chocolate.'

Cassie smiled at him. She really did like him, but she couldn't stop herself remembering what things were like with Draco. It wasn't better, as such, it was just different, and she couldn't make her mind up if it was a good different or not.

'In a bit. I just wanna be by myself, if that's okay…' she tried to explain it as nicely as she could. George nodded understandingly.

'Sure,' He kissed her cheek. 'just don't be too long, okay? Ginny can be really patronizing when she's by herself.'

'Yeah? Well she fancies Harry.' Cassie grinned. George laughed and jogged down the stairs.

'She's going down.' He beamed at Cassie then disappeared into the kitchen. The smile vanished from Cassie's face instantly. She headed outside, she didn't know why, it just seemed like a good idea.

It was quite cold, with an Autumn chill in the air. Cassie walked to the outskirts of the garden, where it backed onto marshes and small ponds. Stars were lining the black night's sky. Cassie stared up at them. It always baffled her that somewhere, anywhere, another person was staring at that exact same star. Were they feeling the same way? She liked that there was no way to tell how someone else was feeling, and maybe, their mood could influence her through that star.

Draco stared at the sky. He didn't want to be disturbed, he wanted to be alone with his emotions. He wondered what Cassie was doing, how she was, what she was feeling like. But his main concern was Janey.

'Hey! Draco! Whatcha doing?'

He turned around and leant against the balcony railings. His aunt Bellatrix stood in the doorway to the dining room, and for once, she was wearing a kind smile.

'Nothing much. Just thinking.' He told her. She was a really hit and miss person, you either really wanted her around or absolutely detested her presence.

'About what?' She asked, stepping outside and leaning over the railing, staring out over the garden.

'Janey, actually.'

'Missing her?' She questioned, her hair flying behind her in the breeze.

'I guess. But that's not the main reason, Bella,' he sighed. Bellatrix turned to look at him. She knew what his answer would be, but she'd hoped he was past it all.

'If you say you're worried about that tart…'

'She's not a tart.' He told her quickly.

'Yeah, sorry,' Bella sighed. 'anyway. You have to forget about her! She's picked the wrong side, Draco, and unless you can convince her to join you – she's finished.' It did actually hurt to have to tell her nephew this. It sounded harsh, but it was the truth. They were against each other unless one swapped sides, and that was not going to happen.

'I know you really like her, Draco. But you did the right thing, you couldn't continue to see her.' She lit a cigarette and took a drag.

'I'm not so sure. I mean, what's it going to do to her when she finds out about Janey?' He sighed and stared back at the stars.

'What d'you mean _when_? She won't find out.'

'You mean she won't find out until it's too late. She'll find out eventually.' Draco told her.

'Well yeah… but she probably won't be around long enough to take it in…' She said slowly. Draco stared at her, wide-eyed. 'I promise it'll be quick.'

'Don't you dare touch her. It's not your place, Bella, you know that. She's not your prize,' He began to walk back into the house, then turned around. 'Cassie belongs to me. Not to you, not to the Dark Lord, and not to anyone else you want her to belong to. She's mine.'


	14. Out Cold

The wedding was a really nice experience. Fleur looked lovely, and Ginny adored her dress. After the service, Cassie spent most of the evening sitting at a table at the back with George. For once, it just felt right. She didn't have a second thought about Draco or anything else, it was just… right.

Across the room Cassie could see Ginny dancing with Harry. George nudged her, apparently looking in the same direction.

'Looks like you were right about Ginny and Harry, then.'

'Yeah, looks like it.'

'This sounds really mean, but I seriously wish she wouldn't stay so close to him.'

Cassie turned to look at him. 'Why?'

He sighed. 'Well, because he's dangerous, isn't he? I mean, people keep saying that You-Know-Who wants to… to kill off the people closest to him. And I'd rather that not happen to my little sister.'

'Oh… well yeah, I understand. I don't think it's as bad as people say though. Ginny'll be fine.' Cassie re-assured him, and slipped her hand through his. He smiled at her.

Suddenly, the music stopped and whole room seemed to stand still. A blue flash of light zoomed into the room and zipped through some people until it was in the centre. Everyone stared at it, motionless.

'The Ministry has fallen. Rufus Scrimgeour is dead… Death Eaters are coming. They are coming.' A cool voice filled the air.

Before anyone had a chance to question it, smoke began floating around the room, and the unmistakeable snap of apparation issued from close by. Next thing, spells were flying all over the place, and from the very other side of the room, Cassie saw Death Eaters entering.

'Oh, God…' George muttered. He glanced back at Cassie, he was about to tell her to go inside, when there were footsteps from behind them. George spun around, and instantly pulled Cassie behind him. Bellatrix Lestrange stood grinning at them.

'Well, well, if little Cassie hasn't found herself another man. How… slutty.'

George pulled his wand out and held it up. 'Don't you dare call her a slut!'

She pouted. 'Mm? Even if it's the truth?'

'Which it isn't!'

'Right. I'm sick of chatting with you now,' She smiled menacingly at him. Her wand was raised towards his chest, but slightly moved to his right. She fired a spell and it hit the wall right above Cassie's head. Lestrange laughed coldly. George glared at her. She didn't think he had enough guts to fire anything else back at her, she thought she had him back into a corner.

'Stupefy!' He yelled, sending Lestrange flying backwards and landing with a _thud_ on the ground. He strode over to her, anger taking over his conscience. He held his wand over her throat, and kicked hers out of her reach. Cassie was so torn up watching this, that she didn't notice someone creeping up behind her.

A spell hit George squarely in the back and pushed him straight into a wall. Cassie gasped, but she was too scared to run over to him. She wanted to, but her feet just wouldn't move. She turned around slowly, to see who had cast the spell. She stared at who she saw.

Draco Malfoy stood there, looking guilty as ever, and un-able to make eye-contact with Cassie.

'You!' Cassie yelled at him, her eyes suddenly burning with anger. Instinctively she held her wand out, she didn't know if she was capable of firing a spell at him, but at that moment, she didn't know what she was capable of.

'What?' He asked her, in a strangely calm manor.

'_What?_' Cassie snapped. 'You just hexed my boyfriend!' She screamed at him. He still didn't react.

'Yeah… and he cursed my aunt. I was protecting my family.' He said, his expression remaining stone cold.

She stared blankly at him. It was easy to understand when he put it that way. Lestrange was his aunt, when it came to it, he should protect his family. But she still wouldn't have expected him to hex George.

She would have replied, but she didn't have a chance. Cassie felt a sudden sharp pain in her neck. It didn't last long, but then she felt herself falling, and there was nothing she could do about it. She shut her eyes.

Draco stared around, suddenly panicking. What was going on? He saw his aunt now up off the ground, and clutching the collar of George's shut, her wand pressed against his throat. She laughed and grinned at her nephew.

'Bella! What did you do?' He yelled at her. She dragged George forwards.

'Cursed her. Anyhow, now _you_ get the boyfriend. All yours. Hex him, curse him, kill him, whatever.' She smiled and pushed George in Draco's direction, but still held onto his shirt. He struggled, but Bellatrix seemed to have some sort of super-strength.

'What? What do _I_ want with _that_?'

'Hey!' George protested.

'Shut-it,' Bellatrix shook him violently and pulled his collar tighter. 'Well, Draco, just remember. This guy _stole_ your girl. You loved her, and you tried to protect her, only to have her fall into the arms of this guy…' She looked her nephew in the eyes, manipulating him.

'I… I guess, you're right.'

'That's the spirit, Draco,' She grinned at him. Someone shouted her name from somewhere else in the room. 'Ooh, seems I'm required elsewhere.' In seconds she was gone. Draco stared at George. He had him now, he could do whatever he wanted. Bella was right, this guy had stolen the one thing he had left. However, George Weasley was older than Draco was, and probably smarter. And right now, Cassie was unconscious on the floor – they needed all the help they could get.

George was on the floor in seconds.

'What the hell happened?' He asked quickly, almost dragging Draco down with him.

'I… I don't know… one minute she was fine, then Bella cursed her and she… she was on the floor…' Draco had a sudden realisation of panic. What if she didn't wake up? What if this was it? And the last memory she'd have of him was that he seemed to hate her!

'Oh God, oh God… We have to do something! Is she gonna be okay?' Draco said in a small voice. George stared at him in shock.

'Um… well, we need to probably get some water – cold. And see if it brings her round, it might wake her up.' George told him.

'Right, okay, water…' Draco mumbled to himself, picking up a glass from the table and filling it with water by magic, and grabbing a napkin, handing everything to George, who was stunned by how much this was affecting Malfoy. George poured some water onto the napkin and dabbed Cassie's forehead with it. Neither of the lads could have guessed what was going through her mind at that moment…

_Cassie was standing in the Entrance Hall at Hogwarts. She missed it so much! But that wasn't the only thing. She spun around on the spot, taking in everything she was seeing. It felt like she was back there; those days were truly the best days of her life. She missed every second of it. The doors of the Great Hall swung open, and she saw herself, seven years ago, and the rest of her year, walking into the Great Hall – about to be sorted. Draco Malfoy was by her side through this, she saw him whisper something to her, and she remembered what he said to her; 'I know we'll be together, we have to be.' And at the time, he meant that they'd be in the same house, but as they got older, he meant more than that. Cassie followed her younger self into the Great Hall and watched as the sorting started. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter stood in the middle of the crowd of first years anticipating their fate. Ron said something to Harry, and it shocked Cassie to catch it – 'there's not a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin…' _

_ Suddenly she felt cold, and everything went white. A thick fog covered her memory, and when the mist cleared, she saw herself again, but older. She was in third year this time..._

_ The Slytherin common room was dark, and a thunder storm was brewing outside, rain lashing against the windows. It was completely empty apart from Draco and Cassie, sitting close on the sofa. Cassie felt her heart glowing as she remembered it. They were talking about Sirius Black, he was on the loose in the castle, and slashed the portrait of the Fat Lady. Cassie was scared out of her wits, and she couldn't bring herself to go to bed, she was so frightened. Draco was reassuring her now, placing a comforting hand over hers. Cassie looked up at him, tears in her eyes. He pulled her close to him and embraced her. He whispered in her ear. Cassie watched the moment and smiled, his exact words echoing in her mind; 'You'll be okay, I promise. I'll always protect you.' A tear slipped down Cassie's cheek. The white mist began to descend again, and soon the memory was just that, a distant memory. _

_ Everything sped up after that, memory after memory flashing before her eyes. Cedric Diggory's limp, lifeless body appearing before them after the third task, Draco joining the Inquisitorial Squad, Cassie being cornered by Umbridge to join… and the not so distant memories of last year's Death Eater antics… along with Draco's shocking secret. _

_ She felt herself gasp for breath as her lungs filled up with air rapidly. She opened her eyes, but saw nothing before she shut again. White mist was all she could see, before the most recent memories began flooding back to her. Janey leaving the dorm, Ginny recruiting her, Elysha's uncanny resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange, a letter from Draco, meeting him in the garden… 'I love you.' … 'I don't.' And then that night with George, that amazing night. All the good moments afterwards, fun, smiles, laughter, sweet conversation… George… Draco… George… Draco… George or Draco…_

Cassie opened her eyes and gasped for breath again. George had his hands on her chest, from previously giving her CPR. He smiled at her, relieved.

'Thank God,' He sighed. 'thought I'd lost you.' Cassie smiled weakly as George gently pulled her up from the floor. The fighting and chaos of earlier had stopped, and all that was left was the mess it had created. Upturned tables, smashed glasses, spilled wine. She heard another voice from somewhere nearby. Lupin.

'George, is she awake?'

'Yeah!' George called back. Lupin strolled onto the scene and smiled warmly at Cassie.

'Good work,' He turned to Cassie. 'didn't think you were going to make it.'

'Well… I'm a fighter.' Cassie grinned at him.

'Indeed you are.'

'George, how long was unconscious?' Cassie asked him, suddenly remembering what she had seen right before she passed out. Draco.

'Uh… about two hours.'

'And was it just you here… I mean, just you who helped me?'

He looked at her. 'Not exactly. I did have some help.'

'From who?'

George glanced at the floor.

'Draco Malfoy.'


	15. Elysha's Mission

Cassie sat by herself upstairs. The family were downstairs, presumably doing something either important or fun. George had been with her for a while, but his brother said they urgently had to discuss business. Cassie had hardly seen Ginny either, not since the fight after the wedding. Janey hadn't even been mentioned at all, she'd stayed very quiet. Cassie thought she probably should pay Janey a visit, but she didn't feel up to it. She only ever felt depressed when she spoke to Janey.

The door opened slowly, and Ginny poked her head around the door. She'd been fairly upset after the fight, seeing as Harry Ron and Hermione had disapparated without so much as a good bye. She missed Harry more than she'd say, but Cassie could tell. It was all in her eyes.

'You okay, Cassie?' She asked, quietly shutting the door behind her.

'Yeah,' Cassie sighed.

'Good. I heard about what happened. Glad I didn't know until after the fight though, I think it might have distracted me considerably. I'd have been so worried!' She smiled. Cassie grinned back at her.

'How did you do in the fight then? I wasn't conscious for much of it.' Cassie asked her. Ginny sat down on her bed.

'Well, I helped mum out at the start, fighting this really creepy guy called Dolohov, or something like that. He doesn't stay at fights for long. He'll do about five minutes of really complicated and difficult curses at light speed, and if you survive that, he moves on. But after that, Lestrange caught up. That would have been just after she cursed you, I guess. She was trying to get to the other side of the marquee – to Tonks. But she had to get through me first,' She told Cassie with a proud grin. 'And I kept her busy for a while, so Tonks could get behind her and curse her from behind. She disapparated after that.'

'Wow… you were busy then,' Cassie smiled. 'Well done.'

There was a sharp _snap_ as someone apparated into the room. The girls turned to look. Elysha brushed her curls out of her eyes.

'Hey,' She grinned at them.

'And where've you been?' Ginny asked her. Elysha hadn't been around for at least two months, and no one knew where she was.

'Oh, here and there. Had to make an un-scheduled visit to my folk's house, but everything's fine now.' She explained casually.

'Good to know.' Ginny muttered. There was a short silence.

'I'll cut to the chase,' Elysha said suddenly. 'I've got a mission for you… Cassie.'

Cassie stared at her. Ever since she'd first arrived Elysha had never spoken a word to her, if anything she seemed to hate her.

'Um… right.' Cassie said, un-sure of how to reply to that.

'Well, as you know, Harry, Ron and Hermione are somewhere. No one really knows where. They just disapparated, right?' She glanced at Ginny, who'd suddenly become much more interested. 'They're coming back – tonight. But they're not staying. They're only coming back to pick something up, well, more like some_one_.' Ginny's eyes got wider.

'No, not you, Ginny,' Elysha said quickly. Ginny looked disheartened and stared at the floor. 'But they're picking up Janey.'

'What?' Ginny exclaimed. 'Why?'

'I don't know, some trivial reason, probably. But that's what's happening. Anyway, I need you, Cassie, to help me on a little mission I've got to do. It's not official or anything like that, but it's just a hunch I have about Janey.' Elysha continued.

'Why? What about Janey?' Cassie piped up. What was she implying?

Elysha shrugged. 'That she's a double agent.'

'_What_?' Cassie spat. 'But she was tortured almost to death! She's _not_ a double agent!'

'That's what you think. But you've not spoken to the people I have. And they've said some seriously incriminating things about Janey.' Elysha told her casually. It was like she didn't even care! And there she was asking Cassie to help prove her friend was a double agent?

'I'm sorry, Elysha, but I can't do that!' Cassie told her sternly. Surely it was blatantly obvious that she wouldn't be able to go through with this!

'Well the I'm sorry, Cassie, but you don't have a choice,' Elysha told her, wandering towards the window. 'Aha, here we go. The wanderers have returned, and there's Janey…'

The other two girls joined her at the window. Harry, Ron and Hermione was stood below them, outside the house, and Janey had just joined them, carrying a bag over her shoulder. Ron took her hand. Hermione pretended not to notice, but it was clear that she had, and she didn't like it at all.

'Poor Hermione.' Ginny muttered, still staring onto the ground.

Cassie thought about what she was seeing. Janey had never before expressed any sort of interest in Ron Weasley before. She barely knew who he was. But then again, Cassie didn't really know who George was before she joined the Order, anything was possible. She still found it difficult to believe, but she didn't know why. Something was wrong, she knew that much.

'Okay, I'll do it.' She reluctantly told Elysha. Something was going on, and she wanted to find out, no matter what the consequences were. Why would they choose to take Janey? They didn't know her, if they took anyone else it should have been Ginny, they knew her really well! But that's why it seemed strange that Janey had suddenly become so close to Ron, and now they'd agreed to take her with them. It just seemed suspicious.

'Excellent. We'll leave tomorrow. I'll let you say goodbye to your boyfriend,' Elysha told her with a smile. 'In the meantime, I think I'll set up camp here.' She flicked her wand at the other side of the room, and a camp-bed unfolded itself and made up the bed.

Cassie quickly left the bedroom and headed to the twins room. She didn't want to have to leave George, but it might be better for her. She'd been thinking a lot about the comparisons between George and Draco. It could be better if she stayed away from both of them for a while, it might give her a clearer picture of things.

She opened the door slowly, and the twins turned around to look at her.

'Hey,' She smiled.

'Hi,' George smiled back.

'Look, Cas, we're kinda busy right now…' Fred told her slowly, scribbling something down on some parchment.

'Yeah, I know. I just really have to talk to George… It's important.' She explained quickly. George looked back at his brother, who nodded, and then left the room with his girlfriend.

'What's up, Cassie?' he asked her with a kind smile. That's what she loved about George, he was so considerate.

'I have to go away for a while. Elysha's found some sort of mission, and she wants me to go with her. We leave tomorrow morning.' She told him, suddenly finding it difficult to hold back tears. George pulled her into a hug.

'Promise you'll be careful then,' He whispered in her ear.

'Of course.' She replied, a tear slipping down her cheek. He took a step back.

'I'll miss you.' He said quietly.

'Yeah, I'll miss you, too,' She replied in a whisper. 'I… I'd better go to bed now. Early start tomorrow.' She forced a smile.

She hugged him again. As his hand ran through her hair, he whispered something to her.

'I want you to think about something though, while you're away.'

'Okay… what is it?'

'Will you marry me?'


	16. Polyjuice

Cassie and Elysha left in the morning before everyone else was awake. Ginny didn't wake up as the girls got ready, and although Cassie wanted to, she didn't go and wake George up. After all, she didn't have an answer to his question, so it would only be a disappointment to him.

'So, where are we going?' Cassie asked Elysha once they were outside the house.

'I'm not sure yet. I have to work out where Harry went, and when I do, that's where we're going.' She explained, staring at the footprints on the ground.

'How are you going to work that out?' Cassie asked again.

'Shh.' Elysha told her, placing her feet on the spot where Hermione's feet would have been, they could tell from the prints her shoes left on the ground. Elysha closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them she knew exactly where they were heading.

'Got it. Alright, Cassie, grab my arm, it might be a rough ride.' Elysha told her, extending her arm to Cassie. She grabbed it and without a second glance, they were spinning through the air.

Cassie felt her feet slide beneath her as they landed. Elysha was on her feet quickly, and looking around cautiously. Cassie slowly got to her feet and stared at her surroundings. They were in a forest by the looks of it, but neither Harry nor anyone else were anywhere in sight.

'Where are we?' Cassie asked her. Elysha turned back to her.

'I'm not sure. But I'm really worried about this, they should be right here…' She said, a wave of panic sweeping over her. She couldn't mess it up now, she'd only just launched this mission! And she was sure she was right.

'Shit.' Elysha muttered suddenly, grabbing Cassie's wrist and dragging her deeper into the forest so they were hidden behind the trees.

'What? What's wrong?' Cassie asked her.

'They'll have done protective charms, won't they? They're not going to run the risk of something like this happening! And they might have already seen us!' Elysha whispered heatedly.

'So what do we do? I mean, can we break the charms?' Cassie questioned. It would be ridiculous for them to give up now, they'd only been going a day.

'Yeah. I'll just have to figure out what they've used. But it's risky, you have to be quite close to their barrier before you can cast the counter-spell.' Elysha explained.

'Well… there's a lot of trees, so I guess we could just keep to the trees?' Cassie suggested. Elysha looked at her as if she'd just suggested that they do a sun-dance to break the charms.

'What? Of course not! We don't know where their barrier starts, so how are we going to get to it? Honestly,' She rolled her eyes and peered around the trees. 'we have to lure one of them out of the barrier so we can tell where it starts.'

'And how do we do that?' Cassie asked, although as soon as she had she regretted it. Elysha grinned at her and reached into her backpack. She took out a small brown paper bag and a bottle. Cassie could see where this was going.

'No,' She said quickly. 'no way.'

'Do you know the counter charms?' Elysha asked her, raising an eyebrow at her.

'No.' Cassie sighed. Elysha continued and took a few strands of hair from the paper bag and placed them gently into the bottle. She replaced the lid and shook it, before passing it to Cassie.

'Drink up.' Elysha smirked.

'But who am I going to become?' Cassie thought she'd better check before she took the potion.

'That's all part of the fun, Cassie. I mean, it shouldn't come as much of a shock to you anyway… from what I've heard you know _every_ inch of his body anyway.' Elysha giggled coldly.

'Oh for God's sake, Elysha,' Cassie growled.

'Just drink it, Cas. It'll wear off after five minutes anyway, it's not designed to last a long time.' Elysha assured her.

Cassie took one look at her and realised there was no way that she could evade this fate. She downed the potion in one and suddenly felt her skin start bubbling. She thought she was going to be sick.

'There, you look perfect. Well, to you anyway, personally I don't like it, but-'

'Just tell me what I have to do.' Cassie whispered harshly.

Elysha laughed. 'Go out into that clearing, and yell out their names. That's all you have to do, and when one of them appears, I'll be waiting to counter the charms, yeah?'

'And what do I do when one of them appears? Just stand there and chat?'

'Disapparate, obviously. Come back to this spot. I'm sure they'll be seeing things the whole time they're away – they won't even question it when you disappear.' Elysha informed her. 'Now, come on! Get changed!' Elysha ordered, pushing a pile of clothes at her. Cassie obeyed her and put on her boyfriend's clothes. It felt weird to say the least.

'Well, there's definitely something under his shirt, I'll give him that.' Elysha commented.

'Do you mind? Just because this isn't my body, doesn't mean I don't mind you watching me change!' Cassie exclaimed.

'Fine, fine,' Elysha muttered, holding her hands up in surrender. 'Just trying to work out what it is that you see in him.'

'It's none of your business,' Cassie told her flatly. 'Right, I'm ready now. I'm off before you can insult my boyfriend anymore.' She turned on her heels and walked off into the clearing.

She felt stupid already, but then having to start yelling made it even worse. She called out Ron's name a few times first, then Harry's… nothing. She called out Hermione's but there was still nothing. She was just about to turn back when Ron seemed to appear out of nowhere.

'George? George!' He called to him. He started running. Cassie did what she was told and disapparated. She appeared back where they had been standing previously. Elysha was stood a little into the woods, her wand was out and she was casting charms into the air in front of her. Cassie looked down at herself. It looked as if the polyjuice had worn off already. She quickly changed back into her own clothes and jogged over to Elysha.

Elysha turned to her and smiled. 'Almost got it.' She muttered one last charm before all was revealed. They saw a small tent pitched up in the clearing, and they could see Ron talking to Janey outside it.

'I swear I saw him, Janey! It was George, but then he just vanished into thin air… am I going mad?' He was talking so fast it was hard to make out what he was saying.

'Of course you're not, babe. You just miss your family, right? That's normal.' Janey assured him, pulling him into an intense hug. She kissed him and it didn't look like they were going to leave it there any time soon.

'Bloody hell, I didn't do all this to watch a PG porn film,' Elysha muttered, rolling her eyes. 'I'm gonna set up our tent.'

'Hang on, Elysha. If we can see them, can they see us?' Cassie asked her.

'Yes, they can.' It wasn't Elysha's voice.

Cassie spun around to see Hermione standing behind them, her arms folded and cross expression on her face.

'What, may I ask, are you doing?' She asked them.

Elysha laughed. 'You wouldn't believe it if we told you.'

'Try me.' Hermione said confidently.

'We think Janey's a double agent.' Elysha told her casually. Cassie gaped at her, had she really just told her that easily?

Hermione didn't move. Cassie really hoped she wouldn't shout out and bring attention to them.

Eventually, Hermione spoke.

'That has crossed my mind,' She told them, unfolding her arms. 'and yes, you were probably right to come after us.'

'I know.' Elysha shrugged.

'There's something called quit while you're a head,' Hermione said flatly. '_Anyway_, I'll put the charms back up, thank you, and I'll put in a divide, you can continue you're little mission, but I'll still be able to come go, okay? Harry, Ron and Janey won't find out.'

'Thanks, Hermione,' Cassie smiled.

'Don't thank me. I don't like cheating my friends, I'm only doing this because I think you're right about Janey.'


	17. Exposed

The night went on, with Cassie and Elysha taking it in turns to watch the other camp. They did the same thing, taking shifts to keep a look out. This time it was Janey's turn, and both Cassie and Elysha were watching her, they didn't want to miss any little detail. So far, she'd done exactly what she was asked; and kept watch.

'Maybe she's not going to do anything tonight.' Cassie suggested with a yawn. It had to be about three in the morning, and she'd been up all day. Elysha didn't look remotely tired, and was perfectly happy sipping water from a self-refilling bottle.

'Patience, Cas.' She told her again, for at least the fifth time. Cassie rolled her eyes and continued to watch Janey. They'd have to switch shifts soon, she'd be a fool to try anything now. But she seemed to be moving now, she'd got something out of her bag. It was small and neither Cassie or Elysha could properly see what she was holding.

'What is it?' Cassie asked, feeling stupid the moment she'd said it.

'I can't see it any better than you can,' Elysha told her stiffly. 'but by the way she's holding it… it looks like a two-way mirror. Those things are hold to get hold of, and I only know one person who had one of those…'

'Dumbledore.' Cassie finished her sentence.

'Precisely.' Elysha muttered.

'So what do we do?' Cassie asked stupidly. Elysha thought for a moment.

She took her eyes off Janey for a second. 'We have to see who she's talking to.'

'How?'

Elysha was gone in a flash. Cassie saw her creep behind the other tent, and around the side. How Janey hadn't noticed was a mystery, but then again, this was what Elysha was good at. Elysha peered around the tent and looked over Janey's shoulder. If she could have placed a bet on who she was talking to, it would have been Bellatrix Lestrange, but the face she saw wasn't hers. It was Severus Snape, which only made Elysha bubble with anger. He was worse than Lestrange, he wasn't only a Death Eater, not only a murderer, he was a traitor. And now he was helping someone else to do the same.

'I'm closer than before. They took me with them like you said they would, and they do trust people easily,' Janey continued. 'They're looking for horcruxes, and they're starting with Slytherin's locket.'

'Have they located it?' Snape asked her, glancing behind him for a brief moment.

'No, not yet. They're working on it. They don't know where any of them are.'

'Well, that makes sense. Bella has the sword of Gryffindor… and probably more. She doesn't tell me things, you know that.' He informed her. Janey nodded along.

'I know that. But what do I do next?'

'You'll need to continue. Try and help them find the locket, we need it just as much as they do.' Snape instructed her.

'Okay. I'll carry on. But I'm hating this.'

'I have to go. Bella will probably contact you sooner or later.' The mirror went blank and Janey put it down again, she turned to her left…

_Shit_ Elysha thought and ducked behind the tent. She had no idea if she was out of sight or not, she just had to hope that she was. Janey stood up slowly, and curiously began to walk to the side of the tent, slowly taking her wand from her pocket.

_Oh God… she's seen me…_ Elysha thought. _She'll know it's me…_

'Janey,' A voice halted her in her tracks and she turned around to face the tent. Hermione stood there, a false smile plastered over her face. 'Time to switch shifts.'

'Right, I just thought I saw something behind the tent, we'll swap after I-'

'I'll deal with that, Janey. You go inside and get some sleep.' Hermione said kindly.

'But-'

'Go on, Ron's awake.' Hermione said persuasively, playing off what she knew Janey's cover was. She had no option but to agree with her and go inside.

'Right… good, okay.' Now it was Janey's turn to give Hermione a fake smile as she passed her and went back into the tent. Hermione waited a few minutes before she walked over to Elysha's hiding place. She stared at her.

'Well?' She asked.

'Well, what?' Elysha retorted in a whisper.

'I thought we agreed that you were going to stay in your half!' Hermione told her sharply.

Elysha glanced back at the tent. 'I saw something, and I had to come and check it out!'

'Well that's worrying, Harry just took a shower.'

Elysha glared at her. 'Don't be stupid with me, Hermione.'

She folded her arms. 'Okay,' She sighed. 'what did you see?'

'I'm not gonna tell you now.' Elysha grinned at her. Hermione couldn't see the funny side.

'Just tell me before I hex you.' Hermione hissed.

'Fine! Don't get your wand in a twist!' Elysha replied. 'She was using a two-way mirror to talk to Snape. She told him what you're doing, about looking for the locket and everything.'

'What?' Hermione exclaimed.

'She was using a two-way mirror to-'

'I heard you!' Hermione snapped as Elysha grinned back at her. 'What do we do about it?'

'We have to get that mirror from her. We'll need it to prove to the guys what she's up to.'

'Especially Ron.' Hermione muttered angrily.

Elysha returned to Cassie after a while. Cassie had fallen asleep on the ground and only woke up when Elysha kicked her.

She bolted upright and stared around. 'What? What did I miss?' She asked quickly.

'Janey's using that mirror to talk to Snape. She told him everything, and we're going to steal the mirror.' Elysha told her casually. She had a knack of explaining really shocking and difficult things as if they were nothing.

'How?'

'We're just going to have to steal it.' Elysha explained.

Cassie looked at her. 'Can't we just use Accio?'

Elysha shook her head. 'No,' She said it like it was obvious. 'it doesn't work on personal property that isn't your own. Seriously, thieves would have a field day if that worked!'

'Right… so we just have to do it the Muggle way?'

'Yes.'

'When?'

'Next time she's out of the tent. We can't knick it while she's on look out, she'll be watching her possessions the entire time,' Elysha paused and glanced back at their tent, where Hermione was now sitting where Janey had been. 'and so we wait for the next time she's out with Ron.'

'But what about Harry? Won't he notice us sneaking in to fetch things?'

'Not if we're careful.'

'Oh? And what's that supposed to mean?'

Elysha gave her a knowing look.

'Oh God no. I am _not_ using polyjuice again. No way, Elysha!' Cassie protested, knowing instantly what Elysha was thinking.

'You have to.' She said simply.

'Why can't you do it?'

'Because you have to do something.'

'I've already taken polyjuice! Surely too much of it is bad for you!'

Elysha spoke quickly, even thought it sounded like she was thinking on her feet. 'Studies have actually shown it to be beneficial, if it has any effect at all. It doesn't have any negative side effects.' She said flatly.

'So where are you going to get one of their hairs from?' Cassie asked her, convinced she'd found a floor in their plan. Elysha smiled at her again. It really unnerved Cassie when she did that. Elysha went back into their tent for a brief moment, then returned with another paper bag.

'And where did you obtain that?'

'Janey's bedroom at the Burrow. I thought it might come in handy. Same as I thought it would be a good idea to get something from one of the family… and it did prove to be rather useful, you have to admit.' Elysha said with a smirk.

'I don't have to admit anything,' Cassie told her moodily. 'and besides, who says she'll go back outside with Ron?'

Elysha simply smiled and looked back across at the other tent. Janey and Ron left only a few seconds after they'd finished talking.

'How do you do that?' Cassie asked, awestruck.

'I'm good like that.' Elysha smirked. Janey and Ron didn't say a word to Hermione, simply blanked her out as if she wasn't even there at all. They walked straight past her and out of sight. Elysha handed Cassie the flask again.

'Drink up.'

Cassie glared at her, but drank the potion anyway. She felt her body change again. No matter how many times you take polyjuice, you never get used to the feeling of all the cells in your body changing in a matter of minutes.

'Brilliant. Now, go on then.'

'Hang on, won't they notice I've got different clothes on?' Cassie questioned, last time she'd changed first.

Elysha gave her an awkward look. 'We'll just have to hope Harry's not very observant. If he notices, you'll just have to bluff your way through it.'

Cassie didn't bother arguing with her. They only had one vile of polyjuice, and they didn't last long. She left Elysha and made her way to the tent, she tried to pull herself together and gain some much needed confidence. She didn't even know where Janey's bag was! She'd never been in their tent before! How was she going to pull this off, it was going to be a disaster!

She entered the tent cautiously and took a good look around. They layout was relatively simple, she figured she could probably find her way around.

'Janey?' It was Harry. He was sitting at the table, looking over some papers and a book.

'Um… hey Harry.' Cassie smiled at him.

'Where's Ron?'

'He's outside… I just came back because I forgot my… my jacket. It's in my bag.' Cassie explained. She hoped her voice was still confident because her insides were twisting and turning with nerves.

'Right,' Harry smiled.

'I can't remember where I put it though…' Cassie said, she'd scanned the room and couldn't see the bag anywhere.

'I think I saw it earlier,' Harry said to her. He got up from the desk. 'I think it might be in Ron's room,' He glanced back at her, and noticed that she didn't go anywhere. 'would you like me to fetch it for you?' He offered kindly.

'Yes, please.' Cassie smiled back at him. He smiled back and went off into another part of the tent. He returned with the bag and handed it to her. He didn't move back. Instead, he stared into her eyes, not in a romantic way, like he was trying to figure something out.

'Hang on…' He muttered. His eyes gave everything away. He knew.

'I gotta go. See you later, Harry.' Cassie cut him off quickly and dashed out of tent. Hermione looked up in shock.

'Cassie?' She whispered sharply.

She whipped around. 'Has it worn off?'

'Not really, but it's starting to… your eyes…' Hermione spluttered, hardly able to believe what she was seeing. 'Did you-'

'I gotta go, Hermione.' Cassie said quickly and sprinted back towards their tent. She threw the bag at Elysha from a few feet away and collapsed onto the floor.

'I think Harry knows.' She told her breathlessly.

'What?' Elysha exclaimed.

'He was looking at me funny, and then he said 'hang on…' and he was about to say something about it, I know it. So I cut him off and ran for it.' Cassie explained. Elysha nodded, although she didn't really seem that bothered. She turned her attention back to the bag, and pulled out the two-way mirror.

'Look after that.' She told Cassie, handing it to her.

'Look after it? What do you mean?' Cassie said, confused.

Elysha stared at her. 'Well, we can't keep it, can we? Snape will be looking through it and what's he going to think when he sees one of us?' Elysha replied hurriedly, rummaging through the rest of the bag. She threw the paper bag from earlier at Cassie. 'Put it in that.' Cassie did as she was told and placed the mirror inside the bag, scrunching the top up just to make sure.

'Aha!' Elysha beamed, reaching into the bag once more. She removed a small metal object, it glittered in the light.

'What's that?'

Elysha held it out to her. It was a cuff-link, in the shape of a small snake.

'So? Just because she has a cuff-link in her bag.' Cassie said slowly, still not understanding how this could be seriously incriminating in any way.

'Well, for one it's strange for a girl to carry cuff-links anyway, but don't you recognise it?' Elysha asked her, a slightly shocked expression on her face.

'No…' Cassie shook her head. 'Why? Should I?'

'Yes,' Elysha said quickly. 'They're Draco Malfoy's. I'd have thought you of all people would have known that.'

'Hey! How do you even know about that! I hadn't met you until I joined the Order!'

Elysha looked back at her. 'Really?'

'Yes!'

Elysha sighed. 'Well then you have a very bad memory, Cassie. I was in Ravenclaw, so I suppose you would never have batted an eyelid in my direction, we're probably beneath you Slytherins, right?' Elysha said fiercely.

'No… I just never met you,' Cassie muttered, becoming increasingly scared of Elysha. 'There's a lot of people at school I don't know.'

Elysha didn't say anything for a minute. 'Perhaps.' She said finally. 'But anyway. What's done is done. And these cuff-links belong to Malfoy, and it's very good evidence in our favour that Janey has them.'

'Hold on… why is Janey carrying Draco's cuff-links around with her?' Cassie asked suddenly, realisation setting in, and her mind racing with possibilities.

'I don't know. Maybe he lost them and she never gave them back. Or maybe they were a gift. Maybe she stole them. I don't know, Cassie.' Elysha said coolly. She stood up. 'We leave now. We're telling them.'

'Now?'

'Yes, now. Come on, and bring that mirror with you.' Elysha ordered. Cassie picked up the bag and followed Elysha back to the tent.

Hermione stared at her like she was mad when she appeared.

'What are you doing?' She gasped. 'Someone's going to see you!'

'That's the point. Get inside, we've got proof.' Elysha told her, absolutely not tone in her voice at all. Hermione did what she was told and went into the tent. Cassie followed Elysha into the tent as well. Harry looked up from his book again, and he couldn't help but stare.

'What's going on?' He asked quickly, jumping to his feet.

'Harry, you might want to sit down when you hear what we've found.' Elysha instructed him. He sat back down. Elysha took the mirror from Cassie and slid it along the table to Harry and Hermione.

'What's this?' Harry questioned, looking apprehensively at the bag, as if a terrible monster might leap out of it.

'A two-way mirror. Janey had it.' Elysha told him.

'So? I had one of these.'

'_Had_.'

'What?'

'You used to have one. You don't now, do you?'

'Well, no…'

Elysha sat down at the table, and Cassie took this to be an invitation for her to do the same.

'You and Dumbledore had one, yes? Neither of the pair are in your possession, and that's why. Janey has one of them, and the Death Eaters have the other one-'

'No way!' Harry protested, his voice raising considerably.

'She was talking to Snape earlier.' Elysha told him softly. He looked disheartened and went quiet.

'And we found this, too.' She placed the cuff-link on the table. Harry and Hermione looked at each other in confusion and then back at Elysha. 'It's Draco Malfoy's.'

'_What_?' Harry spat.

'You heard me. And it was in her bag. She's a double-agent, Harry. She's not on your side. She told the Death Eaters everything she knows about what you're doing, they'll know where you are, what you're looking for… everything.'

'Where is she now?' Harry asked, his eyes displaying only panic, because everyone knew the answer.

'With Ron.' Hermione said quietly. Within seconds everyone was on their feet, wands in hand. They didn't know what Janey was capable of, but leaving Ron alone with a Death Eater in disguise was never a good idea.

'Let's split up, we'll find them easier.' Hermione said methodically.

Outside the tent, they all took a different direction. Cassie took the one that led to the stream, she'd seen it already, and she remembered thinking what a romantic spot it was. She followed the path, and then she saw footprints leading off the path. They were recent footprints, so she followed them. After a while she saw the river below the small bank of snow-covered grass. She saw Janey and Ron, just sitting there. Poor Ron, he had no idea she was using him.

Cassie held her wand in front of her, she didn't know what she was going to use it for, but she knew she'd need it.

'Cassie?' Ron said, confused as he noticed her approaching. Janey whipped around, panic unmistakeable on her face. She stared at Cassie, not sure whether she should regard her as a friend or an enemy.

'Janey get up.' Cassie ordered her. No one moved. '_Get up_!' She screamed at her. She had no idea how truly angry she was with Janey. She didn't care whether it was because she was double-agent, or whether it was because she had Draco's cuff-links in her bag – and she didn't care.

Janey got up and reached for her own wand.

'Expelliarmus!' Cassie beat her to it, and Janey's wand was thrust out of her hand and flew into the distance. Janey stared at her, pure and unreserved hatred burning in her amber eyes.

'Ron, give me your wand.' She told him, her eyes not leaving Cassie. She held her hand out to receive the wand. Ron didn't move. 'Give it to me.' She repeated.

'But…' Ron stuttered.

'Ron, don't give it to her! She betrayed you! She's a Death Eater!' Cassie yelled, desperate for him to believe her. He looked at Janey, hoping she'd tell him it was a lie, and she wasn't about to disappoint.

She knelt down on the ground and took his hands in her own. 'Ron, she's lying. _She's_ a Death Eater. She wants to destroy us. We can't let that happen,' Janey told him softly. 'now if you give me your wand, I can stop all this and we'll carry on like nothing ever happened.' He was buying every word she said.

'Ron!' Cassie shouted, but it was to no avail, he wasn't listening anymore. He handed over his wand to Janey like she asked. Cassie couldn't believe it. He looked back at her, no apology in his eyes at all.

Janey grinned back at her menacingly. 'Thanks, Ronald.' She laughed coldly.

'W-what?' He muttered, staring dumbly at her.

'Oh, you really are as thick as you look aren't you?' She told him, a look of disgust creeping onto her face. Cassie had never seen this side of Janey before, and she definitely didn't like it.

Harry, Hermione and Elysha had heard the commotion from where they were searching, and arrived on the scene just as Janey was about to fire a spell at Cassie. She looked around.

'What's going on?' She called to Harry.

'We know, Janey. We know what you're doing.' He told her, his face stone-like.

Janey turned around, looking for an escape. There wasn't one.

'But…' She tried to think of a way around it.

Cassie edged closer, her wand still raised. 'Why did you have Draco's cuff-links in your bag?'

Janey grinned at her evilly and shook her head. 'Not telling…' She giggled.

'Tell me.' Cassie pushed her wand into Janey's throat.

'No.' She whispered. 'Stupefy!' She yelled without warning, forcing Cassie backwards. She was thrown into a tree and sent crashing to the ground.

Janey was quickly disarmed by Hermione, who caught the wand with skill.

'He doesn't love you,' Janey said to Cassie, standing over her. 'you might think you've found yourself a new man, but you haven't. It's obvious. You're still in love with Draco. But he really doesn't love you anymore.'

'But…' Cassie stammered.

'I hope you choke on those words, Cassie,' Janey spat. 'I hope it destroys you. And if that doesn't – I will.'

Before any of them had a chance to catch her, she summoned the mirror and disapparated.

Cassie stared at the spot where Janey had been, her words ringing in her head.


	18. Temptation

After Janey had gone there didn't seem like there a clear path for any of them to follow. Harry, Ron and Hermione would stay and continue to search for Horcruxes, but what would Cassie and Elysha do? Just go back to Burrow again? And Cassie still had no answer for George.

Everyone was sitting outside the tent. They'd been there for over three hours and nothing had been decided. Eventually, Harry spoke.

'Cassie,' Harry said suddenly.

'Yeah?'

'I might have a job for you,' He continued. 'seeing as Janey was a double-agent, and now that we've got no insider in the Death Eaters…'

Cassie stared at him. 'But Janey knows that I'm with the Order. I'm the one who blew her cover, so I'm probably not the best one to do this.' She told him, looking uncertain.

'That's not what I meant.' Harry sighed. Hermione glanced at him as she suddenly realised what Harry meant.

'Harry! She can't do that!' Hermione exclaimed.

'Do what?' Cassie asked urgently. It seemed like everyone knew except her!

Hermione turned to her after a quick glance at Harry. 'Harry wants you to convince Draco Malfoy to be the insider,' She paused for effect. 'he believes that you still have the power over him to… persuade him to do it.' Hermione told her.

'What?' Cassie said quickly. 'I can't do that! And I _don't_ still have power over him!' She told Harry.

'I told you,' Hermione said to him. 'it was a ridiculous idea to suggest it in the first place.'

'Well, I'm sorry,' Harry muttered moodily. 'just because I assumed she might be willing to take one for the team.'

'Hey!' Cassie exclaimed, suddenly angry with him. 'I would do it if it wasn't a death trap! Janey knows I'm not a Death Eater, so how will I get anywhere near Draco to ask him in the first place? And then he'll be killed if he's found out! Do you _really_ want to be responsible for his death?' Cassie didn't realise it, but she was yelling.

Harry shrugged. 'I nearly was in sixth year.'

'I know,' Cassie said through gritted teeth. 'And I said I'd kill you. And that offer still stands, you know.'

Harry shuffled back slightly. 'Um… I'll remember that.'

Elysha kicked a tree stump in boredom. Everyone looked at her.

'What?' She glanced around.

'Anything to contribute?' Hermione asked her sourly.

She shrugged. 'Erm…' She thought about it. 'Well, you could always send someone else in undercover. I mean, recruit someone else especially for the job… or, you could disguise someone.' She said, a cheeky glint in her eyes. Harry smiled at her and looked back at Cassie.

'I am _not_ taking polyjuice again.' She stated, folding her arms.

'You might have to,' Hermione told her. 'unless Tonks can do something for you… she might be able to teach you some of what she does.'

'I didn't think you could teach that.' Cassie said with a confused expression.

'You can teach anything if you try hard enough.' Elysha said mysteriously. Cassie sighed; there was clearly no way around this.

Draco sat on the balcony upstairs. This spot was rapidly becoming his favourite place to sit. He could see everything from there; the gates to the house, the gardens, the sky… It just made him feel peaceful. There was a _snap_ in the distance. He leaned over the railings to look into the garden. His aunt Bellatrix was already down there, her wand raised in front of her, searching for the intruder. She lowered her wand when she saw who it was.

Janey stood grinning at her.

'Janey!' Bella cried, pulling her into a hug. 'Didn't expect you back so soon… what happened?'

'That little bitch, Cassie Marsh, told Potter that I was a double-agent. They stole my bag and found the mirror… and the cuff-links.' She explained.

'Never mind. You tried, right? And besides, we know what they're looking for now, thanks to you. We just have to find it before they do.' Bella beamed back at her.

'Hang on,' Bella continued. 'does she know _why_ you've got the cuff-links? Because from where she's sitting that's gotta look seriously incriminating…'

Janey shrugged. 'I don't think so. But I just left it to her imagination. I mean, she probably think they fell off when he cursed me before I appeared at the Burrow.' Janey laughed.

'Oh my God,' Bella giggled. 'I cannot believe they bought that! I mean, you weren't even hurt in the slightest!'

'I know, right? And how did they not notice that Lupin was under the Imperious curse?' Janey grinned.

Draco sat down on the balcony. He hated that he knew about this and could do nothing about it! He wanted to have told Cassie as soon as he found out, but he'd surely have been killed for it. He had to talk to Janey. It didn't matter how much he hated her at that moment, he just needed to talk to her.

He leaned over the balcony again. 'Janey!' He called down to her, faking a smile. Bella and Janey looked up at him. Bella smiled knowingly at him.

'Hey, Draco!' Janey called back, smiling.

'Can you come up here? I need to talk to you.' He told her.

'I'll leave you to it,' Bella laughed, and walked back into the house. Janey apparated into the room behind the balcony – Draco's bedroom. She sat down on his bed.

'What's up?' She asked him. He left the balcony and leaned against the wall in his room.

'I just wanted to ask how your mission went.'

Janey looked at him. 'It was okay…' She searched his eyes. 'You want to know how Cassie is, don't you?'

He didn't move.

'She's doing fine, Draco. She's as strong as ever,' Janey told him kindly. Her expression turned cold. 'You have to forget her. You can't have her anyway. George asked her to marry him.'

'What?' Draco exclaimed, unable to stop himself.

'You heard me.'

'And has she said yes?'

'No. She hasn't said anything yet.'

'Well, that's something,' Draco sighed.

Janey stood up. 'No, it isn't! Draco, you _can't_ have anything more to do with her! You know that!' She told him, coming closer for more impact.

He looked away, but she turned his head to face her, leaving her hand on his shoulder.

'You know you can't, Draco,' She said softly. 'you have to move on.'

'I don't want to.' He replied moodily.

He could feel Janey pressed against him, and he knew where this was going.

'Janey, please don't do this.'

'Do what? This?' She kissed him. He pulled back.

'Yes. That exactly.' He didn't put as much expression into that as he thought he had done. Janey saw this too and took it as an opportunity to kiss him again. He didn't push her away. He didn't even know why he wasn't. Maybe he just felt so alone in all of this. His hands inched through her hair, as she moved backwards slightly. He barely even noticed, but they were right next to his bed now. Janey pulled away.

'Why are you doing this?' She asked him, confused but glad he was, all the same.

'I don't know.' He told her honestly.

'Good enough,' She pushed him down onto his bed and continued kissing him. They both knew what they were going to do, but neither of them stopped it happening.


	19. Heart to Heart

Before that morning, Draco had made many mistakes in his life, but never once had he woken up and the first thought he had been; _Holy shit! What they hell did I do that for?_ But that was exactly what he thought when he woke up in the morning. He sat up and stared around his bedroom.

'Please tell me that was a dream…' he muttered to himself. There didn't seem to be any evidence of Janey ever having been – he saw her hair clips on the bedside table. _Crap._

He got dressed and went downstairs. What was he going to do? Of all the stupid and crazy things he could have done, why did he have to do that? Before he had time to dwell anymore in his thoughts, he was cut off on the stairs by his aunt.

'Uh… hey Bella.' He said, trying to walk past her. She blocked his path again.

'Oh no. Reverse, back upstairs, you. I need to talk to you.' She told him with a grin. He sighed… she knew.

Once back in his own bedroom, Bella pulled the chair over from the other side of the room and let her nephew sit back on his bed. She leaned forwards.

'Draco,' She began. 'I am _so_ glad you finally took my advice! Seriously, I have been telling you to get with Janey for ages! Aw, I'm so proud of you.' She smiled at him, genuine pride in her eyes.

'You are literally the only person who would be proud of me for doing that.' Draco said back. He was right, his parents would be furious if they knew. Maybe she didn't know the whole story…

'Are you kidding? Of course I'm proud of you! I mean, you _nearly_ beat me on that score. Nearly.'

'What?' Draco asked her flatly. She definitely knew, but really, she couldn't be talking about that!

She smiled knowingly at him. 'I lost it at fifteen, and you're close with sixteen, right?'

'I'm seventeen.'

'Well… yeah, it's sort of close,' She paused. 'well done, anyway.'

He fell backwards onto his bed. 'Bella, it's not a good thing.'

'Why?' She asked, confused.

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. 'Because I didn't really want to. I was just feeling lonely. I don't even like her!'

Bella sighed. 'Draco, come on. _Please_ tell me that you're not still thinking about Cassie?'

He nodded slowly and sat upright again. 'I can't help it! Bella, I'm… it's just…'

'Don't you dare say what I think you're going to say.' She muttered, folding her arms moodily.

'I'm in love with her.'

'Shit, Draco, why don't you just go ahead and ask her to marry you?' Bella said sarcastically.

'I would, but I never see her.'

Bella leapt up. 'I wasn't actually suggesting it!'

Draco stared up at her. He knew she wasn't, but he wanted nothing more than to know he could spend the rest of his life with Cassie, and maybe, if he asked her to marry him she'd at least leave the Order, even if she didn't join the Death Eaters. She'd be safer.

'What should I do?' Draco moaned, resting his head in his hands. Bella took pity on him and sat down again.

'There is nothing you can do. Why screw up what you have? If you go back to her now, you're whole family is no longer supporting you. Don't you get that? Whereas, if you stay with Janey, you can keep all that.' She told him softly. She just wished he'd leave Cassie alone! She was no good for him!

'Of course I want to keep my family. Obviously. But I don't love Janey, that's the problem. And I feel so, _so_ guilty right now.' He told her.

'I'm sure she'll understand, just explain it to her. She's a reasonable girl… kinda.' Bella shrugged. Draco disagreed with that, Janey wasn't at all reasonable. She'd probably kill him if he explained the situation to her.

'No, that's not what I meant,' He sighed and met his aunt's gaze. 'Of course I feel guilty about Janey. But Cassie and I made this promise a few years ago…'

'Draco, you were kids. Whatever shitty little promise you made, it does not matter if you broke it. Hell, I made a promise when I married your uncle, but I… You don't need to know that, do you?'

'No.' He said quickly. He expected nothing less from Bellatrix, but he'd rather she didn't admit how many affairs she'd actually had. She grinned at him.

'So go on then, tell me what promise you made.' She decided to listen.

'We promised we would… that we would erm… it feels weird telling you this.' He said awkwardly. This was aunt! He couldn't talk to her about stuff like that!

'Draco,' She leaned forward again. 'You shagged Janey and have no intention of a relationship with her. I know that, I also know it in a fair bit of detail. You know Janey tells me a lot of things.'

'Bloody hell…' he muttered, suddenly disgusted by it. But it definitely seemed less weird telling her the promise now.

'So go on then, what was this promise?' She asked him.

'Right,' he continued. 'well, we made a promise that we'd save ourselves, you know? Like loose it to each other.'

Bella gave him a disgusted look. 'Why? It's not like you're married or something.'

'Yeah, because you can talk.'

She gave him a warning look. He wiped the smirk off his face quickly. 'You shouldn't feel guilty about it. She's with that Weasley boy now, anyway, she's probably fucked his brains out by now.'

'Charming expression, Bella.' Draco said, once again wishing he'd never let her talk to him about this. That sentence is something you should never hear a member of your family say.

She shrugged. 'True though.'

'Not if she remembered the promise!'

Bella rolled her eyes. 'She won't have! She's a slag, Draco. Realise that!'

'Why is she?'

'Because,' Bella started. She didn't continue for a long time. 'because… I mean, she moved on from you fast, right?'

'I told her I didn't love her. What was she supposed to do? Wait around for me to change my mind?'

'Yes.'

'You have got to be kidding. If she had told me she didn't love me, than you'd be the first person forcing me into bed with someone else.' Draco told her harshly. She glared at him again.

'Well maybe that's true, but still. You're my nephew, I can't think you're a player, can I?'

'I suppose not.'

'Exactly,' Bella said. 'Now, you go downstairs and talk to Janey about this.'

'_What_? No! I can't talk to her about it!'

She gave him a look. 'So, you're just going to say nothing? Just pretend it never happened? Yeah, women love that.' She said sarcastically.

'Bella, please! I don't what to say to her!'

'Well how about you start with; Hi Janey, can I have a word?' She told him. 'That usually works well to start private conversations.'

'Piss off.'

'Mind you language.'

'You've been swearing at me for the past half an hour.'

'Yes. Now go downstairs and talk to Janey!'

'Fine.' He got up and left the room. Bella smiled to herself, she'd get them together, it was only a matter of time. And besides, Janey had done her job the best she could. How else was she going to be able to convince him to stop thinking about Cassie? There was nothing left to do. He was doing himself no favours for when the time comes. Bellatrix wasn't mean. She just didn't want her nephew to fall to pieces in the end. She might have seemed heartless, but she wasn't. She did everything for a reason, even if others didn't often see the reasons.


	20. Plans

Cassie spent the next few days stuck in the back room of the Burrow, working with Tonks. She _knew_ it was something you couldn't just learn, you either had the talent or you didn't, but Tonks was hearing none of it.

'Cassie, you can get this! It's easy!' Tonks told her again. Cassie shook her head. She was sick of hearing this!

'Maybe it's easy for you! You were born with this ability!' Cassie moaned.

'Well then you'll just have to use Polyjuice again.' Tonks shrugged. Cassie stared at her.

'Okay, we'll try one more time.' She sighed. No way was she using polyjuice again!

There was a clatter from the kitchen. Tonks glanced behind her and back at Cassie.

'Well, I'm here, it can't be me.' She said quickly. Cassie smiled and opened the door. Harry was hopping about the kitchen, one of the chairs was tipped over on the floor.

'What's up Harry?'

He spun around, wide-eyed. 'Ran into a chair.' He explained, still hopping around, clutching his foot.

'Sit down then.'

He sat down.

'What's the rush?' Cassie asked him, sitting down opposite him at the table.

'Found something. We know where Slytherin's locket is.' He told her rapidly, as if there was some sort of deadline to meet.

'That's brilliant.' Cassie replied, not really sure how to reply to that.

He looked up at her. 'I want you to come with us.' He spat out.

'I'm sorry… what?'

Harry sighed. 'It's not going to work with you going undercover. Tonks can't teach, and you sure as hell can't learn. It will never work.' He explained.

'Hey!' Tonks protested from the doorway.

'Sorry.' Harry muttered. Tonks rolled her eyes and slammed the door behind her.

'Great, someone else who hates me.' Harry muttered.

'She's joking.'

Harry nodded slowly. 'Right. But you and Elysha proved to us that we made a fatal mistake, and I don't want to make a mistake like that again. We need you two with us.' He told her. She smiled back at him. Although, she didn't really want to go to help him, she wanted to go to get away from all this madness.

'Okay,' Cassie grinned back at him. 'When do we go?'

'After Christmas. I… I have to go and do something before we go.' He said mysteriously. Cassie knew better than to ask him what he had to do, but it did worry her that she'd have to stay here for longer. She had no answer for George, and he'd waited long enough. She knew she really did like him, and the prospect of spending the rest of her life with him didn't bother her, she'd probably enjoy that. But she didn't feel like she loved him. A part of her would rather the danger of still being in love with Draco Malfoy… there was something about the danger.

'Cassie?' Harry prompted. Cassie was shaken out of her thoughts.

'Oh. Sorry, what did you say?'

'I said that Ginny told me to tell you that they're going out on a New Year party.'

'Who's they?'

'Talk to Ginny,' Harry muttered, his attention grabbed by something else. 'I have to go.' He quickly got up and left. Cassie smiled to herself and left the kitchen.

That night her and Ginny were sat up talking. She didn't really want to bring up what George had asked her, but Ginny did that herself.

'So, do you have an answer for George yet?' She asked eagerly.

Cassie paused and took a look at her friend. She really wanted her to say yes, but Cassie couldn't lie to her. 'No.' She told her honestly. Ginny sighed.

'Right,' She nodded. 'it would be nice, though, don't you think? You'd actually be a part of the family.' Ginny smiled at the thought of it.

'I'm sorry, Ginny. I just don't want to rush into it and make the wrong decision.' Cassie explained it the best she could without mentioning Draco.

'I know. I understand.' Ginny told her, her smile quickly fading.

'So,' Cassie changed the subject. 'Harry tells me that there's a New Year party going down?'

Ginny looked up and grinned at her. 'Yes! It's going to be _so_ fun!'

'Who's going?'

'Everyone! There's us two, for a start. My brothers, obviously, except Ron. He's off somewhere with Harry and Hermione. And I managed to get in touch with some people from school. So, Angelina said she'd come, and Katie.' She continued listing various people she used to know from school. None of them really knew Cassie… well, the Quidditch players did, but they didn't like her very much.

'And I spoke to Neville and Luna, too-'

'Great, Ginny, that's brilliant.' Cassie cut in. Ginny stopped speaking and stared at her friend. What was wrong?

'I'll just chill out with George the whole time. It's cool.' Cassie mumbled.

'Cas, I'm sorry,' Ginny told her, suddenly realising her mistake. 'but I didn't know any of your friends to invite them… and I mean, I don't… are they… it's…' Ginny's voice trailed off. She didn't know how to phrase what she was trying to say without hurting Cassie.

'You didn't know if any of them were Death Eaters.' Cassie said it for her.

'Well…'

'Ginny, it's okay. It doesn't matter,' Cassie told her quietly. 'I'm going to sleep.'

'Cassie, I really am sorry.'

'Don't be. It's not your fault that my house is full of Death Eaters. It'll be great, I'm sure.'


	21. Heaven and Hell

It was getting close to Christmas, but it seemed like no one anywhere in the Wizarding World was in the mood to celebrate. Least of all, Draco Malfoy. He'd spoken to Janey weeks ago, about the 'incident' that happened. They'd agreed to just leave it there. She wanted him to be with her, but she knew she'd never manage to convince him. Bellatrix wasn't happy about this, of course, but she knew it was a lost cause. Draco would fall to pieces in the end, but he'd chosen that route now, and there was nothing she could do about it.

He was sat on his balcony again, alone. He felt so lonely – all the time. Even though his family were around all the time, it didn't help. The only person that could make him feel any better was Cassie, and she wasn't coming back.

The door opened silently to his bedroom, and he could just about hear delicate footsteps on the stone floor. He turned around. Janey stood in the doorway to the balcony, her face slightly red and mascara streaks down her cheeks. Draco leapt up and put his arm around her. Something was certainly wrong.

'Janey, what's the matter?' He asked her softly. She shook her head.

'I have to talk to you.' She choked.

'Of course, yeah,' He led her back inside and sat her down in a chair.

She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. 'I need you to promise me something first.'

'Erm…'

'Promise me you'll be there for me.'

'I will be, Janey. I promise,' He agreed. 'now tell me what's wrong.'

Meanwhile, in the Burrow, everyone was having fun. George had spoken to Cassie, and he'd assured her that she should take all the time she needed to decide.

Fred and George had brought some fireworks back from their shop, so everyone was sitting on the grass outside, while Fred and his dad went to set up the fireworks. George sat with his arm wrapped around Cassie to stop her getting cold, even though he'd already given her his coat to prevent that.

Ron collapsed onto the floor beside them.

'Alright?' he asked both of them.

'Yeah, before you got here.' George joked.

'Disturbing something, am I?' Ron asked with a cheeky grin.

George shrugged. 'Perhaps.'

It didn't take long for the fireworks to get going. There were loud bangs every few seconds, and the sky filled up with neon colours and sparkles.

'George!' Fred called from across the garden. 'Come here, I need a hand with the other ones!'

George kissed Cassie quickly and jogged off to help his brother. Ron smiled at her.

'You should say yes, you know.' He said suddenly.

'I'm sorry?' She turned to face him.

'I think you should marry George.' Ron told her with the upmost sincerity.

Cassie stared at him. Why was he telling her this? Surely he didn't really care that much.

'He loves you, Cassie,' Ron continued. 'and I know, you've probably still got Malfoy at the back of your mind. But I'm asking you, as a friend, to reconsider. And I think, deep down, you do love George.' Was Ron really saying all this? He was never one to show his feelings more than he had to, and there he was telling Cassie about love!

She was speechless. He'd surprised her by saying all that, but when George came back, Cassie was lost in her own thoughts. Maybe Ron was right. Draco wasn't good for her, he was dangerous, and she'd most likely get herself killed if she got with him. George was safe. He was on the right side, and he stood up for his friends. He'd never do anything to hurt her, and he definitely loved her. And, when she thought about it, Ron was right; she did love him.

The fireworks were off again, pink and red ones this time. Cassie smiled to herself, it seemed like everyone and everything was out to remind her of love.

Ron noticed a look is Cassie's eyes as she watched the fireworks. He got up quietly and left, after all, he had someone he wanted to be with, he couldn't spend all his time match making.

'The fireworks look good, don't they?' George said, putting his arm around Cassie again. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her quickly. It was enough to make her mind up.

'George.' She said quietly.

'Yeah?'

She took a deep breath. 'I want to marry you.'

He turned to her, wide-eyed. He smiled at her and kissed her. She knew something had changed as soon as he did. She could feel love in his kiss. It was already different. She hoped she'd done the right thing.

Ginny heard their conversation and grinned back at Harry, their conversation stopping mid-sentence.

'What?' He asked her, not hearing what Cassie had said.

'Cassie and George are gonna get married!' Ginny almost screamed with excitement. Harry smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

Cassie glanced behind her. Ginny and Harry knew after a matter of seconds, there was going to be huge fuss now…

'_MUM!_' Ginny screamed, leaping up from the floor and running off into the kitchen. Cassie looked at George, now slightly embarrassed. He put his arm around her and smiled.

'Yeah, the hype will last a fair while. You'd probably best get used to it.' He grinned. Cassie just nodded. That was just what she needed. Hype.

Mrs Weasley came hurrying out of the kitchen, and by now Ron, Hermione, Bill and Fleur knew. Mrs Weasley almost pulled Cassie off the floor hugging her.

'I'm so pleased!' She gasped. Cassie would have replied but her rib cage felt so crushed she could barely breath, let alone speak.

'I'll have to fetch Arthur and Fred!' She realised and waddled down the garden to them.

Bill clasped his brother on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. George grinned at him as Bill was watching Cassie. She had a feeling she didn't want to know what Bill had just said. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had all sat down around them by then, and they were all talking at her. She had no idea what they were saying but she tried to smile at everyone, in the hope that would be enough. She didn't realise it at the time, but she was actually enjoying it. She wanted to marry George. She finally saw it.

Janey sat in silence for what seemed like hours, breathing deeply, trying to calm herself and tell Draco what was tearing her apart inside.

'Janey,' He lifted her head with his hand and looked her directly in her eyes. '_tell me_.'

She shook her head, tears still flooding down her face. 'It'll ruin everything.'

'What is there to ruin?'

'_Everything_,' She repeated quietly. 'I can't do what I do anymore. I can't continue with this whole thing. I can't be a Death Eater anymore. It wouldn't be… it wouldn't be right. It would be unfair if I did.'

'Janey, what on Earth are you talking about?'

'And it's all my fault,' Janey continued, suddenly furious with herself. 'I thought I was helping! And look where it's got me! I didn't even help, and I've only dug myself into a hole because of it!'

Draco pulled her into a hug, then lifted her head once more. Was she going to tell him or not?

'I'm sure it's not your fault.' He told her with a reassuring smile.

'You're right,' She replied, not a hint of a smile on her lips. 'It's your fault, too.'

'What?'

'It's not just my fault. It's equally your fault as well.'

'I don't understand…'

'Draco,' Janey began. It seemed like a lifetime before she finished her sentence. Draco's head was spinning with what he might have done wrong to me it his fault, too. Was it serious? He really didn't want to be in any more trouble with the Dark Lord. His family had already upset him countless times before, and one more mistake might be his last. He wasn't ready to die yet. He found himself praying in his head. He didn't believe in God, but still he was hoping someone out there was looking out for him. _Please, please spare me. Don't let me die…_ But what Janey was about to say wouldn't result in his death, but it was the first time he wished it had.

'I'm pregnant.'

And Draco's world caved in around him.


	22. Darkness Decends

The world seemed to be turning itself upside down for both Draco and Cassie. They were drifting further away from each other, beginning to forget the feelings they had towards each other. Cassie was preoccupied by the acts of the Order, and planning for her wedding. Draco, on the other hand, was busy coming to terms with that fact that Janey was pregnant, and that it was _his_ baby. His aunt had already cornered him once more, and made him promise her that he'd at least establish a stable relationship with Janey. She added that it would be even better if they got married, but she knew that would be asking too much. So far, his parents were none the wiser about the whole thing. But Draco knew that wouldn't last.

He sat with Janey outside. It was cold, but neither of them seemed to notice. It was already clear that Janey's pregnancy wasn't going to be an easy one, she was sick all the time and spent most of her time curled up on a sofa in a blanket. Everyone else thought she'd caught a virus. Today was one of her good days. She still looked abnormally pale and was wrapped in so many layers and yet sat shivering next to Draco.

'Look,' He said finally. 'I think we're going to have to tell my parents soon.'

Janey shook her head. 'Not yet, okay?'

'Alright… but we can't leave it much longer.'

'I know that.' Janey sighed, gazing up at the house she'd got used to calling home.

'Are you feeling okay?' Draco asked her. She looked dazed, and it seemed like she couldn't keep hold of the thread of a conversation for longer than five minutes.

'Yeah,' She muttered, not looking back at Draco. 'today's been alright. Tomorrow I probably won't even get up, though.'

'That's not what I meant.'

'I know,' Janey finally turned her attention back to him. 'I'm fine.'

'Really?'

'No,' She whispered. 'I'm not ready for this. I'm only seventeen, I'm not supposed to have kids for ages. I'm not even sure I can take care of myself without help, so how am I going to be able to take care of a baby?' She whimpered.

'I'll help you,' He assured her warmly. 'I promise. Neither of us are ready for this, but we're going to have to be. We don't have a choice.'

'I know,' Janey replied slowly. She stared at him. 'I don't think I could have asked for someone better to have this mistake with.' She told him. He smiled weakly.

Throughout the day there was something different in the air. Draco couldn't quite place what was strange, but he just felt like a change was coming. Janey had spent the remainder of the day talking to Bella about something, Draco didn't bother listening, it was most likely girl-talk. And frankly, he wanted to hear no part of that.

Elysha and Cassie sat pouring over a message they'd received from Harry. It was a rare moment that wasn't spent planning something; wedding, party, it was all go. Harry had told them where the locket was, a detail that so far he'd left quiet. It was at the Ministry of Magic, currently held by Delores Umbridge, a previous Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and horrible woman by any standard. It wasn't that they had a problem with, it was the means to obtain it that was the problem. Harry wanted them to temporarily kidnap members of the Ministry and become them using polyjuice. It was by far the most dangerous thing he'd ever suggested. It even beat the suggestion of trying to convince Draco Malfoy to be their insider.

'He's mad,' Elysha concluded, and coming from her that was rich. 'there's no way we can pull this off. Well, I say that. There's no way _they_ can pull this off, even with us watching their backs. I mean, what are we even there for? All we're doing is wandering around making sure no one suspects anything and tailing them. It's useless.' She ranted. Cassie had practically tuned out.

'I know, but I suppose if we overhear someone saying that they're acting strangely, then we'll know to tell them. They might blow their cover otherwise.' Cassie stated, kicking her feet up onto her bed.

'So, you're up for it then?'

Cassie nodded. 'Might as well.'

Elysha smirked. 'You're becoming more like me all the time. I think I'm a bad influence.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, that you're getting reckless. There are things you're running from and you think that doing missions will help you escape.'

'It will.'

'So you admit it's true?'

'Yes.'

'Then what are you running from?'

'That's private.'

Elysha nodded. 'Do you miss Janey? Do you ever wonder what's become of her?'

'Yeah,' Cassie sighed. 'I worry about her. She didn't complete her mission, they could have killed her for that. But I don't think they have. She's still alive.'

'How do you know?'

Cassie shrugged. 'I just do.'

The night drew on, and gradually everyone went to bed. Even though Cassie and George were engaged, they still stayed put in their previous bedrooms. It wouldn't have felt right sharing one. However, it did happen that Cassie would stay in George's bedroom, nothing would happen, she'd just fall asleep. And that was fine.

Cassie lay next to him, her head resting on his chest. He stroked her hair gently like he always did.

'I love you, Cas.' He whispered.

'I love you, too.' She replied, and fell asleep. That night Cassie dreamt.

She saw a bottle, filled with a crimson liquid. It was tucked away inside a drawer. It wasn't supposed to be found, not yet anyway. Only she knew where it was, and that was right. She would use it, when the time was right. It was close, very close. She just had to do a few things first. She had to tell Draco how much she appreciated him. She had to tell her closest friend that she was the light in the darkness. She had to thank those who'd taken her in and allowed her into their home. She would pay those, who deserved it, respect. After that, she'd let the sun set. Just shut her eyes and drift away. Peacefully.

Cassie bolted upright, suddenly finding it difficult to catch her breath. George woke up quickly and slipped his arms around her.

'What's wrong?'

'I… bad dream.' Cassie said quickly.

'Well, it's gone now, Cas,' George kissed her cheek. 'you're safe.'

Cassie leaned back onto him. 'Yeah,' She sighed and sank back onto the bed. She didn't sleep, just shut her eyes and thought until the morning.

Draco got up from his bed. He didn't want to, but there were things that needed to be done. His father had told him the night before that he'd got a job for Draco, and it was an important one. It might just be the perfect thing to let him run away from responsibility.

It was quiet downstairs, as his parents sat at the table; his father reading the paper and his mother engrossed in a book. He looked around for his aunt, but she was nowhere in sight.

'Draco,' Lucius folded the paper and set it down on the table. He stood up and walked over to his son, casting a glance back at his wife. Narcissa was staring after her husband, glaring daggers at him. She hated it when he insisted on letting Draco take the dangerous tasks, she much rather her son do something in planning, it was safer.

'I have a task for you.' Lucius told him. Draco nodded slowly, waiting for him to continue.

'It's in the Ministry of Magic… the Department of Mysteries to be precise,' Lucius carried on. Draco's eyes widened. The Department of Mysteries? Only a select few had the privilege of working there.

'Oh…' was about all he could say.

'Yes, I know it's a big task, but it has to be done.'

'What exactly _is_ the task?' Draco asked finally.

Lucius smiled slightly coldly. 'It's guarding the prophecies. It's highly likely that the Order are going to try and get back into the Department of Mysteries, we just don't know when. So as soon as you see trouble, call, and it'll all be sorted. That's all. Nothing big…'

'_Nothing big_?' Draco spat. 'Are you joking? If I don't do this right, the Order could have so many prophecies! I'm only one guy, what am I going to do against say… twenty members of the Order of the Phoenix?'

Lucius was about to reply, when someone else beat him to it.

'Is someone being negative?' Bellatrix pouted from the doorway.

'You can talk.' Draco muttered. She threw him a warning glance and made her way into the room.

'Anyone seen Janey?' She asked casually, perching herself on the table.

'Off the table, Bella,' Lucius told her as if she was a child. 'And no, she's probably resting. Seems like a bad virus she's got.'

Draco stared at the floor. Bella gave him a knowing look and nodded back at Lucius before hopping down from the table.

'I see.' She smiled and left the room.

Draco felt a sudden pain in his chest, right in his heart. Like someone had just stabbed him with a blade. He struggled to sit down on the sofa without attracting too much attention, but he seriously thought he might be having a heart attack. And wizards don't get those!

Cassie had been in the middle of an intense planning session with Ginny when she felt that same pain in her chest. She couldn't breathe, and had to try and gasp for air. Ginny dropped her things straight away and tried to help her, but there was nothing to help something like that. As soon as it had come, it was over. Back to normal. But Cassie knew something had happened and she knew exactly what. And the pain her and Draco had both felt? _Heartbreak_.

Janey's door was locked. That never happened. Her door was always left open, but not today. That was what had brought Draco and Bella upstairs in such a hurry.

'_Janey_!' Bella yelled yet again. Still no answer. She was glaring at the door know, contemplating whether to kick it in or jinx it.

'Bella, just leave her. She's probably tired.' Draco tried to tell his aunt, but she was having none of it.

'Not a chance. She'd have answered by now, no matter what she was doing. Something's wrong.' She took her wand out. '_Bombarda_!' The door exploded and fell into pieces on the floor. Nothing could have prepared either of them for what they saw.

Janey's body was curled up on her bed, she didn't react at all to the explosion. Bella was standing over her in seconds, whereas Draco could do nothing more than stand and watch. Bella shook her a few times.

'Janey? _Janey_!' She tried to pull her up but it achieved nothing. Finally she did the thing she'd been putting off the whole time. She put her hand to Janey's neck and checked for a pulse. She looked back at her nephew, tears brimming in her dark eyes.

Draco dropped to the floor, raw emotion causing through him. He couldn't think anything, his mind froze. This wasn't just his friend, this was his baby as well. His child. It didn't matter whatever he felt before, he loved that child, and a part of him actually loved Janey. This was ripping a painful hole in his heart, tearing through his soul. Bella was in a heap on the floor, her sobs barely heard by her nephew, lost in his own misery. All of a sudden it didn't matter what Janey had done; spying on the Order, threatening Cassie, none of it mattered anymore. She was dead. Cold. And nothing could bring her back.

Suddenly Draco's sorrows turned to anger. A raging, boiling anger coursing through his veins. This was the Orders fault. They'd forced her back, corrupted her thoughts, made her doubt herself. This was their fault. They killed her. Maybe not directly, but they murdered her. And Draco wanted revenge. But Cassie? It was especially her fault. She should have kept her friend safe. She did the opposite; she turned her in.

Bellatrix picked herself up from the floor slowly, and forced herself to look at Janey. She was holding two envelopes. Curiously, Bella took them from her limp hands. One was addressed to her, the other to Draco.

'Draco,' She said quietly, edging around Janey's bed. She handed him the letter. He took it but didn't open it. He wasn't ready to see what message she'd left him. He put it in his pocket and left his aunt to wallow in grief. He had other things in mind.

Draco entered the living room, and addressed his unknowing parents.

After a few minutes his parents looked at him, wondering why he wasn't speaking. Once he had their attention, he told them;

'Janey's dead.'

And silence fell.


	23. The Death Of The Party

Ginny's party was looming like a dark cloud. It turned out to be more of a Christmas party than New Year's. Cassie still really didn't want to go, even though she knew that she could stick with George for the night. She just knew that all Ginny's friends would be whispering about her, and saying _what's she doing here?_ She knew it was best to just ignore them, but she couldn't do that. Cassie had a nice dress to wear; it was red and mid-thigh length. She wasn't worried about looking like a slag – she'd seen what Ginny was wearing. Ginny had an extremely small green dress that was barely more than a top, and the killer of killer heels.

George met his fiancé in the hallway of the house. He looked as charming as he usually did, in skinny black jeans, a crisp white shirt and a black un-buttoned waistcoat. Cassie was pulled into a hug.

'You look so beautiful,' George whispered in her ear, before he let go of her. Cassie smiled and felt herself blush.

'Thanks,' She replied. 'you always look amazing.'

He slipped his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

'Everyone ready?' A voice behind them said, and Mrs Weasley appeared in their sight. It seemed like it wasn't just a gathering of people from Hogwarts, like Cassie had been led to believe; most of the Order were going to be there as well.

'You alright with apparating?' George whispered to Cassie.

'Yeah,' She nodded with a deep breath. She hated apparation so much, it made her feel sick every time she did it. The Floo network was down, yet again, so they had no choice but to apparate.

'Let's get going then,' Mrs Weasley said finally. 'On three… one, two… three.'

Cassie felt herself swimming through the air, being pulled every which was possible. Her stomach turned like a washing machine as she spun around, inwardly begging it to stop. Eventually she felt her feet touch solid ground, and waited a moment before finding the strength to open her eyes. She felt a hand around her waist, she knew it was George before she opened her eyes.

'You alright?' he asked her caringly. She nodded slowly.

'Just about.' She muttered.

'Okay. D'you want to go get us a table and I'll grab some drinks?'

'Yeah, alright.' Cassie managed a smile and watched George head towards the bar. Cassie took a deep breath and made her way across the hard wooden floor and to a table in the far corner. It was a small wooden table, with two chairs. Perfect. Just out of the way so that Ginny's Gryffindor friends might not notice her. Cassie sat down and waited for George to return.

Draco opened the back door of the Raven's Hood Pub. He did sometimes go in there for a drink, and the bar maid, Anna, knew him quite well. She didn't know him _that_ well, obviously, and as far as she knew, he was between jobs and looking for a position in journalism. A complete and utter lie. It looked busy as he entered. _Oh brilliant, there's a party in_, he thought. It wasn't going to be the best place for a quiet drink if it was buzzing with people having a good time. That would only make him feel worse. But still, he was here now, best make the most of it. He took a seat at the bar, and waited for Anna to catch his eye. He could see her blonde pony tail swinging gently as she served someone at the other side of the bar. Draco recognised the man being served, but he couldn't place where from. He didn't know him very well, whoever he was. He took drinks back to a woman Draco didn't know at all, so he could only think it must be coincidence.

'Draco!' Anna took his attention back as she skipped over to him.

'Hey, Anna,' He forced a smile. She leant over the bar and gave him a quick hug, still grinning.

'What are you drinking tonight?' She asked, casually repositioning her small white apron.

'Butter beer would be good.' He told her. She nodded and flicked her wand behind her. A glass shuffled off the shelf and began filling itself with butter beer. It landed softly on the bar in front of Draco.

'Thanks.' He smiled at Anna. She nodded and leaned against the bar.

'How's it coming looking for a job?' She asked him, making conversation.

'Not so good,' Draco replied, taking a sip of his drink. 'went for an interview at the Prophet last week, but I didn't get it.' He lied.

'Aww, I'm sorry,' Anna pouted. 'you'll get a job soon enough, I know you will.'

_You don't know the half of it_, Draco thought, but outwardly smiled and nodded.

'Good business tonight,' Draco commented.

Anna nodded and glanced back at the party. 'Definitely. Not sure who's party it is, but they're buying lots of drinks, which is fine by me!' Anna laughed.

'Any of them regulars?'

'No,' Anna shook her head.

'Not like me then.' Draco smiled.

'No, not like you,' Anna smiled back. Draco could definitely tell by her eyes that she was flirting with him. And he didn't mind that. It had been a few months since Janey's death, and Draco had done everything to put her out of his mind. There was no use in dwelling in the past. He couldn't bring her back.

'So, you glad that I'm in here a lot then?' Draco asked her quietly. Anna leant a little closer.

'Definitely,' She said in almost a whisper.

'Would you miss me then? If I didn't come in again…'

'Yeah.'

'Because if I get a new job… who knows where it's going to take me. This might be the last time I'm in here…'

Anna was merely inches away from him now, and he was loving it. 'Best make the most of it then.' Anna whispered. The next thing he felt was her lips touch his.

George returned and handed Cassie a drink, then sat down opposite her.

'The service in here is shocking,' George told her. 'They've got two people working and yet I had to wait for at least ten minutes. Seems like she's too busy to serve anyone.' George nodded towards the far side of the bar, where a young barmaid was leant over the bar kissing a guy.

'Well, she probably won't be paid tonight.' Cassie replied.

'Depends what kind of service she's providing.' George muttered. Cassie sent a glare his way. He smirked.

'Sorry,'

Her harsh glare broke and she smiled back at him. George glanced over his shoulder to see who was approaching the table.

'Oh dear, here comes trouble.' He said quietly to Cassie. She followed his gaze and saw a blonde girl gliding towards the table. As she got closer, Cassie recognised her as Luna Lovegood, or Loony as she was more commonly known. It wasn't a nickname of choice, and she despised being called it, but everyone did.

'Hello!' She said brightly, smiling at the pair of them.

'Hi, Luna.' George smiled back.

'Just thought I'd come and say congratulations! Ginny told me you two got engaged.' She grinned.

'Oh… thanks, Luna.' George replied slowly.

'And I don't believe I've actually met you, Cassie,' Luna turned to her.

'Um, no, I don't think you have.' Cassie answered, not entirely sure what to say to that.

'You were in Harry's year at school, weren't you?'

'Yeah…' Cassie replied, still considering whether it best to mention she'd never been good friends with Harry at school.

'Not Gryffindor though,' Luna continued.

'No…'

'Slytherin, if I remember rightly,' Luna turned to smile back at her. 'And I think you put a really nice shine on Slytherin house.' She told her.

'Really?'

'Yes! Of course! You're going to marry a Gryffindor! That just proves that Slytherin doesn't mean evil. You can be just as good as anyone else,' She paused to grin at her. 'And I'm proud to have met you.'

'Thank you,' Cassie smiled back, feeling genuinely better about herself.

'You're quite welcome.' Luna replied, swinging her long blonde hair over her shoulder and casting her blue eyes around the room.

'Looks like Harry and Ginny are getting on well. Maybe they'll be next to get engaged…' Luna mused. George and Cassie looked across the room and found Ginny and Harry. They were in a corner of the room, locked in a rather intense kissing session.

'He best ask me before going for it though,' George said, turning around before he was sick. He caught the look on Luna's face. 'I'm happy for them, don't get me wrong.' And her smile returned.

'So, what about you Luna,' George turned the conversation. 'how's your romantic life?'

She went a shade of pink. 'Not exactly blossoming. I've been busy with other things.'

'Oh?'

'I've been writing articles for the Quibbler,' She explained.

'Have you really,' George said with a smirk. Luckily, Luna didn't see the funny side.

There a was a loud _bang_ and the room was imploded with black smoke. George took hold of Cassie's hand in the darkness, but it wasn't long after when she felt herself being pulled away from him. She struggled against her captor, but it didn't seem to do any good, they were too strong! And what was George doing? Had he not even noticed she'd gone?

The smoke began to clear, and it became obvious that they had been ambushed by Death Eaters. Spells were issuing all over the place, as a curse narrowly missed George, barely skimming the top of his head. Cassie was gone, he didn't even see her go! He stared around the room, and realised that there was one familiar face who wasn't present. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Cassie was dragged into another room, and the door slammed shut behind her. It was only in this room she was able to see her kidnapper. She found herself staring into the cold, dark eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange. She grinned menacingly at her.

'You don't scare me, Lestrange.' Cassie hissed, not even backing away from her. It was a lie, she was scared out of her wits, but she couldn't let her see that.

'Then you're either brave or foolish,' Lestrange said coolly. 'And I suspect the latter.' She added. She reached into a hidden pocket of her dress and took out a small, yet sharp, knife. She ran her finger down the blade and looked up at Cassie. She tried her best not to shiver with fear.

Cassie's hand hovered over her wand in her bag… should she take it out? Could she take on Lestrange one on one? She was a murderer! She killed her own cousin, who's to say that she wouldn't even think twice to kill Cassie! She did it anyway, and held her wand up towards Lestrange.

She laughed. 'I really wouldn't try that with me, kid.' She twisted the knife in her fingers. She was gradually edging closer to Cassie, the knife glinting in the dim light above them.

'I'm not afraid to use this,' Cassie continued, her false confidence echoing in her voice, leaving an emptiness in the air.

'I know, sweetie, but you _are_ afraid to use it properly. Would you really curse me?' Bellatrix mused, toying with the blade in her hand. Cassie didn't reply, she just continued to stare at her, trying her best not to appear as terrified as she was. 'Didn't think so.' Lestrange muttered with a smirk. She continued to pace closer to Cassie, and even though she held her wand up as if she would use it, she was backing against the wall, completely forgetting she was even holding her wand.

'You're making this all far too easy,' Lestrange grinned. 'where's your boyfriend? Oh… fiancé now, isn't it?' She glanced down at her thin, black watch. 'He's cutting it a bit fine, isn't he?' Cassie remained silent, partly because she was too petrified to speak, and because she had nothing to say. She didn't know why George hadn't come to try and find her. But she didn't want to think about that right now.

She caught the shine of the knife and it brought her back to reality. It was inches from her neck now, the sharp blade seemed to be staring at her, vampire-like, begging for her blood. Cassie tried to squirm away from it, but just one hand on her should from Lestrange and she couldn't move a muscle. Lestrange may have placed a jinx on her, or she may have just been immobilised by fear. Pain suddenly seeped into her as she felt the sharp edge pierce her skin. She wanted to scream but she couldn't find the strength. It was barely even a cut, but it burned like it had ripped through her neck. Lestrange dug the blade in further, not evoking the reaction she wanted. Cassie clenched her fists involuntarily as the pain sharpened and seemed to course through her entire body.

The door burst open, making Cassie jump and the blade retreat from her skin. Lestrange whipped around, her wand instantly drawn. But it wasn't George who stood in the doorway. Draco Malfoy stared wide-eyed at the situation displayed before his eyes. He blinked and looked at his aunt.

'What's going on?' He demanded, his voice stronger than either of the girls expected. Bellatrix stared at her nephew.

'What?' She snapped, her wand slightly lowered, but not much.

'What's going on?' He repeated. 'Why are you here? No one told me about this!'

'You weren't there. It wasn't well organised,' Bellatrix shrugged. 'I'm busy Draco! Just make yourself useful! What the hell is wrong with you?' She glared at him. He ignored it.

Draco's eyes landed on Cassie. He non-verbally disarmed her, catching her off-guard. He caught her wand and handed it to his aunt.

'There. I've been useful. I'm going home.' He went to shut the door again. Cassie couldn't believe what was happening! He disarmed her! What?

'Draco!' She found her voice and shouted after him. He stopped but didn't turn around.

'You killed her.'

'Killed who? I didn't kill anyone!' She screamed at him, her eyes welling up through pain, physical and emotional.

'You _all_ killed her. You murdered her inside, she was already dead when she killed herself.' Draco told her harshly. Bellatrix was smiling to herself. This was her nephew, and he was absolutely over Cassie, he hated her guts. Perfect.

'I don't know what you're talking about!' Cassie yelled at him, willing him with her eyes to turn around and face her.

'You ought to.' He said finally and slammed the door. Cassie felt the tears streaming down her face. She didn't care what more harm Lestrange could do to her, she wanted to track Draco down, and force him to explain himself.

When Cassie's eyes met with Lestrange's again, it was Bellatrix who was shocked. Her eyes were practically red with anger… venom even. Bellatrix even considered she'd momentarily been possessed. Cassie pushed Lestrange backwards with force and snatched her wand back from her before she even had time to register what was going on. Cassie hexed Lestrange to the floor, without even realising what spell she was using. She didn't stop to think about it and ran out of the door.

Draco ducked behind the bar, where he told Anna to stay and keep out of the way to stay safe. She was shivering behind the bar, her hands over her head as spells smashed glasses above her. Draco slipped his hand through her slowly so he didn't scare her.

'Come on, we'll find somewhere safe.' He whispered to her. She nodded weakly and let him pull her off the floor. Almost as soon as they began to move away from the bar, the thing Draco had been dreading happened.

'Draco, where are you going?' His father was watching his from close by.

'Leaving.' Draco told him without even stopping as he tried to get Anna out of there.

'You can't. We need you to help.'

Draco didn't respond. That had done it now. He gently pushed Anna out of the back door and followed her through it, quietly shutting it behind him.

Anna was crying through fear, but she didn't seek any comfort in Draco, and let go of his hand as soon as they left the pub. She was staring at him.

'What did he mean?' She demanded quickly. Draco sighed. Should he be honest? 'Tell me!' Anna shouted.

'I'm not a journalist,' Draco began.

'I know that!' Anna was almost screaming now. 'You're one of them aren't you? You're a Death Eater!'

'Anna… it's not like you think… it's…'

'It's exactly what I think! I can't believe you'd put me at risk like that! I thought we were friends!' She pushed him backwards with a surprising amount of force.

'We _are _friends, Anna! Why do you think I got you out of there?' Draco tried to keep calm, but he was finding it very difficult.

Anna shook her head. 'I can't do this. I don't even know you! I know you're name. I don't even know your surname! You're not a journalist. Who are you, Draco?' She said, her voice suddenly quiet. When he didn't reply, Anna turned her back on him.

'Where are you going to go, Anna?' He asked her, grabbing her hand gently to turn her around. She allowed him a warm smile.

'Home,' She replied. 'to get my things, to tell my sister, then leave.'

'Then where?'

'Away. I'll stay on the move until everything goes away. I might go abroad if I can find the money.' She told him.

'I'll give you money, Anna. Enough for you and your sister to go to Australia… anywhere you like.' He promised her, desperate not to lose sight of her.

She took her hand back and looked him in the eyes. 'I don't want your money. I'll do it myself, and I'll take care of myself.'

'Anna-'

'Goodbye, Draco.' She disapparated and left Draco staring at nothing, wishing it was something. The door opened behind him and slammed again. He turned around slowly. Cassie was stood in front of him – the very last person he wanted to see.

'Who do you think I killed?' She asked him strongly, her wand against his chest. He met eye contact with her, not an ounce of fear within him, even when he saw the anger shining through her eyes.

'I don't want to talk about it.'

'But you're going to!' Cassie screamed.

Draco had to admit to himself he was a tiny bit scared now. He really had a feeling she was going to curse him if he didn't comply.

He took a deep breath and looked her directly in the eyes.

'You killed Janey. The whole of the Order of the Phoenix corrupted her, but especially you. You should have looked out for her, but instead, you gave her away and she didn't complete her task. And that is _entirely_ your fault. You're a shame to the whole of Slytherin house, and do you know when that happened? When you ran off with all your Gryffindor friends and pretended to be one yourself. You're marrying a Weasley! Of all the foul, Muggle loving, blood-traitors, you chose him!' He hadn't realised how angry he was at her, and now she'd given him the option to vent his feelings, he'd really done just that.

Cassie shook her head. 'And to think I loved you.' She said simply.

'Used to. That's the point. We need to stay out of each other's lives and keep it that way.'

Cassie glared back at him. 'What happened to Janey? I know she died. But what happened? Was she killed by _your lot_ for not completing her task?'

'No,' Draco replied. 'She killed herself.'

'Why?' Cassie was extraordinarily calm given what she'd just learned.

'I don't know.' Draco lied. He still hadn't read her letter, but he knew the reason why she'd done it. 'How did you know she was dead?'

'There was a pain in my chest, then when it had gone… it knew Janey was dead.' Cassie replied quietly.

Draco didn't say anything. He felt exactly the same thing. But he couldn't say that, it brought back another connection between them, and he wanted _nothing_ to do with her. He still blamed her entirely.

'Right. It was probably coincidence,' he told her.

'It wasn't.' She said through gritted teeth.

'I don't care what it was. I don't care why you're telling me this. I just want you to get away from me.' Draco said slowly, making sure that he was staring directly into her eyes when he said it. He saw tears begin to well in her eyes once more and he thought _Good._

'You'd better be thankful I'm leaving now,' Draco told her. 'but I'd better not cross paths with you again.'

'Why?'

'I'm not sure I could stop myself hurting you. It's been hard enough today.' And he disapparated. Cassie wiped the tears from her eyes and saw a light in the distance. That had just become her next stop.


	24. A Light In The Darkness

Cassie made her way towards the golden light in the distance. She had no idea where she was at that moment, and it never occurred to her why it ought to matter. She walked past Tudor style houses, with gardens and flowers, cobbled streets, rickety wooden fences… it had such a family feel to it, even in the dark. She began to hear music as she drew closer to the light. It was Christmas carols, and they seemed to be coming from a church that was making its way slowly into Cassie's line of vision. That was the light, she saw the same golden glow emitting from the rounded windows of the church. Before she had a chance to act on her sudden thought that this could be a sign from a God she'd never believed in, she saw figures in the adjacent graveyard. It didn't take her long to recognise the curly brown hair of Hermione Granger, and she assumed the other figure was Harry Potter… it always was. But where was Ron?

Quietly, Cassie made her way into the graveyard. Harry spotted her instantly. He didn't smile, just gave her a polite nod, like he almost expected her to be there. Hermione turned around afterwards, and smiled at her, then began to walk towards her.

'What are you doing here?' Hermione asked quietly, casting a second glance at Harry, who was staring intently at a gravestone in front of him.

'I was at the Christmas party,' Cassie told her. 'We got sort of ambushed by Death Eaters… and I saw that light,' She nodded towards the church. 'and followed it.'

Hermione smiled in a sympathetic manor. 'Is everyone okay?'

'Yeah, yeah… I think so… I don't know…' Cassie's voice trailed away. She felt a calming hand on her shoulder as Hermione tried to comfort her. 'I left because I had this argument with Draco outside, and then he left and-'

'What happened to your neck?' Hermione interrupted. 'You're bleeding!'

'Oh,' Cassie muttered, placing her hand onto her neck and staring at the blood that now stained it. She'd forgotten all about that, it seemed to have stopped hurting, or maybe she'd just got used to it. 'Lestrange has a new fetish for knives.'

'I see,' Hermione replied slowly. 'that can only be bad news. She can do enough damage with a wand.' Cassie simply nodded in agreement. She glanced back at Harry again, who was still in exactly the same position.

'Is he okay?' Cassie asked Hermione, slightly worried about Harry.

Hermione turned around for a second. 'Yeah. He's, um, he's found his parents graves.' She explained almost silently.

Cassie didn't reply. Harry suddenly turned from the gravestones and began walking towards them.

'I'm just going to look for something,' Hermione said quickly, her attention taken by something else. She swept away in the opposite direction.

Harry reached his destination and looked at Cassie, something strange in his eyes, caught between sorrow and hope.

'Are you okay?' Was the only thing Cassie could think to say. She knew she had to say something to break the tension.

He sighed. 'Yeah, I suppose.' He glanced around and turned back to Cassie. 'Can I talk to you?'

'Sure.' She replied, it seemed like he was going to whatever the answer was.

'I'm worried about Ginny,' He told her in barely more than a whisper. 'I don't want anything to happen to her… and, I hate the fact that I can't protect her…' His voice trailed away and it seemed like he was about to break into tears.

'It's alright, Harry, she can take care of herself,' Cassie assured him. 'you can hardly describe Ginny as being scared, can you?'

Harry smiled back at her. 'I guess not,' His eyes met Cassie's. 'how did you do it?'

'I'm sorry?'

'How did you cope with it. I mean, you were in love with Malfoy, and he was involved with all… _that_. You must have been really worried about him,' Harry said, finding it difficult to come up with the right words to express what he wanted to say.

Cassie thought about that, she'd been slightly caught off guard. She'd never really thought about it before. 'I don't know,' She said finally. 'I guess you just have to remember that there's nothing you can do, so there's no point in worrying about them. In your case, it will work out better for Ginny if you stop worrying about her, because it means you can do your job quicker… and essentially defeat… _Him_ quicker.' Cassie told him, trying her best not to contradict herself, but it was very hard.

Harry nodded, although he didn't seem convinced. 'I guess.' He said finally, staring around until his eyes found Hermione. She ran her hand over a grave stone, moving the snow that had lightly sprinkled the top of it. She glanced over at Harry and Cassie, then gestured that they should come over.

There was a symbol on the gravestone, and both Harry and Hermione seemed fascinated by it. Cassie cast them a confused glance.

'It's that symbol,' Hermione said. 'The one Luna's father was wearing.'

'Yeah,' Cassie answered, still not entirely sure what she was getting it. 'It's the sign of the Deathly Hallows.'

Both Harry and Hermione suddenly turned to her, wide-eyed.

'Erm…' Cassie muttered, not entirely sure what to say to them. 'You didn't know?'

'No,' Hermione breathed. She said it like it was the most important thing in the world. Cassie had known about this symbol for goodness knows how long, it was the symbol from one of the most well known children's stories in the wizarding world. How did they not know?

'Have neither of you ever read _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_?' She asked them. Hermione pulled her bag around her shoulder and opened it, her whole arm diving into what looked like a small purse. She retrieved exactly the book Cassie was talking about.

'I hadn't got round to reading it yet,' She said, opening the book. 'what am I looking for?' She asked Cassie.

'The story of the Three Brothers.' Cassie instructed her. Hermione quickly found the page and began reading aloud the story. Cassie had heard it before, so many times, and found it odd that neither Harry nor Hermione had ever heard it before. But then it dawned on her – they were both raised in the Muggle world, how would they ever know?

Hermione finished reading and put the book back into her bag.

'But what's that symbol got to do with the story?' Harry asked, not really sure who he should be addressing the question to.

Cassie knelt down and began drawing with her finger in the snow.

She drew a line. 'This is the Elder Wand,' She explained. Next she drew the circle. 'And this is the Resurrection Stone,' She continued. Finally, she drew the triangle around it all. 'And that is the Cloak of Invisibility.' She stood up and looked back at Harry and Hermione.

'I see,' was all Hermione could say, still deep in thought.

'Okay,' Harry muttered, staring at the drawing. 'but how did you know all that?'

Cassie shrugged. 'I just did. I heard the story when I was a kid, and then just learnt how to draw it. To me it was just a picture. I didn't realise it would ever be useful.'

'I'm not sure it is yet.' Hermione replied quietly, still lost in thought.

Harry interrupted the silence. 'I want to go and see Ginny.'

Both girls turned around to stare at him. His expression didn't change. Hermione sighed and put the book back into her bag. She turned back to Harry with nothing but sympathy in her eyes.

'You can't, Harry. You know that.'

'But she's literally ten minutes away…'

'You're putting everyone in danger if you do. We've been through this.'

Harry shook his head, unconvinced by this argument.

Cassie leant slightly closer to him.

'She'll still love you just as much,' She whispered. 'she trusts you… I promise.'

He finally nodded and agreed.

Way across the country, Draco Malfoy sat by himself, wondering where his life was going. He was already past worrying about Anna and what she was doing. He couldn't even work out why he'd been so bothered in the first place, he barely knew her.

The door of his bedroom creaked open. He didn't bother to turn around.

'I'm not in the mood for your shit, Bella.' He said quickly.

There was no reply for a while. He rolled his eyes, assuming she'd just let herself in anyway and sat down. Draco turned around.

'Sorry…' He muttered as he saw it wasn't his aunt looking back at him. His father stood in the doorway, an aghast expression on his face. 'Sorry.' Draco repeated.

'Yes, you ought to be,' His father told him, but not as sternly as Draco expected. 'I'll leave you in peace in a minute. I just thought I should tell you that you're starting working at the Ministry next week. It's all sorted and fixed, you can just go in like any other Ministry employee.'

'Do I get paid?'

'What do you think?'

Draco sighed. He never got paid. His father did say another word, simply backed out of the room and pulled the door shut, but not so it clicked. Draco had just sat down on his bed, when he heard voices from the hallway again.

'I don't think that's the best idea Bellatrix…' Draco heard Lucius say.

'Why not? As long as you watch where you going you won't hit it, and it won't bite you.' Bella replied with a laugh.

'No, I mean he said he doesn't want to be disturbed,' Lucius informed her. 'but now you mention it, I think the tiger might be a tad dangerous.'

There was a _pop_ from outside the door.

'Fine, tiger's gone. Happy now?'

The door flew open to Draco's bedroom. He didn't doubt that she wouldn't listen – she didn't listen anyone.

'Ah! Draco!' She grinned at her nephew and invited herself to take a seat on the sofa opposite his bed.

'What?' He snapped.

'Just wanted to see how you were doing. I'm being nice, and look what I get?'

Draco didn't reply, simply stared at the ceiling.

'Oh come on. Is this because of _her_?'

'Her?'

'Cassie Marsh.'

Draco glared at her. 'No.' He said, almost through gritted teeth. 'I helped you, remember? I disarmed her.'

Bella brushed away the statement. 'What did she say to you after you went outside with that barmaid?'

He shook his head. 'She wanted to know why I disarmed her. I told her hated her, and words to that effect. Then I disapparated. It wasn't a long conversation, Bella.'

She looked momentarily pleased before returning her usual expression. 'Come onto the balcony, I was a cigarette.' She got up and opened the balcony doors, letting the cold breeze flood the room. Draco shivered slightly, but followed her nonetheless.

She lit a cigarette with her wand and took a drag. 'You're a smart boy, Draco. You're learning fast.' She told him, although her eyes were wandering around the garden. Draco didn't answer at all, he was just wondering what she wanted. He'd rather get back to feeling sorry for himself.

'You're moving up as well,' Bella continued. 'gaining respect with it, so I hear.'

'Bella, what do you want?' Draco asked her while she took a pause in her speech.

She looked at him, that familiar sparkle in her eyes.

'I just want you to be happy, Draco,' She told him. 'you're always so sad, and it depresses me to see you that way,' Draco remained silent in shock as he struggled to take in what she was saying. 'we were all sad when Janey died, and I get that for you it would have made a particular hole in your world; after all, it wasn't just Janey that died, was it?'

Draco still kept his silence, but this time it was for the fear that he might cry. He hadn't wanted to remember Janey's death, but he'd been trying even harder to forget the death of his baby.

'Bella, please don't do this.'

'I'm not doing anything! I just want you to be happy. I want to know what it's going to take for you to be happy again.'

Draco sighed. 'I don't know. If I did then I'd do it. I don't particularly enjoy it when I'm not happy.'

'Would _she_ make you happy?'

'I hate her guts. It'd be too soon if I never saw her again.'

Bella smirked to herself. 'Well then I'm at a loss as to what it's going to take to get you back to how you used to be.'

Draco simply looked at her. 'Just let me get on with it myself, Bella. I have things to do, I'll stop thinking about how shockingly bad my own life is when I'm busy.'

Bella sighed and watched her nephew. She hated seeing him like this. He could deny it as much as he wanted to, but Bella knew that he would be happier with Cassie – and she hated to admit that. Janey was just another piece, a distraction from what was really going on. And as much as Bella had liked Janey, and as much as she missed her deeply; having that child would have changed too much. It wouldn't have helped Draco at all, it would have just made him more confused and probably more depressed. He was young, he should be having fun! And yet, he was trapped in the house until he had to go out and do some dark work for people. It was no life for someone like him.

'Draco, just promise me you'll think rationally.'

He managed to smile at his aunt. 'That's rich coming from you.'

'I know. But I don't want you to do something stupid. I can cope with the consequences, because for me there aren't any. For you there will be. So just… watch your back, okay?' Bella told him warmly.

He nodded stiffly. She had no right to advise him on rational thinking, but he took it anyway. He had no other advice, he may as well take what he got. Although, if he was honest with himself, he couldn't wait to get started on his next task, if not just for something to do.


	25. Smashing The Future

The day finally arrived when Harry wanted to undercover at the Ministry. Cassie had managed to escape wedding plans for a day, which she considered an extraordinary blessing. She was having second thoughts. Major second thoughts. It wasn't that she didn't love George, because she did, but not quite with _all_ her heart. She felt guilty.

Elysha ran her hand through her curly hair and rubbed her eyes. She didn't like being up so early, but she refused to complain about it. She was ready to go, just like everyone else. They sat in the kitchen of the Burrow, waiting for a signal from Hermione to tell them where they had to go.

The door quietly opened, but not quietly enough not to attract any attention. Both girls turned around to see who was entering the room. George smiled weakly and walked inside. The kettle instantly started boiling as he threw a glance in its direction and sat down next to Cassie.

'Everything sorted for today then?' He asked them.

Elysha shrugged but didn't verbally reply. She'd already expressed how annoyed she was with George because he kept hanging around while she was trying to work.

'We're waiting for something from Hermione, and then we'll go.' Cassie explained, trying not to let annoyance creep into her voice. George heard it even though she masked it very well. He looked back over at the kettle and it began making drinks in cups, and they glided over to the table, placing themselves in front of the girls and George. Elysha gave him a curt nod of thanks before taking a sip from hers.

'Thanks George,' Cassie smiled, and took a drink. Coffee.

'Thought you might wanna be alert.' He told her with a smirk. 'Reckon you'll still be relatively awake when you come back tonight?'

'Oh please,' Elysha interrupted. 'I doubt that, George. Busy day. All she'll want to do is _sleep_ when she comes back.' George rolled his eyes.

'I didn't mean anything by it, Elysha. Just wondering.'

Their conversation was interrupted by a blue light filling the room. Cassie couldn't really make out what image the Patronus was, but she heard Hermione's voice soon afterwards.

'Stamp's Warehouse, Hardwick Street, London. Be quick,' Her voice told them. 'You've got ten minutes, if not we'll assume you're not coming or… or we'll assume the worst.' The Patronus disappeared into nothingness.

'Right then, you heard that, Cas, let's go.' Elysha told her, jumping up from her chair. Cassie followed suit.

'Be careful, Cas.' George told her quickly, panic suddenly evident across his face. She ignored his comment and glanced at Elysha. She grinned at her and they disapparated simultaneously. George sighed. He hated it when she was like this, Elysha was right, Cassie was becoming more like her with every passing day.

The girls appeared in the warehouse in London, exactly where they'd been told. They were instantly confronted with the unconscious bodies of three ministry officials.

'Holy shit…' Elysha muttered, turning around quickly to see Harry, Ron and Hermione looking exactly like the unconscious figures.

'Good, eh?' Ron's voice came from the tallest of the three, from a scrawny and tall looking man.

'Yeah…' Cassie replied slowly. 'It's… different.'

'Yes,' Hermione spoke this time. From an aging woman much shorter than Hermione's true form. 'I'm not sure how long we have. So, we'll need to go over the plan now.' She threw two Ministry uniforms at Cassie and Elysha. They were fairly in descript uniforms, and they just looked like business suits but with a small Ministry logo on the chest. Quickly, Elysha and Cassie put them on over their clothes and joined the other three on the street.

'We go in through the Ministry entrance,' Hermione explained as they began walking. 'and after that… just copy everyone else.'

'One of you track Ron and the other on Hermione,' Harry finally spoke. He was far taller than usual-Harry, and much more muscular.

'No, Harry,' Hermione interrupted him. 'If there's anyone that we can't have getting caught, it's _you_!'

Elysha cleared her throat. '_Or_ we could just go to the gossip centres of the Ministry and see if we hear anything useful.' The silence that followed proved that no one had a problem with this. 'And then we'll meet you back the foyer and leave as normal. Yes?'

'Alright.' Hermione said finally.

Their plan began solidly. Everything was working. They found the entrance to the Ministry, and flushed themselves in through some public toilets like all the other employees. Cassie had never been inside the Ministry before, but apparently Elysha had.

'It's changed,' She told Cassie in a whisper as they made their way through the entrance foyer. 'It used to have at least a familiar charm to it, like it meant something. Now… it's cold.' Elysha sighed. 'Fudge wanted the familiarity and trust, Scrimgeour wanted a military commitment to justice, and Thicknesse… God knows what he wants.' Elysha's eyes met with the new statue of the atrium. 'Apparently he wants to squash Muggles under a huge piece of concrete and make all the wizards stand on it.'

Cassie stared at the statue. 'I think it's metaphorical.'

'No shit, Sherlock.'

'Who's Sherlock?'

'Forget it.' Elysha turned around in time to watch Harry, Ron and Hermione, in their other forms, get into a lift and zoom away from them. 'Come on, we're going somewhere else.'

'What? I thought we were supposed to stay in the foyer? You know, the "gossip central"?' Cassie spoke but it didn't seem like Elysha heard her, or opted not to listen. Cassie glanced around to check if anyone was watching before she jogged to keep up with Elysha.

'Where are we going?' She hissed. Elysha looked at her, didn't reply, and dragged her into the nearest lift. Only once they were alone in the lift did she reply.

'We're going to the Department of Mysteries.'

'_What_?'

'You heard.' Elysha smiled. 'We're going to find some Prophecies.'

'Whose? And why?'

Elysha sighed angrily. 'Stop asking questions! Cassie I want to find my Prophecy. I have to know something, alright? I'm pretty certain, but I have to check. It's important.'

Cassie changed her tone. She heard something else in Elysha's voice. Regret? Despair?... Hope?

'Okay.' Cassie agreed, just as the lift doors opened.

'Department of Mysteries.' An automated female voice informed them. Elysha strode out of the lift and onto the dark corridor, Cassie cautiously following behind her. She seemed to know where she was going as she marched ahead, taking a few corners until she came to a door. It was a large black door with a gold handle. She took a deep breath and tried to open the door. It wouldn't move.

'What the hell…' Elysha muttered.

'It's probably locked,' Cassie suggested. Elysha smirked and looked at her.

'You think?' Elysha pulled out her wand and pointed at the door. 'Keep watch.' She told Cassie, who hastily turned around to face the currently empty corridor. '_Alohomora_.' Elysha whispered. The lock clicked. She turned the handle once more and yet again nothing happened.

'What? I just unlocked it!'

'Please enter the password.' The female voice from the lift spoke above the door.

'Shhh!' Elysha told it, as if it would be quiet. She turned to Cassie worriedly. 'What's the password?' She asked Cassie, if she might know.

'I don't know! I thought you knew what you were doing!'

'I did! I just… have a bit of a fault in my logic.' Elysha focussed her attention on the door again. There was a small sign to its left, a gold plate engraved with lettering. _One should always know their intention. One cannot possibly find anything when one does not know what they are searching for._

Elysha smiled to herself. She'd got it. She knew it was something like this, but she couldn't quite remember. She closed her eyes and thought about why she wanted to enter the room. All her many reasons, she played them through in her mind, allowing the door to see into it as well. She gently pushed open the door and it finally allowed her entry.

'How did…' Cassie began. But Elysha shook her head and pulled Cassie inside the room, the door slamming shut behind them.

They were faced with rows up on rows of glittering spheres containing the Prophecies of thousands of witches and wizards.

'How are you going to find it?' Cassie whispered, as everything echoed inside this room. Elysha smiled.

'I know where it is.' She told Cassie, as she began pacing through the rows. Cassie was at a light jog to keep up with her.

Draco heard a noise. It was coming from the far end of the Room of Prophecies. He'd been here three days and he'd managed to get to the back of it today. He wasn't really interested in his own Prophecy at the start, but when he couldn't find it, it became more of an obsession and his desire to find it became more desperate. The days had been quiet, and he'd heard absolutely nothing apart from his own footsteps – until now. He could barely hear the noise, but he knew what silence sounded like, and that was not silence. He drew his wand from his pocket and began making his way towards the sound.

Passing through the immense amount of Prophecies Draco caught a glimpse of what he'd been searching for. He saw his own name written underneath a crystal ball filled with a swirling silver liquid. He reached out to touch it. He stopped himself. No. He'd found it, he knew where it was. He didn't need to know what it said. He lifted his wand. There were more pressing matters to deal with at present.

'_Harmenum Revelio_.'

Elysha stopped abruptly and regained her bearings. She'd done this at least twice already, but this was another reason.

'Shit,' Elysha mumbled. 'there's someone else here. They know we're here.'

'Let's go then!'

'No,' Elysha told her sternly. 'I'll find it first. I'm here now, I _have_ to know. It'll take them ages to find us anyway.'

A purple light streaked past them in the isle between the rows. Cassie jumped and whipped around when she saw it. When she turned back, Elysha had gone. Cassie didn't know where to start to try and find her, without running into whoever else was here as well. She didn't have to wait long to find something else to distract her. She saw a glowing crystal with her name underneath. Surely there was no harm in picking it up… just to see what the world had in store for her… after all, no one knows whether the Prophecies are accurate or not… they're kept away and archived… her finger touched the glass.

_She was the one will unite the sides. In the middle of a war filled with hate she will bring love; the truest form of love. But she will have a choice. Which sides she unites is her choice. Destroy the segregation of Gryffindor and Slytherin, or unite the sides of Good and Evil._

Cassie stared at the glass. Was that it? How on Earth was that helpful to anyone? That told her nothing! She already knew she had a choice! She thought she'd already made it, but that made Gryffindor and Slytherin sound like such a trivial issue when put next to Good and Evil. She took the Prophecy from its shelf.

'Come on, tell me something useful!' She shook the Prophecy in her hands. All of a sudden the swirls inside it vanished and revealed a vision-like film. Cassie saw herself in what seemed like a long way off, but she knew it was the near future. She had a house, she didn't recognise it, with a small, homely kitchen and a garden with a picket fence. She was with George, he had a job now. They were married by then… and they had a child… a boy. His name was Fred… why had they called him Fred?

'Stop it,' Cassie hissed at the Prophecy. She didn't want to see this anymore! She didn't want this! A boring, normal life with George? It sounded so good before, but now she'd seen it, she couldn't have wanted anything less than she wanted that. The images didn't stop.

'I don't want this! I don't want my life to be like that!' She exclaimed, unaware of how loud or not she was speaking. Before she had a chance to think about anything, she hurled the Prophecy to the ground in a fit of rage. It smashed on the floor, it's silvery contents spilling out and turning to a smoke, gliding upwards and away from Cassie. She breathed deeply to try and calm herself down. Prophecies didn't have to come true. It _wasn't_ going to come true!

Draco heard a smash from somewhere deep inside the room. He swallowed hard. Who was here? They were causing trouble now, and it certainly wasn't anyone from the Ministry, why would they be smashing things? But then again, if the Order had got into the Department, why would they be doing it either? Surely they would have wanted the Prophecies intact?

He glanced back at the shelf in front of him, at the Prophecy with his name underneath. Whoever was in here could wait. He wanted to know what was in his Prophecy. He picked it up.

_He will have the opportunity to change everything. He will not take it. He is scared, nervous… he is not ready, but his family believe his is. His superiors will trust him, and he wants to be with the one he cannot be with. I cannot have both. He will let one down, while the one he chooses brings him deeper into trouble._

'No…' he gasped. _He will let one down, while the one he chooses brings him deeper into trouble_… He didn't want to choose the Dark side. That was the only thing that would bring him deeper into trouble, he was already in deep enough! But the one he cannot be with? That was Cassie, he knew it must be. Since hearing those words, every ounce of hatred for her disappeared from him, he exhaled it in a one go. For some reason, he knew that it wasn't her fault. He knew he shouldn't blame her. Janey brought this all on herself when she decided to join the Death Eaters, she knew the risks when she went undercover and she did it despite them. Cassie was simply doing her bit for her team, and no one could blame her for that. It must have been partly Draco's fault for not seeing what was happening to her. He mustn't have read the signs properly, people don't just kill themselves for no apparent reason, she'd have let something out before she did it, even without realising… but he never noticed. Cassie was not to blame.

Draco took a deep breath and stared at the Prophecy. He was not going to choose that side! His life was going in a new direction as of today. His life was going in one direction, whether it was seriously incriminating for him or not. He didn't even care if it landed him in Azkaban. He dropped the Prophecy, letting shards of glass shatter all around him. He smiled at it. Good riddance. Now – the intruder.

Cassie heard footsteps behind her.

'Elysha?' She called out before she thought about it.

'No…' Came back a coolly recognisable voice. Cassie thought about running. He said he'd hurt her if he saw her again. But she didn't run, she turned around to look him in the eyes. She drew her wand and held it up to him. He didn't draw his.

'Come on, I know you wouldn't try that.' He smirked at her. There was softness in his voice. Cassie ignored it.

'Try me.'

Draco held his hand out and pushed her hand down.

'I don't want to fight with you.' Draco told her gently. She was shocked at his voice and the soft look in his eyes. She hadn't seen that in such a long time. She missed it so, _so_ deeply.

'Why? I thought you wanted to hurt me if you ever saw me again?' She asking, still unable to believe what she was hearing.

He sighed and shook his head. 'What happened wasn't your fault. I couldn't see it… but then… it's just not your fault.' He suddenly remembered something. 'Is there anyone else with you?'

'Erm…' Cassie didn't know whether or not she should tell him. She couldn't base trust on a sudden change of heart he may not have had.

'How many?'

'Just the one. It's Elysha.'

'Elysha? That crazy Ravenclaw girl from school?'

'Yeah. You know her?'

'Kind of. She threatened me a couple of times in fifth year. She was hanging around with the Potter bunch in their club.'

Cassie smiled at him. 'Not surprising really, Draco.'

'Suppose not.' He smiled back at her. 'Why is she smashing Prophecies?'

'Oh,' Cassie stared at the floor where broken pieces of glass lay staring up at her. 'no… that was me.'

'Whose is it?'

'Mine.'

'Why did you smash it?'

Cassie shook her head, as suddenly tears began welling up in her eyes. 'I didn't… I didn't want it to come true.' She sobbed, roughly wiping her tears away with her hand. Draco pulled her into a hug. He didn't even think before he did it. All his previous feelings for her came flooding back all of a sudden, like opening the floodgates to all the things he'd stopped himself feeling.

'I smashed mine, too.' He whispered in her ear.

'Why?' She whimpered.

'It said I'd choose being a Death Eater… over you.' He told her quietly. 'And I won't.'

Cassie was really crying now. Just hearing that had made her so happy, but at the same time it was so much change all at once, it was overwhelming.

'Cassie,' He whispered to her. 'don't cry, Cas.' He lifted her head off his shoulder and cupped her face in his hands. He looked into her eyes.

'_I love you_.'

She tried to reply, but couldn't quite bring words to her mouth. She hoped a watery smile would suffice. She'd missed him so much, and she hadn't even realised it. While they were there, alone, it felt like they'd never be disturbed. This was it. But when they heard the sound of jogging footsteps, they knew it wouldn't last forever.

Elysha stared at them, an expression caught between stunned and sarcasm. She didn't quite know how to react to the situation that stood in a freeze-frame in front of her.

'What the…?' Was about all she could manage. Draco limply let go of Cassie's hand, as he'd forgotten he'd been subconsciously holding it. 'Malfoy what the hell are you doing here?' Elysha held her wand by her side in case she needed to use it.

'It's alright, I'm not going to turn you in.'

'Why?' Elysha questioned, suspiciously, her eyes searching him for signs of lies.

He glanced at Cassie before answering. 'I'm just not.' His eyes conveyed a momentary apology to Cassie. 'Now get out of my sight before I change my mind… And for God's sake don't get caught.'

The girls quickly left the room. The door slammed shut, leaving a hollow echo of emptiness inside him. He wanted Cassie back as soon as he'd let her leave. He'd run out of things to say to her, but he was just desperate to be with her. Sit there with her, just know she was there.


	26. Leaving On A Sour Note

The second they returned to the Burrow all hell broke loose. Harry, Ron and Hermione had disappeared after they were found out at the Ministry, and Elysha was not the slightest bit happy about it. Cassie and Elysha had been arguing about it since they returned.

'And Malfoy? Don't even get me started on that evil son of a bitch!' Elysha screamed at her, once they were safely in the garden, and unobserved by the rest of the family.

'I'm warning you – _leave him out of it_!' Cassie matched her volume but overwhelmed her with emotion. Elysha glared at her.

'He could have messed everything up! How many times do I have to tell you? You cannot trust him!' Elysha told her, trying her best to show some emotion. She failed quite miserably.

'I _do _trust him, Elysha!' She took a few steps closer and lowered her voice. 'I trust him with my life. And evidently that paid off.'

Elysha shook her head in frustration, accidently setting a bush alight with her fury. 'Shit,' She muttered. '_Aguamenti._' She doused the fire quickly.

'Look, Cassie,' She began. 'I thought you were over him. I thought George was the one.' She lowered her voice slightly. 'Clearly I was wrong.'

Cassie drew her wand. 'You dare say anything like that, and I swear on Merlin's grave I'll hurt you.'

Elysha surprised Cassie then. She smiled at her. A warm, deep, friendly smile.

'Good,' She said finally. 'I hoped I hadn't lost you to that bastard.'

Cassie waited a moment before lowering her wand and smiling back at her. She didn't mean it though. The only reason she'd turned on Elysha was because she'd struck a nerve, and not for the reason she thought she had.

Cassie sat in George's room that night, completely unaware of what time it was. Fred was away, doing something for a radio station somewhere. He was usually gone for a few days before he came home again. George didn't seem like his usual self. He sat with his arm around her, they weren't even talking. He seemed so quiet.

He finally spoke. 'I hear you ran into Malfoy at the Ministry.' There was no emotion in his voice, it was completely monotone.

'Yeah,' Cassie replied quietly.

'What was he doing there?'

'I don't know… I didn't ask.'

'Why?'

She looked at him, unsure of what he was getting at.

'Elysha said you were talking to him when she got back. He was hugging you… and you were crying.' George continued. It sounded like he was deliberately trying to hold back emotion in his voice.

Cassie removed herself from his arm and wandered over to the window. She stared out of it and sat herself down on the ledge in front of it.

'Cassie,' George said harshly. 'Answer me.'

She turned away from the window and looked him in the eyes. 'No, George. It's none of your business, and you don't have the right to tell me what to do.' And with that she headed for the door. George grabbed her wrist.

'I'm not going to let him get back into your head, Cassie,' He said in a voice close to a whisper. 'I don't… I don't want to lose you.'

Cassie slowly spun around to face him. 'You can't lose me, George.' He smiled at her. She shook her head as tears began to well up in her eyes. 'You never had me.'

His smiled vanished as Cassie left his bedroom, the door shutting silently behind her. It shut with no sound, but in George's head it slammed as Cassie took a step further away from him.

George kicked his bed with frustration, then let himself sink down onto it as his foot began throbbing with pain. His ran his hands over his face. Did he have a choice in what was happening? Or had Cassie already made her decision? He didn't want to lose her. He loved her so, _so_ much. But to lose her to someone he despised and loathed so much would just be unbearable.

Cassie lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, but she never expected to. She was too busy contemplating the day's events and wrestling with her conscience. She found something in her brain, buried deep at the back of her mind. As soon as she found it she was instantly up out of her bed. She made a grab for her wand, aiming it at the floor that separated her bed from Elysha's and Ginny's.

'_Muffliato._' She whispered, as an invisible barrier was cast around her. She quickly found some clothes and got dressed, stuffing her wand into her pocket for safe keeping. Cassie opened all the drawers that she kept her clothes in, shoving them all into a bag. She wanted to cast a charm on it, to make it bigger on the inside, but she couldn't quite remember what the spell was. She'd seen Hermione do it before, but she didn't hear her properly when she cast it. She fought with the zip for a while before it slid shut over her clothes and one solitary book;_ Defensive Charms and Spells, Volume 5_.

Cassie ripped a piece of blank paper out of Ginny's notebook, which was lying on the top of the dresser, and began scribbling a message. It wasn't a long message, she didn't have much to say. She carried the paper and her bag out of the room and onto the landing. She stopped at one bedroom door and gently pushed the note under the door. Then quickly, she left the house.

Standing outside, letting the cool spring breeze brush past her, Cassie stared at the house she'd almost been willing to call home. They'd been so kind to her. And how was she repaying them? Vanishing in the dead of night, leaving behind a note? She couldn't possibly leave things that way. She reached into her bag, and pulled out her purse. She took out all the money she had in it. All together it didn't amount to much, but it was all she had, and she knew the Weasleys, of all people, would be glad of whatever she could give them. Although… they would be saving money on a wedding now… or lack of one. She left the money on the kitchen table and once more left the house.

She took a deep breath and disapparated.

Cassie stared around her. She knew where she wanted to end up, but it didn't make it any easier. The Leaky Cauldron was hardly the Ritz. She had no other choice, she was no completely broke until she went to Gringotts, and hoped there was something left in her vault. She sighed and pushed open the creaking wooden door.

Once the darkness subsided inside the pub, she noticed that she wasn't going to have to wait for service, which was odd to say the least. Especially at one in the morning. A girl who couldn't have been any older than Cassie, was stood leaning against the reception desk, she almost looked like she could fall asleep just standing there. The girl eventually noticed Cassie, flicked her blonde hair off her face, and smiled.

'Can I help you?'

'Yeah… I want to book a room, please.' Cassie told her, approaching the desk.

The girl nodded and opened a book in front of her, picking up a quill. 'And your name, please?'

'Cassie Marsh.'

She wrote it down then looked up. 'And how long will you require the room?'

'God knows.' Cassie muttered. 'I mean… I don't really know.'

The girl gave her a kind smile. 'It's okay, see a lot of people come by here who don't know how long they're staying. Although, they usually leave very unexpectedly too… sometimes they don't even check out.' She said sadly. She shook her head and brought the false reception smile back to her face.

'Well, Cassie, here are your room keys,' She handed her a set of keys with a tag on them; Room 7. 'The gold key's for the door, and silver one's for the wardrobe.'

'The wardrobe has a key?'

She shrugged. 'We don't have a safe in the rooms, and in these times, everyone's hiding something.' She told her quietly. 'Anyway, follow me, I'll show you to your room.' She said brightly, suddenly shifting the tone.

George woke up strangely early the next morning. Fred was still away with the radio show, and it always shocked George when he woke up to see his brother's bed empty, but then he remembered where he was. He got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. He may as well get dressed now he was awake. He walked towards the door to go to the bathroom, but something caught his eye before then. A piece of paper was lying on the floor just next to the door. He picked it up. He creased it up in his hand once he'd read it. He wanted to cry, but he didn't. He was just angry. It wasn't a big letter, it simply contained one sentence.

_You were right, I'm sorry._


	27. Merciless

Cassie woke up the next morning. For a moment she hoped it was all a dream, and she'd wake up back at the Burrow, ready for another mission with Elysha, or a chat with Ginny. But it didn't take long for her to realise that she wasn't in the comfort of the Burrow, she was in the dimly lit hotel room at the Leaky Cauldron. She already hated the place, and she'd only stayed a night. The cream wallpaper was peeling off the walls and the wardrobe with the key was broken, the door was hanging off its hinges! The lock had seemingly lost its purpose. Cassie planned to tidy up the room if she had the time, but that wasn't the first thing on her mind. She needed money firstly.

She left her room and locked the door. She'd lengthened the string on her room key so she could put it around her neck so she wouldn't lose it. She did so, dropping the key underneath her t-shirt. She saw a different girl on the reception desk that morning as she left, but about the same age again. She looked like she'd been up all night, but managed a quick smile in Cassie's direction as she was leaving.

Cassie made her way down the street towards Gringotts Bank. It had been so long since she was in Diagon Alley. She remembered what it used to look like, back when she was eleven and about to go Hogwarts. It was glimmering with sunshine back then, all the shop windows displaying their best stock. But now most of the shop windows were boarded up, let alone showing stock. She sighed and continued walking, not wanting to dwell in the past.

Gringotts itself looked a bit worse for wear, but at least it was still standing. She didn't expect the place to be buzzing with activity, but she didn't expect it to be as empty as it was. Her footsteps echoed across the marble floor as she approached the first desk she saw.

'Withdrawal?' The goblin asked moodily, violently stamping an envelope.

'Yeah,' Cassie agreed with a sigh. She'd realised that there was no point in trying to gain some politeness with goblins – it never happened.

'Your key?'

Cassie placed her key on the desk, as seconds later the goblin snatched it and hopped from his seat.

'Follow me.'

She obeyed him and followed him to the carts, beyond a small doorway leading to what seemed like pure darkness. As the goblin lit a lantern and climbed into a cart, barely waiting for Cassie to get in before releasing it.

As a Quidditch player, Cassie was quite used to the fast motion of the carts, as they were fairly similar to that of a broomstick. She sat patiently behind the goblin, inwardly telling herself that there was money in her vault to pick up. She didn't really want to find out what would happen if it was revealed that she'd wasted the goblin's time like that.

She was shocked after opening her vault. She hoped she had a bit of money in her vault, but she knew she didn't have as much as what was there. Stacks of gold coins glittered back at her. She had no idea how they got there, but she wasn't about to let anyone else know that. She stepped inside and shoved a few handfuls of coins into her purse, she didn't know when she'd be back here, so she had to take more than she needed at present.

Once Cassie was back at the Leaky Cauldron she wasn't quite sure what to do. Her main thoughts had been on finding work, but given the amount of money she'd just seen in her vault, it didn't seem to be as necessary anymore. However, after debating it with herself for a while, she decided she needed to work, even if it was just to keep her mind off other things. Also, when the money she had ran out, she'd need to have cash in hand in case she couldn't get back to Gringotts.

Downstairs Cassie saw the girl she met on the first night she came. She was standing in the same place at the reception desk.

'Erm, excuse me?' Cassie asked her, as the girl jumped slightly and turned to her, the false smile brimming on her lips.

'Oh. How can I help?' She replied slowly, looking just as tired as before.

'I was just wondering if you happened to have an job vacancies?'

The blonde girl suddenly perked up like this was the best thing she'd heard all day.

'Yes! I mean, yeah, we do,' She lowered her voice again. 'There's a job going working at the bar. We've been doing double shifts to try and cover the bar and the desk.'

'I'll do it then. I need some work, so… thought I'd check here.' Cassie explained, slightly taken aback by the girl's outburst.

'Great!' She grinned at her. 'I'm Anna, by the way,' She paused and glanced over the street. 'You can start tonight if you want.'

'Sure,' Cassie agreed, not sure whether Anna could hear her, as her attention seemed grabbed by something outside, although when Cassie followed her gaze she saw nothing.

That night Cassie started working. For a few hours she just sat at the bar, no one came in, no one left. She watched the street outside, where no one was walking by. During the entire time she sat watching it, she saw two people pass her. One of them was hurrying, looking over their shoulder constantly, tripping over his own feet in a nervous frenzy, then quickly scurrying out of sight. The second person was hooded. Cassie never saw their face, but there was something about their boots that she recognised, but couldn't place where from. They didn't even throw a second glance at the Leaky Cauldron, so Cassie assumed it was nothing to do with her. That was something, at least.

After a while, a young woman came in. She looked fairly weather-beaten, but it was to be expected in those days. The woman looked up at her.

'Scotch.' She muttered breathlessly. Cassie nodded and turned around to pick up a glass. An odd drink for a woman to order, Cassie thought, but then again, someone must drink it. Although, she knew for a woman to drink scotch she'd have to be a pretty strong person, and this bedraggled wreck in front of her didn't really lend herself to that persona. But, either way, it's still a sale. She turned back again to hand the glass to the woman, but instantly dropped it when she saw what was directly in front of her.

A wand was aimed straight between her eyes. Following the wand back down she saw the pale skin, and black cloak of Bellatrix Lestrange. She met her dark eyes.

'How's business?' She said coldly, a cruel laugh following it. Cassie didn't bother trying to answer, she knew it wasn't required. But even if she had tried to, she'd have been cut off by the sudden raucous of noise that followed. Screams and shouts were echoing from the entrance, and she could hear smashing noises from upstairs above her. She began to try to move towards the nearest screams.

'Don't think so, darling.' Bellatrix told her quickly, sliding in front of her. 'In fact, why don't you take a seat?' With a flick of her wand, Bellatrix hurled Cassie across the room and into a chair, ropes suddenly snaking their way around her, binding her tightly to the chair.

'I want a little word with you,' Bellatrix continued, slowly pacing around the chair, putting her wand away and replacing it with her favourite knife of choice, rotating the blade in her hand menacingly.

'I found something, you know,' She told her. 'In your parent's house…'

'What did you do to them?' Cassie interrupted.

Bellatrix smirked. 'Nothing… much. Anyway, I found something very interesting, it was just shouting out for me to find it. Want to know where I found it? The drawer by your bed. And what was it…?'

Cassie didn't have to be told. She shut her eyes and was furious with herself. He told her to destroy it! Why didn't she just do what he said?

'And I'll tell you know that you won't be the only one facing a punishment for that letter. My nephew is already sitting at home waiting for me to show him why he shouldn't disobey the Dark Lord.'

'No!'

'Shut it,' Bellatrix snapped.

The door squeaked open before she had a chance to continue. A dark haired Death Eater poked his head around the door.

'Oh… sorry, Bella.'

She rolled her eyes. 'What now?'

'Nothing, it's just we've got these two now and er…'

Bellatrix glanced at Cassie, reading her expression. She took a few moments to read a little further than that. 'Bring them in here.'

The Death Eater briefly left the room.

'Occlumency's a wonderful thing, Marsh. Would have been better for you if someone gave up the time to teach it to you. Clearly that time spent helping Potter didn't really do you an awful lot of good, did it?' She laughed coldly. Cassie resisted the urge to reply to her remark and bit her tongue.

There were footsteps and shuffling from the other side of the room, as the Death Eaters brought in Anna and the girl who ran the desk before her, both of them bound and gagged.

'This isn't necessary, I'll go without a fuss, just-' Cassie began begging.

'Kill that one.' She pointed to the girl next to Anna. There was a sharp ring as the Killing Curse was deployed by the hooded Death Eater holding her. Her lifeless body dropped to the floor with a hollow _thud_. Anna was crying, but no sound could be heard from her, as tears spilled over the gag and onto her neck.

Bellatrix began pacing towards Anna, the knife slipping between her fingers. 'And you, miss? You thought that you could just mess with my nephew and corrupt his duties? He didn't come to you because he liked you. He came to you because he was depressed, and you gave him the means to forget it for a while. I guess you're somewhat of a prostitute. He was only paying you for what he drank, but you took hard work from him. While he was fucking you, he wasn't doing his duties.' Anna was shaking her head, and trying to reply, but all that could be heard were whimpers.

'And do you think he really cared about you? Loved you?' Bellatrix took the knife steadily in her hand and took a step behind Anna. Cassie couldn't see where she was holding the knife, but by the look in Anna's eyes, she could feel it tracing her skin. Bellatrix dropped to whisper in Anna's ear. 'He didn't.' Anna screamed through the gag as she was forced forward by the impact of the knife tearing through her skin, ripping into muscle.

'Stop it! No!' Cassie was screaming just as loudly, trying to force herself free of the ropes that bound her. '_Stop_!' It was no good, Bellatrix was never going to listen to her. She was just fuelling her ruthlessness.

'You could beg me for death and I'd never give it to you,' She told Anna, although she probably couldn't hear her. 'You're just a filthy whore.' She took another stab at Anna's back, the knife once more driving her forwards in pain. Bellatrix tugged the knife from her skin and held it up, blood dripping from the tip and onto the floor, a few drops falling into Anna's hair.

'What do you say, Cassie? Should I finish her?' She asked coldly. 'She'll die whether I leave her or not…'

Anna was in pain, but she was still thinking, forcing her mind to work properly and try to get out of this situation. She tried to focus her mind. The ropes on her hands and ankles started to loosen, she concentrated harder, and they noiselessly fell to the floor. Cassie noticed this and silently begged her not to do what she was doing. It was way too risky…

Anna sprung off the floor, and made a dive for Bellatrix. With a flick of her wrist Bellatrix had the situation back under her command. The knife plunged straight into Anna's stomach. There was an ear piercing scream, which turned to groans as Anna ran out of momentum to even scream anymore. The knife clawed through Anna's flesh and sunk into her stomach. After a moment Cassie was horrified when blood appear though the back of Anna's shirt, in another place than the stains from her stabs previously. The tip of the knife began to edge though the fabric of Anna's shirt. Cassie wouldn't have shouted out, there wouldn't have been any point, but she could still hear Anna's faint cries. She was still alive.

'_Just leave her_! Stop it!'

Bellatrix rapidly pulled the knife back, as Anna sunk to the floor involuntarily, her body not strong enough to hold her upright. She clutched at the cold stone floor, gasping for breath as scarlet blood was edging around her lips as she began to choke.

Cassie felt a hand on her shoulder, as Bellatrix appeared behind her. She leant forwards.

'Kill her.'

'_No_.'

'Do you want her to suffer?'

Cassie gritted her teeth and shook her head.

'Kill her, or I'll make it last for at least another day.' Bellatrix told her quietly, her voice cold is dry ice. She released the ropes around Cassie, but kept a tight grip on her as she pulled her to her feet. She placed Cassie's wand back into her hand.

'Do it.'

Tears were slowly beginning to slip down Cassie's face. She didn't want to. She didn't want to be the cause of someone's life to end… but she was in so much pain…

'_Crucio_!' The spell came from Bellatrix, and Anna began spluttering as her body wanted to give up but wasn't allowed to. Anna was trying to scream, but the blood in her mouth prevented it as she curled up on the ground, writhing in the excruciating pain. Out of all the words that Anna was trying to say, Cassie heard her own name being called out to her.

'Avada Cadavra.' Cassie whispered, as the bolt of green light sped towards Anna, hitting her straight on. She was instantly motionless.

Bellatrix laughed to herself, coldly. 'Let's go.' She told Cassie coolly, as they disapparated.


	28. Animagus

Draco Malfoy sat alone in his bedroom. Well, more or less alone. His new cat, Marley, was curled up in a cat basket in the corner. His family hadn't been too keen on the idea, but he'd managed to convince them otherwise. He was adamant that he was spending too much time by himself since his job at the Ministry fell through. It had been his idea to get a pet, and his parents had been all up for it, his aunt, however, was not. Bellatrix was all too concerned about the idea of animaguses, like Peter Pettigrew. He managed to stay a household pet for near enough thirteen years, and went completely undetected until Sirius Black found him out. She wasn't prepared to have that on her hands, along with everything else she was doing. But, when Draco finally managed to find someone with a cat to sell, he brought it home without warning and gave her no choice. She tried to force it into transforming if it was an animagus, but nothing happened, so the cat stayed.

Marley was just getting ready to go to sleep in his basket, padding around in a circle before laying down and curling his fluffy white tale over his nose, when there was a noise from downstairs that halted him. Draco listened closely to it. It sounded like they were bringing someone else into the house again, another one Snatchers had caught? He would have assumed that until he heard a female voice shouting Bellatrix's name. He recognised the voice, but surely it couldn't be her, that was be ridiculous. She was with the Order of the Phoenix, they'd have brought more in than just her. And, there wasn't any kind of hostilities planned for the Order any time soon. They were having trouble tracking them down, how on Earth would she have been able to find her? She wouldn't. It couldn't have been her. End of. Draco shook his head and sat stroking Marley's white fur. He wanted to know where Cassie was, but he was just hoping she wasn't as close as he feared she was.

A black cat appeared, seemingly as if from nowhere. It was a big, fluffy cat, almost the same as Marley, but completely black. Marley instantly leapt from his bed to meet this new cat.

'Where does that keep coming from?' Draco asked, not really aiming it to anyone, as if the cat would answer him. This same black cat appeared every now and then. It just appeared and disappeared just as quickly, and Draco had no idea how it got in or out or where it lived. He didn't mind though, clearly it wasn't doing any harm. And it was more company for him, even if he was sometimes outnumbered by felines.

Cassie was still kicking against Bellatrix's grip, but she knew it was pointless. They approached the door to the dungeons.

'Let me go! What do you want?' Cassie yelled at her, not that she'd answered before.

'Shut it!' Bellatrix said again with a bored sigh. 'You're not as fun as I imagined.'

Cassie struggled again, but she was just thrown violently into the dungeons, skidding down the steps and landing hard on the cold floor. The door was quickly slammed shut behind her. Cassie pulled herself up from the floor and tried to look around. It was dark, and her eyes took a while to adjust. She heard a voice first though.

'Hello?' It was a female voice, and Cassie recognised it, but couldn't place where from. 'Cassie, isn't it? George's fiancé?' … Luna.

Cassie's eventually become accustomed, in time to see the messy blonde hair of Luna Lovegood approaching her, a goblin close at her heels.

'Yeah…' Cassie replied. She couldn't quite decide whether or not to tell her she wasn't engaged to George anymore.

'Did the Snatchers find you, as well?' Luna asked her. Her voice was abnormally calm given the situation she was in.

'No,' Cassie replied. 'I had the pleasure of being dragged in by Lestrange, herself.'

'Really?'

Cassie's mind momentarily played back the events that brought her here. Anna…

'Luna… who is it?' A horse voice said from somewhere in the darkness.

'Oh… it's Cassie, Mr Ollivander. She was with the Order of the Phoenix.' Luna explained, turning round for a moment.

'Mr Ollivander?' Cassie repeated. They'd got Ollivander? The wand maker? This could not be good news.

'Yes. He was here when we got here. He can't even remember how long he's been in here.' Luna told her.

'Yes, yes, that's all very well,' The goblin interrupted. 'but, Cassie, do you have a way out, or are you just as stuck as the rest of us?'

'Does it look like I have a way out?' Cassie answered frostily, reacting to the harsh tone of the goblin's voice.

'Fantastic.' He muttered, and wandered out of sight. Luna gave Cassie a sympathetic smile.

There was a small clicking sound from one side of the room, and a big black cat sidled onto the scene. Cassie stared at it. Why did this cat look familiar?

'It comes and goes,' Luna said, kneeling down the stroke the cat. 'we can't work out where it goes when it leaves, but there has to be a way out. Cats can't apperate, can they? But it always goes whenever it hears people coming from upstairs.' Did the cat just wink at her?

'And I don't blame it!' The goblin added sourly.

'Well it has to go somewhere…' Cassie told them, looking around the room as if a huge hole would suddenly display itself. It did not. Luna shrugged and walked away from Cassie.

The night dragged on. Everyone else was sleeping, apart from Cassie. She couldn't sleep, and the black cat had taken rather a liking to her, as it curled up by her side. It didn't sleep though, it watched everyone else, its eyes wide open. Cassie felt her eyes slowly dropping, and everything going blurred. She would have gone to sleep, but there was a swift swirling sound next to her. She turned round and jumped at what she saw.

Elysha sat grinning back at her, brushing her messy black hair off her face.

'Elysha?' Cassie whispered. 'What the hell? How did you get here?'

She smirked. 'Meow…'

'_What_? How? You're not an animagus!'

She shook her head. 'I wasn't.'

'You can't just become one, can you?' Cassie asked her, trying her best to keep her voice down.

'I found something that claims otherwise. I was at school and-'

'You were at Hogwarts?'

'Yes,' Elysha replied as if it was normal. 'and I was going through Snape's office-'

'_Snape's office_? Are you crazy?' Cassie hissed, her eyes wide. This was reckless, even for Elysha!

'_And_, I found these papers and pictures, from back when Snape was at school. They were James Potter's things! Him and his friends became animaguses themselves, they made the potion to do it. I thought I'd give it a go. It seemed like a useful thing to have.'

'And it worked?'

'Evidently!'

Cassie shook her head, still barely able to believe it. 'But how do you get out? Luna said you come and go but they never see where you go to…'

Elysha smirked. 'It's rather funny actually.' After seeing the completely un-amused expression on Cassie's face, she continued. 'There's a tunnel system that goes all over the house. That's how I knew to wait here rather than escape – I knew you were coming.'

'How?'

'I heard them talking about it. I was sitting behind a mirror in their dining room, listening to Lestrange talking to Lucius Malfoy, and they were planning when to come after you. I heard it was soon and thought I'd wait for you.' Elysha explained quickly, repeatedly glancing at the door to the dungeons in case it suddenly opened of its own accord. Elysha reached into her bag. 'I was also preparing for you to come. Here,' She handed her a small bottle that looked all too familiar. 'Thought you might need a disguise… and now you can come with me to talk to Marley. He knows _everything_. No joke. Whatever's going on here; he knows it.'

'Marley?'

'Yes! Now drink that and we'll go!'

Cassie shook her head. She couldn't believe this was actually reality. She was sure she had to be dreaming, she'd wake up in a minute sitting in the dungeons, and Elysha wouldn't be there. No black cat, no tunnels. Just a dream… She downed the polyjuice potion.

The spinning, sickening sensation took over again, and she tried to keep herself silent. This time wasn't like before. She felt everything about her changing. Her bones shifting into an entirely new formation. After a moment, she glanced at herself. She was the exact double of Elysha's cat form. Elysha smiled.

'Purrrrfect.' She smirked, before joining Cassie on the floor as the black cat she now liked to assume. 'Let's go.' She smiled. Cassie couldn't work out what was going on. How did she even know Elysha was smiling? She was a cat! But she knew. Was it something in the way her whiskers moved? Or was it in her eyes?

Cassie followed her to the back of the dungeon, surprised at how well she could see in the darkness she knew was there. A tunnel sat waiting for them, much too small for a human to fit through… but exactly cat sized.

She followed Elysha through the tunnel, having do duck slightly, but enough to make it uncomfortable. They walked past lots of turnings and corners; clearly Elysha had been here long enough to work out her way round the system. There was a light beginning to appear at the end on the tunnel. Cassie clawed at Elysha tail before they left the tunnel.

'What?' Elysha hissed.

'How long will the polyjuice last?'

Elysha rolled her eyes. 'Long enough.'

'How long?'

'I'll make sure we're back, okay?'

Cassie didn't reply. She didn't really have a choice in the matter.

The room they entered was familiar. It had been a while since Cassie was there, but she knew it was Draco's bedroom. For a moment her mind replayed the last time she was there, it was at the beginning of her sixth year at Hogwarts, when Blaise had drawn a scar on Draco's forehead. She smile briefly, before remembering some other incidents of her sixth year, ones she'd rather forget. She shook her head and jumped out of the tunnel after Elysha.

A white cat looked up from his bed.

'Ah, Elysha!' The cat greeted her. Cassie was no wondering how on Earth they were understanding what the cat was saying to them!

'Marley!' Elysha replied in a similar tone.

'And who have you brought with you now?' Marley asked. It was strange hearing a cat speak in this way. Cassie knew what he was saying, and he just sounded like he had a posh London accent, but he was cat! How can a cat have an accent!

'This is Cassie.' Elysha told him, glancing at Cassie for a second.

'Charmed.' Marley smiled at her.

Elysha turned the conversation. 'What've you got for me today then?'

Marley paused for a moment. 'He's not been around today. He left quite early, and hasn't come back yet.'

'Where did he go?'

Marley shook his head. 'I don't know. Bellatrix fetched him and he just didn't come back. I got the feeling she wanted him out of the house for some reason.'

Elysha threw a worried glance in Cassie's direction. There'd only be one reason she'd want Draco out of the house. And when she went back into the dungeon for Cassie… she wouldn't be there.

'So nothing else has happened?' Elysha probed.

'Afraid not. All been rather boring. I did see that Snape character leaving the house earlier, when I was sitting by the window. He didn't stay long either. Maybe he took Draco with him.'

'Let's hope not, eh?' Elysha replied quickly.

'Indeed.' Marley agreed slowly, brushing his whiskers with his paw. Elysha glanced at the clock.

'Sorry, Marley, I gotta go.'

Marley smiled. 'Been a pleasure, as usual.' He nodded at Cassie politely.

Elysha once more led Cassie back into the tunnel system.

'Where now?' Cassie asked her.

'Dining room,' She replied. 'if Lestrange is going to bring you out today, she'll be discussing it with someone, hopefully.' She took a sharp right turn and then skidded left to a dead end. Cassie joined her, and found that she had a clear view of the dining room.

'Can they see us?' Cassie whispered, as Bellatrix Lestrange sat with her feet on the table, stoking a knife, opposite a hooded figure they couldn't see the face of.

'No,' Elysha replied. 'It's a one way mirror.' They fell silent and listened to the conversation before them.

'I sent him back with Severus,' Bellatrix was saying. 'not sure how long he'll keep him – although he said he'd probably send him back later today, which I told him was no use! But then again, Snape rarely is much use, is he?'

'No,' A grating voice replied. 'I've never liked him much.'

Bellatrix smiled at him. 'I've got Draco's ex girlfriend in the dungeon, you know.' She added casually. The man opposite sat up straighter.

'Really?'

Bellatrix nodded slowly. 'Yeah. Dunno what to do with her though. If I kill her it'll send Draco into pieces… but at least he wouldn't have an distractions…'

'You can't kill her, Bella,' The man told her softly. 'although – would Potter come after her if you held her here long enough?'

Bellatrix took a moment to think about it, before concluding: 'No,' She sighed the continued. 'She wasn't with any of the Order when we took her. She was working in the Leaky Cauldron. Hardly any of the Order have real jobs. She's alone.'

'Probably ran away when she realised she couldn't hack it.' The man shrugged. Bellatrix nodded in agreement.

'Probably,' She repeated. 'I do wonder though; what happened to the Weasley kid? She was meant to be marrying him, so why was she on her own working in that pub? Where was he? No one killed him did they?' She asked it like she was asking if no one had delivered the paper that morning.

'Don't think so,' The man replied. 'Not been much about the Weasleys recently.' He suddenly sat up again. 'Antonin told me something though. You know how they were keeping tabs on Xeno Lovegood's place?'

Bellatrix nodded.

'Well, when he said the taboo, y'know, when Potter and his mates arrived, they saw the Weasley boy. The one that's supposed to be dying of spattergroit! He's completely fine! Just caught a glimpse of him before they all disapparated.' He told her.

'Really? Well that is interesting. She had something going with him when she was at school, you know. Because when I went there, when we got Dumbledore, I saw it in her mind.'

'Would he come after her then? Because Potter would certainly come if we got hold of Weasley.'

Bellatrix shook her head again. 'There'd be no way of him knowing. She's out of contact with everyone who was in the Order! She was by herself, Roddy, there's no way anyone would come for her.'

'What are you gonna do then?' He asked finally.

Bellatrix shrugged. 'Just have a bit of fun probably. I've still got the Lovegood girl, the goblin and old Ollivander in there. Might just shit them up a bit.'

'When?'

'Now's as good as ever, I suppose.'

'Hang on, but you said-'

Bellatrix interrupted him. 'What've I told you about listening to me? Half the things I say are complete bullshit and the other half I never remember saying. Alright?'

'You remember everything you say! You just choose to forget.'

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. 'Yeah. Problem?'

'You're meant to be my wife, Bella! When's the last time we were actually together for something that wasn't an official meeting?' he asked her angrily.

She glared at him. 'Do you not think I have enough to think about?'

'No, I didn't mean… Bella, don't-'

'No!' She shouted, leaping up from her chair. 'I'm supposed to be the Dark Lord's right hand woman, okay? That's a big responsibility! I can't be worrying about how often or not you're getting any!'

'That's not what I meant!' He yelled back. He paused to collect his thoughts. 'And besides, it's not as if you're not getting it anywhere else, is it? Half the people I meet are very eager to talk about you! It's all _and how's your wife_? _So when am I going to see Bellatrix_? Not like you're shagging anyone else, right?'

She drew her wand on him. 'Finished?'

'Quite.' He sighed and sunk back into his chair.

Bellatrix walked around the table and kissed his cheek. 'I'm busy. It doesn't mean I don't love you.' She turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

'Yeah,' He sighed to himself. 'but don't pretend you love me more than the Dark Lord. Everyone knows that.' He shook his head angrily and left the room through the opposite door.

Elysha got up abruptly and led Cassie back through the tunnel system, back the way they'd come. They appeared back in the dungeons just in time, as Cassie's polyjuice began to wear off practically as soon as they'd got back. Elysha transformed back into her human self, and stared around the room. Shouts began to issue from upstairs.

'What the hell?' Elysha muttered to herself, spinning on the spot. 'Where is everyone?' She jumped as she saw something else in the doorway. 'Holy shit…' There was a body slumped on the floor – dead.

'Who is that?' Cassie asked her quietly, edging around the scene.

'Dunno…' Elysha replied, trying to get a closer look without having to move the body.

Both girls jumped and as more noises issued from above them. They then heard a voice they recognised.

'Fuck me…' Elysha mumbled. 'It's Harry!'

Cassie swallowed. She just hoped she hadn't got him into the this mess. There was fight sounds now, spells hitting things, screams, shouts. Then silence.

Cassie heard a name she'd been hoping not to hear: 'Draco!'

Elysha glanced at her, willing her not to do anything stupid. Thankfully, Cassie stayed rooted to the spot. There was a terrible crash, and the sound of smashing glass breaking around them. A few shards dropped down the stairs in front of them.

'You stupid house elf! You could've killed me!' They heard Bellatrix scream.

'Dobby never meant to kill…' The familiar voice of Dobby the house elf replied. 'Dobby only meant to maim… or seriously injure!'

There was a _snap_ of disapparation and then nothing for a while.

'Well,' Elysha turned back to Cassie. 'This does not bode well for you.'

'And it doesn't look peachy for you either…' A cool voice said, as a figure appeared in front of them.


	29. If You Think I'm Scared

Bellatrix Lestrange stared back at them, a grin appearing on her face.

'I was beginning to wonder where you'd gotten to,' She said to Elysha. 'should've known you'd hang around. Can't keep away, can you?' She laughed coldly, unlocking the door with her wand. 'Come on.'

She forcefully pulled the girls up the stairs and into the room above them. Cassie felt eyes on her the second she entered. Draco's parents were the first she saw, his dad glaring at her with the upmost hatred, and his mum just had pity in her eyes. Then her eyes fell onto Draco. He looked like he wanted to cry.

'Bella, don't do this…' He said in a small voice, hoping maybe she'd listen. She completely ignored him. '_Bella_!' He shouted, his voice suddenly strong. She turned around.

'Get out, Draco.'

He didn't move.

'_Get out_! Everyone! Just get out! Or what do you think the Dark Lord will do when he finds out that Harry Potter's escaped? Do you really want to be here when he comes back?' She screamed. It seemed like she'd made a fairly good point, as Draco and his parents swiftly left the room. His father didn't seem to care, striding ahead of his wife and son to exit. Narcissa put her arm around Draco and whispered something to him. He nodded weakly and they, too, left the room.

Bellatrix turned back to them, her attention now focussed on Elysha. Both girls seemed calm now that they were out of the dungeons, they didn't try to fight with Bellatrix when she turned her back, or try and escape.

'I hear you went searching for your Prophecy.' She said to Elysha, kneeling down in front of her.

'Yeah.'

'Did you find it?' She asked, her eyes growing wider. Elysha nodded. 'Is it true?'

Cassie was confused at this. Elysha had never told her what her Prophecy said, or even if she'd found it! Did she share something with Lestrange besides a mutual hatred?

'Yes.' Elysha said finally. Bellatrix let out a small scream of excitement.

'Brilliant. But when though?' She questioned, getting up off the floor and pacing around in small circles.

'I don't know.' Elysha replied calmly, although her voice conveyed more of a sadness than the elation Bellatrix had taken from this news.

'How does it happen? Where?' Bellatrix continued.

'I don't know!' Elysha snapped, her voice now anything but calm. 'It didn't draw me a diagram! I just know it's true. Isn't that enough for you?' She paused and glared at Bellatrix. 'Is it not enough to know that you're going to kill me?'

Cassie stopped moving completely. What? Bellatrix Lestrange was going to kill Elysha? It was no longer Bellatrix that had questions anymore, Cassie wanted to know when, where, how and all the other questions Bellatrix longed to have answered.

'It ought to be. But it isn't.' Bellatrix told her stiffly. 'I've seen mine, you know,' She continued, her eyes leaving the girls. 'it's not nice. My story doesn't end happily either, you know. I'm determined to beat it. It won't happen…' She'd started talking more to herself than anyone else by this time.

'Elysha,' Cassie whispered to her. 'Go. You need to leave now, or she'll kill you…'

'I can't go without you! I can't just leave you here!' Elysha replied in the same quiet manor.

'Just go, would you?'

'No!'

Cassie stared at her, and then glanced back at Bellatrix. 'You're no use to me if you're dead, are you?' Cassie said finally.

Elysha nodded. 'Good luck.' She told her. There was the familiar airy sound as Elysha crouched into the black cat, and within seconds she'd disapparated.

Bellatrix spun around and rolled her eyes when she what was in front of her. 'What a little coward.' She muttered with a sigh.

Her expression suddenly hardened as she stared back at Cassie. She drew her wand and aimed it at her. Cassie sat perfectly still, not dropping her gaze as she looked Bellatrix in the eyes.

'If you think I'm scared,' Cassie told her in a cool tone. 'you don't know me at all.'

Bellatrix didn't move and inch, but her eyes said everything for her. She wasn't angry any more, any trace of hatred or venom had disappeared completely. Her eyes seemed raw and clear.

'W-what did you say?' She whimpered, and Cassie swore she saw tears brimming in Bellatrix's eyes. '_What did you say_?' She screamed, tears now falling from her eyes.

'I said… I said, if you think I'm scared, you don't know me at all…' Cassie repeated quickly, not sure of what had just happened to Bellatrix. She just broke down in front of her.

'Who have you ever heard say that before?' Bellatrix asked her, her voice trembling as she tried to stop herself crying, stray tears escaping and spilling onto her cheeks.

'N-no one…' Cassie answered slowly.

'Don't lie to me!'

'I'm not!' Cassie raised her voice to match Bellatrix's.

Bellatrix turned away from her, wiped her hand over her eyes once, and walked to the door. She opened it silently.

'_Draco_!' Her voice shattered through the silence. 'Draco Malfoy get down here, _now_!'

There was a short pause before footsteps could be heard upstairs and then the sound of Draco's shoes hitting the hard wooden staircase.

'Get that family tree down from upstairs.' She ordered him.

'What?' He sounded tired and fed up. He did not want to listen to her, of all people, right now.

'The family tree! Get it!'

'The big one?'

'Well the small one's no use, is it? I know who's in my direct family, you moron!'

'Forgive me for not knowing what you wanted it for…' Draco muttered as he turned back up the stairs to fetch his aunt's request. He was already busy thinking it over in his head. Should he try and get Cassie off her? Should he try and get her out of there? Or leave it until later and do it while no one was looking?

He picked up a book from the shelf in the library upstairs. Why would Bellatrix want the family tree? The one he'd just picked up didn't just list their families, it listed probably every pureblood wizarding family – because they're all connected.

Draco took his time walking back down the stairs. His aunt was still waiting for him in the doorway, and snatched the book off him the second it was within a grabbing distance. He followed her into the room quietly, sneaking a smile in Cassie's direction. He tried to convey more than a smile, he wanted to reassure her that she'd be okay. He just hoped that she'd got that message, even though she didn't smile back.

'Draco, get out.' Bellatrix told him, not even turning to look at him.

'No.' He replied coolly. His aunt turned to him.

'Then at least make yourself useful,' She sighed. 'get me a wand.'

'A wand?'

'You heard! Get me one!'

'Whose? From where?' He asked her, his voice growing tired of her.

'Anyone's! Get your mum's, or your dad's! Just bloody fetch me one!'

Draco shot a quick glance in Cassie's direction before leaving the room once more.

Bellatrix spun around again, still holding the book. She was flicking through the pages rapidly.

'Your family,' She began. 'what's your mother's name?'

'Why?'

'_What's her name_?' Bellatrix repeated, this time with a lot more anger behind her tone.

'Elizabeth Marsh.'

'Maiden name?'

'Harrison.'

Bellatrix continued flicking the pages. 'Pureblood?'

'Yes.'

More flicking. She was muttering 'Harrison' to herself while she scanned the pages, searching for that name. 'Nothing. Sure she's pureblood?'

'Positive.'

'Father's name?'

Cassie looked away from her. 'I don't know.'

'What?'

'_I don't know_,' She glared up at Bellatrix. 'I don't know my dad. I have a step dad.'

Bellatrix turned to another page, this time she knew exactly where to turn to. Her eyes scanned down the page until they found what they were seeking. 'I thought so.' She mumbled, setting the book down in front of Cassie and knelt down next to her.

She pointed to one name at the bottom of the page; Barty Crouch Junior.

'He never married,' She pointed to the blacked out name next to his, and traced the line below it. There was no name under that; just a date. _15__th__ April, 1981_.

'Your birthday?' Bellatrix asked her calmly. Cassie nodded. In all those years, she'd never known who her father was. She'd also never known how on Earth she could have been in Slytherin house – her mother was in Hufflepuff for goodness sake! But now it made sense. If her father was Barty Crouch Junior, renowned Death Eater, best known for probably killing his own father – who tried to send him down for murder. It was a really corrupted family. And she was in it. She looked at Bellatrix. She was looking at her differently.

'I can't kill you.' She stated. 'I'd feel like I was killing a part of him.'

Cassie nodded slowly. 'So what are you going to do?'

'I don't know,' Bellatrix replied honestly.

The door opened once more before she could continue. Draco was holding a wand in his hand. He didn't hold it out to Bellatrix, he held up against her, aiming it at her.

She rolled her eyes. 'Draco, don't be stupid.' Bellatrix got up from the floor and walked over to her nephew. 'Keep the wand, your mother would rather you have it, I'm sure,' She shook her head. 'I'll knick one. One of those Snatchers will have one,' She glanced back at Cassie before addressing her nephew. 'Put her back in the dungeon. You've got half an hour, then you're coming in to the meeting. Understand?'

Draco nodded. A part of him wanted to thank her, for allowing him to at least see her, but once he thought about it. She didn't deserve his thanks. She'd brought her here in the first place. He was not about to thank her for it. She didn't wait for him to, as she stormed out of the room ahead of him, slamming the door shut behind her.

Draco was by Cassie's side in seconds.

'I'm so sorry,' He blurted out, the only thing he could think to say. 'I would have done something, I thought about it, and… the best time, I didn't know… I just-'

Cassie placed her hand over his. 'I know.' She told him calmly. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, he missed her more than he would ever be able to say. He ran his hand through her hair, and brushed it off her face.

'I love you.' He whispered to her.

'I love you, too.' She replied quietly. She looked up into his grey eyes. 'But that's not going to help me get out of here.'

He shook his head. 'I know that. But there's not a lot I can do. You saw her, she's in such a state that I don't think she'd hesitate to kill me if I got in her way.'

'But, Draco,' Cassie began. 'she couldn't kill me because I remind her of her friend… surely she wouldn't kill you – you're family. Her sister's son!'

He shook his head slowly. 'She doesn't work that way. Friends or family, she bases everyone on ability, wealth, blood status and their relationship to her, personally,' He shut his eyes as though in pain. 'and their relationship and standing with the Dark Lord.'

'Then surely you fit that bracket? You're talented, rich, pureblood, her nephew and a Death Eater… I don't understand.'

He stared at her like she was missing something horrifically obvious. 'I'm _not_ talented. I don't have wealth, my family does. My blood status doesn't matter to her because if I wasn't her nephew – I'd hate her. And I wouldn't be a Death Eater either. Like I said, family is irrelevant. The only person in her family she genuinely cares about is her sister – my mother. But I don't know if she cares enough not to kill me if I tried to stop her.' He explained sadly. Cassie nodded. She knew Draco really valued his family, and she knew how close he was to his mother, especially now.

Cassie didn't voice what she was thinking at the time, because she was probably wrong. Her head was telling her it was completely ludicrous to even suggest it, but her heart was certain about it. When Bellatrix had looked her in the eyes, when she looked back… something had changed. Cassie was certain she saw regret.


	30. A Very Stupid Thing

Cassie woke up on the floor of the dungeons, completely alone and surrounded by darkness. She never saw Draco leave, she must have fallen asleep before then. She tried to remember what he'd said before he left, but she was struggling. It didn't even matter what he'd said to her, she was still trapped, whether he was here or not. She sighed and leaned back against the cold stone wall, scanning the room for yet another time, in search of an escape. There just didn't seem to be one.

Draco sat in the dining room, the meeting already underway. He hadn't really been taking it in, it was all old news. The same talk. A lot of 'kill Potter' and a bit of 'ministry of magic' but nothing he hadn't heard before. The Dark Lord wasn't there, it was simply a gathering of plotting Death Eaters. He didn't know why his presence was even required. His mother was sitting next to him, her hand entwined through his. They'd become exceedingly close recently, whereas his father had simply drifted away from him. Bellatrix was sat on his other side, looking surprisingly bored of the meeting. She was watching everyone with a certain remote interest, but nothing like when the Dark Lord was there, she was more than attentive when he was there.

'This is pointless.' She said suddenly. Everyone went silent when she spoke. Everyone knew that when the Dark Lord wasn't around, she was the one they had the listen to. She was the one who would do them the most harm if they didn't listen.

'Is it?' A cool voice said from an unknown location. Bellatrix sat back in her chair and rolled her eyes.

'Snape, if you've got nothing useful to say – don't bloody say anything!' She exclaimed. 'And stop lurking in the shadows!' she added spitefully.

Snape appeared from the doorway of the dimly lit room, but didn't sit down.

'Just thought I'd fill you in on something Bellatrix… but if you don't want to know…' Snape said coldly.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes again and didn't speak, she simply nodded at him.

'I thought you might be in need of a new wand,' Snape told her, a hint of a mocking tone in his voice. He slid a wand across the dining table. She didn't touch it.

'Whose is it?'

'It's yours.' Snape said simply.

'Who's _was_ it?' She rephrased the question.

Snape shook his head. 'It is irrelevant.'

Bellatrix picked it up. She knew instantly whose it was, but she didn't say it out loud. She turned to Draco.

'Draco, you can probably go now,' She glanced around. 'you're wasting your time in here. I think your time may be better severed elsewhere… I think there's a bit of cleaning up to be done in the dungeon.' Draco's eyes widened slightly.

Narcissa watched her sister say this, and then watched her son slowly leave the room. What exactly was Bellatrix suggesting? Had she really sent Draco to kill his girlfriend? Narcissa felt extraordinarily guilty about the whole situation. She'd known Cassie virtually since Draco started Hogwarts. They'd always been friends. And she knew Cassie's parents, too – they were worried sick about her. Narcissa hadn't told them that she knew the whereabouts of their daughter. She didn't know how they'd react to Cassie's link to the Order of the Phoenix, let alone that Death Eaters were keeping her locked up in Malfoy Manor. At that moment, she could only hope that she'd raised her son well.

Draco shut the door behind him, his cool composure breaking instantly as he almost ran down the hallways to the dungeon. He didn't even care what his aunt had thought he was going to do. He was not going to kill her. But, he didn't think she would ask him to kill her, and he was pretty sure she hadn't either.

The door squeaked open as he entered the dungeon. Cassie looked like she was asleep, slumped against the stone wall. Draco gently shut the door before he approached her. Once he was convinced that she was sleeping, he sat down next to her.

'What are you doing?' Draco almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Cassie speak.

'Thought you were asleep.' He replied slowly. Cassie pulled herself upright and her eyes met his. She looked awful. He'd never say it, but she looked horrific. Her hair was all over the place, sticking up in strange places, and her eyes were rimmed with black from a hap-hazard sleeping pattern. He felt guilty.

'Why are you here?' She asked him quietly.

'Bellatrix sent me down here…'

'Why?'

'I don't know.'

She finally smiled. 'It doesn't matter. At least you're here.' He tried to smile back at her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he slipped his arm around her. He missed her so much, but even sitting in a dungeon with her like this didn't help. She wasn't the same. He wanted everything to go back to how it used to be – when getting into trouble meant a detention rather than a violent death.

'We should go.' Draco said suddenly. Cassie stared up at him.

'Go where?' She asked curiously.

He shrugged. 'Anywhere. We should just leave.'

'And how do you plan on doing that? You said yourself that Lestrange wouldn't hesitate to kill you.'

'We have to try! She won't kill _you_! The worst way this could end for you is to be right back where you are now!'

Cassie placed her hand on his cheek. 'No. The worst this could end is for me is that she kills you. I think I'd die.' She said it with a smile, but Draco knew she meant every word. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

'We'll just leave, Cas,' He continued. 'we'll just go. Everyone's upstairs, and by the time anyone realises – it'll be too late. We'll be gone!'

Cassie watched him with disbelief behind her eyes. 'I don't know… It seems too easy.'

'But that's the beauty of it! It _is_ easy! And that's why we should do it!' Draco told her strongly, his eyes failing to hide the excitement of what he was convinced they were going to do. Cassie sighed. She didn't want any harm to come to him on her account! But then again, she'd seen Lestrange's eyes the last time she saw her, and she wouldn't have hurt a fly at that moment. Cassie would stake anything on it.

'Fine.' She said eventually. 'What's the plan?'

Draco suddenly remembered something. 'I just have to get a few things, okay? I'll come back here after, and we'll go.'

'Alright.' Cassie agreed quietly, as she watched him leave the dungeons once more. She highly doubted that he'd be back.

Draco dashed up the stairs and flew into his bedroom. He grabbed a case and threw in everything from his wardrobe, not bothering to fold anything or even take things off the hangers. He picked up a couple of books from beside his bed, defensive spell books and one potions book. He decided that he couldn't be too prepared for where they might end up. He was about to leave with his case packed, if not fastened properly, when he remembered something else. Gently, he placed the case back on the floor and walked solemnly towards the drawers beside his bed. He opened the bottom drawer, which only contained one thing alone. He took the un-opened letter from Janey out of the drawer and stuffed it into his pocket. He would have to read it eventually. But at the time, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Cassie heard hurried footsteps outside the dungeons. At first she thought that Lestrange had caught a glimpse of their plan and come to thwart it – but as the footsteps got closer she realised there was no way that they belonged to Lestrange. Unless, of course, she'd suddenly ditched the obsession with military boots and picked up a pair of men's shoes. Unlikely.

Draco opened the door once more.

'Come on then!' He said frantically. Cassie got up off the floor, not realising how stiff her bones had become since she'd been trapped down there.

Draco tilted his head to one side, slightly confused. 'Are you alright?'

'I'll be fine once we get moving. I've been sat on concrete for days!' She said angrily. Draco nodded and didn't reply, the guilty feeling appearing in his gut again. He grabbed her hand and they left the dungeons, keeping to the very edges of rooms, as if it might shield them from view.

Bellatrix suddenly sat up from her day-dreams of the meeting.

'I'm going downstairs.' She whispered to her sister. Narcissa's eyes widened. Draco still hadn't returned. She pulled her sister back into her seat before she could leave.

'Don't do anything stupid… _please_.' Narcissa begged her. Bellatrix gave her an amused look and shook her head.

'I'm going to do something _very_ stupid,' She told her. 'and if you don't let me go – you'll be the one who's foolish.'

'What are you going to do?' Narcissa asked her worriedly, glancing around the room to check they were still the only ones in this conversation.

'You'll see.' Bellatrix jerked her hand away from her sister and strode out of the room, her hair and cloak flowing out behind her. Narcissa ran her hand through her hair, silently hoping that Bellatrix was not about to do what she feared she would. Lucius' eyes met his wife's. She tried to hide her thoughts from him, hide her sudden fear for their son. He seemed to understand it, but completely disregard it. She tried to stop herself from crying, tried to hold back tears she wasn't able to stop. No one even noticed.

Draco noiselessly opened the door to the front hallway. It seemed empty, as he and Cassie crept towards the front door.

There was a _snap_ from in front of them, extraordinarily close to them, too. Not an apparation _snap_, but someone clicking their fingers. The lights flashed into life and it was revealed who was waiting for them. Bellatrix smirked at them. So young, and so, _so_ foolish.

'Going somewhere?' She asked coolly. Draco tried to pull Cassie towards an exit, but Bellatrix flicked her wand and every door around them shut and there was a few clicks as they locked themselves.

Draco drew his wand and aimed it at Bellatrix, un-aware that she, too, was in possession of a new wand.

Bellatrix laughed. 'Don't you dare!' She grinned at him and lowered her wand. 'You don't duel a lady when she's got no intention of duelling you.' She told him, slightly smugly.

'Not the words I'd use.' Draco said back, his wand still aimed at her. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

'Don't get smart with me, Draco.' She told him, and reached into the pocket of her robes, still slightly amused by the fear in Cassie's eyes at the very sight of her. And even more amused by the look of sheer determination and hunger for freedom in Draco's eyes. He lowered his wand when he saw what his aunt was now holding up for them to see. He was shocked.

In Bellatrix's hand was a key, a small silver key, glistening in the light. There was an L on the top of the key. Cassie was confused as to what the key was for, but Draco knew exactly what this key unlocked. Bellatrix held it out to her nephew.

'Why are you doing this?' Draco asked her, apprehensive to take the key.

'Because I love my sister too much to kill both of you.' She answered truthfully. Bellatrix would never say it to her face, but really, Narcissa was the only person who had _always_ and without fail, been a shining light in her life.

Draco quickly took the key from her, as if it were some kind of trap.

'Thank you.' He replied quietly, almost choking on his words.

'You're welcome.' Bellatrix answered in the same tone, a small _kind_ smile appearing on her face. Cassie knew something had changed in Bellatrix, and this was proof. Her expression hardened again. 'Now get out of here before I change my mind.'

Quickly, Draco and Cassie left the mansion through the front door, and only once they were safely out of the tall, iron gates, did Cassie dare to ask a question.

'What's the key to?' She asked him unsurely.

He was still gripping the key tightly as he looked up and met her gaze. 'Bella's house.'

'What?'

'She's given us her house.'

They both looked down at the key as the L began to fill with a strange green liquid.

'It only works for the rightful owner, and _that_,' he indicated to the green L. 'means we're the new owners.'


	31. Love And Loss

It didn't feel right stepping into Bellatrix Lestrange's house. Especially knowing it wasn't even hers anymore. Walking in through these huge black doors, into a spectacular stone house. Although it felt more like a castle. The hallway Cassie found herself in was surely the most stunning hallway she'd ever seen. She'd even go as far as to say that it would have a tight competition with Gringotts, it was _that_ amazing. Marble floors made everything echo right up to the crystal lined chandelier. Cassie breathed slowly, unable to take in what she was seeing. She glanced at Draco, who seemed completely un-phased by it all. She assumed he was used to it all, and had probably been here numerous times before.

'It hasn't changed a bit…' Draco thought aloud. 'It always used to look like this… But I haven't been here for years. The last time I was probably about eleven.' Cassie felt wrong to comment back on such a personal matter. From the tone of his voice, it sounded like he was reminiscing some very family-orientated memory. He took hold of her hand.

'What do you think?' He asked her, almost smiling.

'It's… amazing.'

Draco slipped his arm around her. 'And it's ours now.'

'That too.'

That evening was the strangest and most wonderful evening Cassie could remember. Just lying on the sofa with Draco, talking about things that didn't matter and laughing about things that seemed important at the time. It was utter bliss. Dinner wasn't a sit down meal, like Draco was used to, but it was nice to sit down with trays on their laps in an informal setting. It felt real. It felt _right_.

Cassie washed up by hand after that. She'd left Draco curled up with a book in an armchair and gone to wash up. She stared out of the kitchen window, wishing she'd taken the opportunity to see the garden. All she could see now was the black night lurking outside. It looked eerie.

Her silent thoughts were broken by a shark knock at the door – the back door. Draco was in the kitchen within seconds.

'Expecting someone?' Cassie asked him quietly.

He shook his head. 'Are you?'

'No,' Cassie whispered. 'who knocks at the back door, anyway?'

There was a second, more impatient, knock.

'Hey! Draco! Open the door!' It was Bellatrix. Cassie shook her head in frustration, and went back to minding her own business washing the dishes.

Reluctantly, Draco opened the back door, cold air sweeping inside to the heat. Cassie shivered. She didn't actually see Bellatrix enter the house, but the sound of her boots hitting the tiled floor told her she'd come in. The door shut again.

'Don't feel like you ought to be welcoming, Draco, it's not like I gave you a house or anything.' Bellatrix said straight off, doing a spot turn and looking around. She saw they'd changed nothing, given the one day they had there, and turned back to her nephew.

'What do you want, Bella?' Draco asked her, trying not to raise his voice.

'Not you, surprisingly,' She slowly spun around again. 'I'd like to talk to Cassie.'

'No.' Draco interjected harshly.

Cassie let her eyes leave the sink and meet Bellatrix's gaze. That same glow behind her eyes was back again, the one that told Cassie she had nothing to be afraid of.

'It's fine, Draco.' She told him, her eyes not dropping Bellatrix's gaze.

'_No_, Cassie.'

Her eyes flickered to Draco. She studied him for a minute. 'Really, it's fine.'

He glared at Bellatrix for a brief moment. 'Okay,' he agreed eventually, a solid expression solidifying on his face. 'but I'll be in the next room.' And with that, he turned promptly and left.

Bellatrix took a step closer to Cassie.

'Like the house?' She asked her, her tone un-readable.

'Sure,' Cassie agreed. 'it's lovely.'

Bellatrix smirked. 'Perfect place for a couple, don't you think?'

'I'd see it more of a family home, personally.'

She nodded, but not in agreement. 'So that's what you intend to do? Start a family?' Cassie shrugged, not sure what she wanted to hear – not even sure of the truth.

'I should like to see you and Draco married.' Bellatrix decided.

'Really? I would have thought it was the last thing you'd like to see.'

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow almost comically. 'I don't intend on seeing my last thing anytime soon, thank you very much,' She shook her head and let her hair fall onto her back. 'but, if it was the last thing I saw, I'd die happy.'

'Why?' Cassie couldn't help but ask. 'If you don't mind me asking.' She added.

'You make him happy. It's as simple as that. And besides,' Bellatrix looked as though she could barely bring herself to say it. She took a deep breath. 'I see parts of myself in you.'

Cassie almost spat out the word _what_ when she heard this. Her? Anything like Bellatrix Lestrange? No way.

'I don't blame you for not seeing it,' Bellatrix continued. 'I didn't for a while. But we're not so different. We just took different paths when faced with the same decision. For example, when you couldn't be with Draco… didn't that make you want to be with him even more?'

Cassie thought about it – although she didn't really have to. 'Yeah…'

'Because you knew you shouldn't be with him. It's the draw of it. You see, I was in somewhat the same position when I was your age, too. I met a really nice boy… I fell in love with him,' She tried to harden her eyes again after they'd melted to a vulnerable glossy state. It didn't work.

She continued. 'he was lovely, Cassie, he really was. But I had a choice, I could continue seeing him – I could fight for him and risk what I had… or I could take the easy way out. And I'm somewhat ashamed to say that I took the easy route. After my sister ran off with that mudblood,' She didn't bother to apologise for the terminology, but after all, Cassie was used to hearing it by now. 'it was up to me to bring back a name for my family. And so,' She held up her hand, where the gold wedding ring on her finger was clearly visible. 'that happened.' She nodded to it regretfully.

'And to think,' She said softly. 'I could have been with that lovely boy I fell in love with.' She sighed. 'How many times have you been in love, Cassie?'

She paused. 'Been in love, or loved someone?'

Bellatrix smiled almost knowingly. 'Been in love.'

'Once.' Cassie said straight back.

'Right now?'

'Yes.'

Bellatrix nodded. 'Good. See, I can safely say that I've been in love twice.' Cassie didn't respond – she wasn't sure what she was required to say. 'And not once to _him_.' She flicked her wedding ring with her other hand, as if swatting a fly. Cassie remained watching her, unsure whether to ask who the two people were. She tried to tame her curiosity, knowing it was probably a futile investigation… But she couldn't quite manage it.

'So… who were they, then? If none of them were your husband?' Cassie asked her quietly. Bellatrix smirked and met her gaze.

'As if you even had to ask,' She chuckled to herself pleasantly – although it still made her look crazy. 'I'm sure you could hazard a good guess as to one of them.' She raised an eyebrow at Cassie.

'Oh, right… of course,' Cassie nodded, suddenly realising how stupid she'd been not to realise it. 'obviously.'

Bellatrix shrugged. 'Not necessarily. Loyalty and love often blur their lines. But, yes, it is true. And I'm not afraid to say it – I am happy about saying that I'm in love with the Dark Lord.' She beamed at Cassie. 'I'm fine with it.'

Cassie was about to ask if he was fine with it, but thought better of it. 'And the other person you fell in love with?'

Bellatrix's expression suddenly switched and became somewhat melancholy. Her eyes darkened and misted over. 'He died.' She said simply.

'Oh… I'm sorry…' Cassie began.

Bellatrix shook her head. 'No, it's me who should be sorry, but I never got a chance to say it,' She breathed in and her eyes returned to their normal state… if it could ever be described as normal. 'so don't let that ruin it with you and Draco, okay? If this whole war tries to come between you… don't you dare let it. I know you're not a quitter, Cassie. I know you're a fighter. That curse I hit you with at the Burrow… well, it should have killed you – but you fought it.' She almost smiled. 'And I would try and apologise for it… but it's a sign of weakness.'

'It's a sign of _human_ weakness.' Cassie corrected her.

Bellatrix smiled fondly. 'My little sister told that to me once.'

'Then she's right.' Cassie smiled back.

Bellatrix took a step closer, as if she was about to hug her – then retracted her action.

She nodded to the living room door, where she knew Draco was inevitably listening. 'He thinks I don't love him, you know. Thinks I don't care. I do. He's my nephew, and I'd do anything to protect him,' She sighed. 'just so you know.'

Bellatrix reached out to the backdoor handle. 'Night, Cassie.'

'Night… Bellatrix.' Cassie nearly choked on her words as she felt a sudden lump in her throat. The emotion of the whole conversation was catching up with her. The door shut and Cassie wiped her sleeve over her eyes, hoping that when Draco opened the door he wouldn't get the wrong idea as to why she was crying. He had clearly been standing by the door though, as it swung open almost instantly.

He didn't speak, just swooped straight over to Cassie, he was almost examining her arms. She stared at him.

'What?' She said finally.

'Did she hurt you?'

'No,' Cassie replied, but when Draco didn't stop checking her, she repeated it. '_No_.'

He let go of her and looked her in the eyes. 'Sure?'

The back door made a noise again – not a knocking sound, but a small clicking sound.

'What the…' Draco started, but the door was sprung open before he could continue. Hermione Granger was stood in a long coat and a woolly hat, staring back at him.

'_Hermione_?' Cassie almost screamed. She'd literally missed Bellatrix Lestrange by a matter of minutes! She could have been killed!

'Cassie! We were starting to worry, we hadn't heard from you since that episode at Malfoy Manor… we thought you were dead.' Hermione told her, completely ignoring Draco now she'd found who she was looking for.

'Well… I'm not.' Cassie replied slowly, not certain what to say.

'Clearly.' Hermione replied slightly bitterly. Draco cleared his throat, determined not to be ignored. 'Yes?' She asked impatiently.

'Just drop in un-invited, why don't you?'

She disregarded his comment and turned back to Cassie. 'We need your help. And Elysha. Where is she?'

'I don't know…' Cassie replied slowly. That was a very good question. Cassie knew not to take Elysha's disappearances too seriously though, she knew how to take care of herself and she could spend months off the radar.

'That's useful,' Hermione sighed deeply. 'in any case, we still need _your_ help.'

Cassie watched her. She could just turn up here, and demand that Cassie help them? What if she didn't want to? She was happy with this new life that she'd briefly begun to enjoy. Why should she let someone else take that away from her?

Draco was staring at Cassie thinking exactly the same thing. They'd worked so much for this, and risked so much. And it wasn't just them who'd brought this into reality, it was Bellatrix, too. She'd given them a house, and she'd gone against what she should have done. She should have killed Cassie; she was a hostage, and she was escaping. She'd opened up to her about so much. Surely Cassie couldn't turn her back on that now. Not after everything.

'Hermione, I can't do that.' Cassie said finally.

Her expression hardened. '_What_?'

'I can't,' Cassie repeated quietly. 'look at what I've got now. If I go back with you, I'll lose this.'

'And that's more important? If You-Know-Who isn't killed, and if we don't win this battle – at least you've got a house.' Hermione spat back.

'That's not fair.' Cassie told her, trying to stop herself crying. She did not want to show that she was in any way weak about this.

'It's perfectly fair. You either help the world, or you don't. It's _that _simple.'

Cassie ran her hands through her hair and shut her eyes for a second. Could she really do this? She looked at Draco even though she'd been trying to stop herself looking at him. His expression was hurt. There was no other word for it. Hurt that she was even considering it.

'What do you want me to do?' She asked. Hermione's face lit up. 'I'm not saying I'll do it, but just tell me what you want me to do.'

Hermione's smile faded, but still remained prominent. 'We have to break into Gringotts.'

'_What_?'

'You heard.'

Draco interjected the conversation. 'No.' He said strongly. 'No way in hell. You cannot break into Gringotts, it's impossible. And no way are you having anything to do with anyone who tries! You'll be on a one-way boat to Azkaban, and you know it.'

'Draco,' Cassie began softly. 'maybe I have to do this… I mean, if they need help then they need me to do it. They will be caught if I don't help them…'

'Cassie, _please_ don't do this.'

Her eyes slowly drew up to meet his. 'I have to.'

'No, you don't.' He whispered to her, stepping over to her and pulling her close to him. 'You don't have to do it.'

'Draco-'

'If you do this, I can't guarantee that I'll be here when you come back.'

'What?'

He pulled away from her and held her just in front of him, so he could look her in the eyes. 'If my aunt comes back, I can't guarantee that she's going to be as lenient as she has been. If she sees you again, she could very well kill you as quickly as she gave us the keys.'

Cassie blinked back the tears forcefully and nodded. 'Okay,' she took a deep breath. 'I love you, Draco.'

'I love you, too. And remember that if you get caught.'


	32. Janey's Final Wish

Cassie had been crying for almost an hour outside Shell Cottage. Hermione had long given up trying to comfort her, and Cassie wasn't best impressed with her in the first place. Ron had a small go at it, after he was nagged for a few minutes by Hermione, but that didn't help either. All Cassie could see when she looked at him was guilt from the brief encounter they had over a year ago at school. She could see that, and George. And if there was anything she didn't want to have in her head, it was George. She sat by herself after that, just outside the house, in the cold, crisp Spring air, unable to control the tears that left her eyes.

'Cassie?' It was Harry. She didn't look at him, just kept her eyes focused on the tree she'd been staring at. 'Cas?' He sat down next to her on the floor.

'What?' She whimpered, finally turning to look at him.

'Just wanted to tell you, that if you want to talk about it, you can talk to me. If you want to.' He said, slightly awkwardly, although he was perfectly sincere about it.

'Thanks.' She replied shortly.

'And if you want someone to blame, you can blame me, as well.'

She stared at him. 'What do you mean?'

'I asked Hermione to go get you,' Harry explained. 'I was convinced – still am – that we couldn't do this without you.' Cassie swallowed, not really sure what to say to him. 'So, it's my fault that you're not back in your house, with… er, with Malfoy.' Another tear fell down her cheek. Harry put his arm around her in a way that only a brother would. When he did that, all that dislike Cassie had for him evaporated into thin air.

'I miss him, Harry,' She told him quietly. 'I've been gone only a few hours, and I miss him like I haven't seen him for weeks.'

'It's called love.' Harry concurred, his grip on her tightening a little. Cassie felt herself start crying again. 'I'll get you back to him.'

'Promise?'

'I promise.'

'How long will it be?' Cassie asked, hoping he wouldn't say what she had a feeling he was going to.

'I don't know.' And there it was. She was hopelessly crying again. She hated the uncertainty of the future they had! It was idea that tomorrow, she had no idea who would be alive anymore. Her, or Draco, could easily be killed the next day and have never said goodbye.

'Bellatrix told me I should marry him.' Cassie said, not bothering to even decide what she was going to say out loud anymore.

'Bellatrix?'

'Yeah,' Cassie continued. 'she was at the house literally just before Hermione, and she said she wanted to see me and Draco get married.'

'Do you want to?'

Cassie nodded, unable to speak she was now crying so much. Harry hugged her close to him. He didn't like seeing her upset, but at the same time, he'd rather she was screaming at him than crying about not being able to marry Malfoy. Harry couldn't think of anything more unpleasant than spending the rest of your life with _him_.

'It's been really perfect, Harry,' Cassie told him through her sobs. 'one day in that house was like a taste of what my life could be like. I couldn't see myself being anywhere else but there, with him,' She wiped her eyes, but it didn't really do any good. 'and now I can't see myself at all.'

'If there was something I could do, Cas, I'd do it. But I just don't know what to suggest…' Harry replied slowly, not really sure if he was saying the right thing.

'How do you manage it?'

'What?'

'You spend so long away from Ginny…'

'Oh,' Harry understood now. 'well, yeah, I suppose. I know she's safer at home. Her parents and brothers can protect her so much better than I can. And besides, it's best that she keeps away from me.'

Cassie snuggled a bit further into his chest, but he didn't mind. 'Are you going to marry her?'

'Eventually,' Harry sighed. 'well… hopefully, eventually.' She knew what he meant by that, and they both sat there in silence for a while, now knowing that they had that in common, even if nothing else. Neither of them knew if they were going to make it to get married, but at least they could rely on each other.

The next morning Cassie felt a little better. She slept on the sofa, because Bill and Fleur had run out of beds at the house, but she didn't mind. Fleur had come in briefly and said hello, but then gone away again. It was Bill who actually sat down and tried to have a conversation with her, although Cassie really couldn't understand why he'd want to.

'Here you had a bit of rough time yesterday.' He began, handing her a cup of tea and sitting in the arm chair by the fire. Cassie nodded, taking a sip of her drink.

'Understandable,' Bill agreed. 'but you have to let it drive you, don't you? I mean, if there's one reason you'll make it back alive, it'll be because you love him.' He said it so casually that Cassie could do nothing but instantly believe him.

'You think I'll be okay?' She asked meekly. He smiled at her in that way all the Weasleys smiled.

'Yeah,' He said. 'absolutely. I've been there – someone crosses your path, and they're hell-bent on killing you right where you stand; you'll do some extraordinary things to get back to the one you love.'

'Really?'

Bill nodded again. 'There was this one time, last year, when the Death Eaters invaded Hogwarts, I was up against Greyback. It was the scariest thing that's ever happened to me, and I _should_ have died. He came straight at me, and I knew what was happening. I mean, sure, he did bite me,' He paused as Cassie observed the scars on his face from the fight he was talking about. 'but he didn't kill me. He tried to, and he really meant to. But all I could see was Fleur, in my mind. Every little bit of my being was making me fight to go back to her. And without that… well, I think he would have succeeded in what he tried to do.'

Cassie was speechless. If Bill could over-power a werewolf through love, surely she could break into Gringotts and make it out alive.

It was all set that afternoon. Cassie waited outside the house with Harry and Ron. They'd given Ron a whole new, if not strange, look. He was this odd, random man now, he didn't look English at all, with his thin little moustache and wiry hair. Cassie had no idea who he was supposed to be, but that probably didn't matter, as long as he wasn't Ron Weasley. They also had that goblin from Malfoy Manor – Griphook. Cassie didn't like him one bit, he seemed rude, for a start, but the main thing was that he appeared to severely dislike wizards. And Cassie knew that goblins held a fearsome reputation for not only their pride, but their deceitfulness. She had a very bad feeling that he wasn't being as honest as Harry thought he was. However, they were never going to be able to navigate the inner workings of Gringotts without a goblin to guide the way. And Griphook was the only option they had.

Everyone turned and stared at Hermione left the house and made her way up to the hill to join them. Well, they _knew_ it was Hermione, but she did not look like her. Cassie swallowed and suddenly felt guilt build up in the back of her mind. Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione had taken her hair off the jacket she'd been wearing when she tortured her. And even though Cassie knew what she'd done to Hermione, she still felt guilty for even being associated with what they were about to do. Break into Gringotts under Bellatrix's name, to essentially rob her vault. If Bellatrix ever found about Cassie's involvement in that, she'd murder her. Cassie knew that.

'Harry, I-' She started, before Hermione/Bellatrix had reached them.

'Don't,' Harry told her softly. 'I know what you're thinking. I know. But don't even think it, okay? We need you on this. You can't bail out now.' Cassie glared at him for a second, before refreshing her expression as Hermione joined them.

'Ready?' She asked.

'Yeah,' Harry answered. 'I'll just get the cloak.' He reached into his bag and pulled out the invisibility cloak. They continued with their plan, as Griphook hopped onto Harry's bad, in essence, he was going to control him. 'Okay.' Harry's voice issued from under the cloak. Hermione gave Cassie a quick nod, and Ron flashed a quick smile at her, before they all apparated to Diagon Alley.

Draco Malfoy sat by himself in the master bedroom of Lestrange House. He knew he shouldn't have stayed there once Cassie had left. He just knew. And the reason he shouldn't have stayed in this colossal, empty mansion, was that he would know that Janey's letter was the only other thing of personal value there. He could practically hear it. Every time he tried to go and do something else, like if he picked up what seemed like a good book, he'd hear his mind telling him he should read the letter. Eventually, he had to give in. He was sick and tired of that nagging feeling that he hadn't done it yet. And he told himself that he could only ever truly move on from what had happened to Janey, if he read her last wish for him. He told himself that, but he didn't necessarily believe it.

He sat for a moment on the bed, just holding the envelope, scared to even open it. Finally, he forced himself to take it from the envelope – but he did it carefully, not wanting to rip it. He didn't even know why he'd ever want to preserve the envelope, but he just did. His hands were shaking as he unfolded the paper inside and read it.

_Draco,_

_ Guess there's no right way to say this, but I'm going to have to. I didn't (don't) love you. I took advantage, and I'm sorry. I let my poor judgement and easy persuasion overlook my morals. Again, I'm sorry. I'm not saying it didn't mean anything, because it's the complete opposite – I realised that I've never met anyone quite like you. Someone so caring, protective, and possibly even fragile, as you. But, I just didn't love you. I don't know why; I _wanted_ to love you. But I suppose you can't force these things. And besides, you were always in love with Cassie. _

_ I wanted to write this because I'd never be able to say it to your face – especially after what will have happened when you read this. I guess there was just no place for me anymore. I couldn't find a place where I felt like I belonged. I felt welcome at your house, but I didn't belong there (Bella will tell you otherwise, I'm sure, bless her.). And I just wanted to let you know that I'll miss you._

_ This world is changing, Draco. I know that just as well as you do. And it's not changing for the better. It was never a place to bring a child into. The life that child would have had is unimaginable, it would be horrific. Growing up in the kind of environment we were living in? No. It would be the most evil thing in the world to do that to a child – so evil I don't think even the Dark Lord would do it. And I certainly wasn't going to. This might sound stupid, Draco, but I don't know. I really got attached to the baby, and I don't think an abortion would have been an option for me. When things got tough for me, it felt like I was never alone, and it made my heart feel warm. I think it would have been a girl. I don't know why, I just do. In my head, I was calling her Caitlyn. Not sure why, just thought it would have been nice. _

_ One last thing – don't blame Cassie. What I did tonight was my own decision, and my own fault. And don't think it was just because I was pregnant, because it's not. I probably would have done it anyway. But, you need to forgive Cassie, and you need to find her. That girl will fall to pieces without you, and I'm sure you wouldn't be too far behind. You need each other. Go and find her, be with her, and be together forever. _

_ I'm sorry. For everything. _

_ Janey _

_ & Caitlyn x_


End file.
